Pieces
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Storia originale: Pieces by nayaswifee - Brittany ha avuto una delle giornate più brutte di sempre. Il suo ragazzo, Sam, ha rotto con lei ed ha fallito clamorosamente la più grande audizione della sua vita. E' al bar che aspetta la sua migliore amica, Quinn, quando incontra una sexy latinoamericana: Santana. Ancora non lo sa, ma si è già completamente infatuata di lei.
1. Seduta in un bar

**Pieces**  
Una FanFiction basata su GLEE a cura di **nayaswifee**  
Versione originale: s/10574980/  
Adattamento italiano: Brittana Fanfiction Den  
Traduzione a cura di Sara  
Revisione a cura di untroddenways e Evey-H

* * *

 _ **Nota del team : Ecco, come ogni anno, il nostro regalino di Natale per tutte voi che ci seguite con tanto affetto, nonostante Glee sia ormai finito da un po' e l'interesse per Brittana sia per molte scemato... per molte ma non per noi! Continueremo, seppur con i nostri tempi e i nostri mille impegni, a tradurre FF Brittana e a proporvele finchè potremo. Questa storia la pubblichiamo grazie ad una new entry del team, la nostra Sara che sta facendo un lavoro fantastico con la traduzione. Abbiamo già un po' di capitoli quasi pronti che speriamo di proporvi nei prossimi giorni. Mi raccomando, non mancate di lasciare recensioni, anche brevi, anche solo un saluto, ci fa piacere e ci spinge ad andare avanti. Sembra scontato e lo diciamo tutte le volte ma, credeteci, è importante. Non ci resta che lasciarvi con questa nuova storia e rinnovarvi i nostri migliori auguri di buone feste a voi e a tutte le persone che amate :)**_

 _Evey_

* * *

 **Capitolo 1: Seduta in un bar**

Oggi doveva essere il giorno più bello della mia vita. Era la più grande audizione della mia vita. Sono arrivata a New York due anni fa sperando di avere una carriera nella danza. Ballo da quando avevo due anni. È quello per cui vivevo. Non c'è niente come l'impeto di stare sul palco davanti a centinaia di persone, quel momento in cui le luci si accendono e la musica inizia. Quando ballavo, non pensavo ad altro. Nient'altro importava.

Era l'audizione per essere una ballerina di Beyoncè per il suo tour mondiale. Il mio agente mi ha fatto ottenere l'audizione un paio di mesi fa e io mi sono fatta il culo per prepararmi. Lavoravo in un piccolo studio in città insegnando hip-hop tre giorni a settimana. Nei fine settimana lavoravo in una libreria ad un paio di isolati di distanza. E' superfluo dire che ero molto impegnata.

Vivo in un appartamento nell'Upper West Manhattan con il mio ragazzo, Sam. Beh, lui era il mio ragazzo e ci viveva fino a stamattina. Siamo stati insieme dalle superiori e ci siamo trasferiti qui per inseguire i nostri sogni. Lui voleva fare il modello e io la ballerina. Il suo sogno si è realizzato quando ha fatto un servizio pubblicitario di intimo che è finito sul fianco di un autobus. Comunque per lui quello fu abbastanza: ha iniziato a diventare nostalgico e a voler tornare a casa. Io non volevo tornare a casa. Mai. Non c'era niente per me là e sapevo che ero destinata a fare cose più grandi che vivere in una piccola cittadina in Ohio. Sam ed io abbiamo iniziato a litigare sul rimanere qui o tornare a casa. La nostra relazione ha iniziato ad incrinarsi quando abbiamo capito che entrambi desideravamo cose diverse. Lui voleva sposarsi e metter su una famiglia, io volevo iniziare la mia carriera e continuare a danzare fino a quando avessi potuto. Non volevo sposarmi, ma non ero sicura se non volessi sposare lui o se solo non volessi sposarmi adesso. È divertente perché pensavo di amarlo, ma non so se ho veramente amato lui o solo l'idea di lui. Così, questa mattina, ha fatto i bagagli ed è tornato a casa dopo aver rotto con me.

Non piansi quando se ne andò. Non ero scioccata che le cose fossero finite. Non facevamo l'amore da mesi e camminavamo sui gusci d'uova l'uno intorno all'altra. Non eravamo più felici. La cosa che mi infastidiva di più era che non solo era il mio ragazzo, ma era anche il mio miglior amico e non sapevo cosa fare senza di lui. Era l'unica cosa che conoscevo negli ultimi quattro anni. Era il mio più grande supporto, o lo era stato. Così, quando andai all'audizione, tutto quello a cui continuavo a pensare era che lui non c'era più e mi bloccai. La musica partì e io mi mossi. Provai questo pezzo per mesi e sapevo di essere brava. Le sue parole mi tagliarono come un coltello, inciampai e, al termine del salto, che in precedenza avevo ripetuto alla perfezione, sono caduta. A quel punto era finita. Tornai sui miei passi e finii, ma sapevo che avevo chiuso. Aspettai che tutte le audizioni finissero con gli altri ballerini. Ognuno tornò nell'auditorium dove avrebbero chiamato il numero delle persone che erano passate. Non chiamarono il mio.

Sconfitta, tornai all'appartamento e mi lavai via questa giornata orribile. Mi vestii e buttai sul divano scorrendo tra i canali, ma non ero dell'umore di guardare la tv, così la spensi. Era troppo tranquillo e vuoto lì dentro. Normalmente Sam avrebbe fatto esercizio o parlato con me. Preparava sempre lui la cena. Ora c'era solo silenzio. Avevo bisogno di uscire così misi i jeans, una maglietta e un paio di sneakers. Non avevo bisogno di un cappotto o altro poiché era primavera, ma aveva piovuto tutto il giorno quindi presi ombrello e borsa e uscii dalla porta.

Camminai per la città per un po' cercando di trovare un posto dove andare. Mandai un messaggio alla mia amica Quinn per vedere se poteva incontrarmi da qualche parte prima che io me ne andassi. Mi rispose che doveva lavorare per un'altra ora, ma che poteva incontrarmi al Howard's Bar più tardi. Ci andai altre volte, era un bar piuttosto grande a circa dieci isolati dal mio. Era divertente andarci nei fine settimana perché diventava più come un locale. Dato che era giovedì, dubitavo che fosse troppo affollato. Ero giusto dietro l'angolo così decisi di andarci e aspettare Quinn.

Entrai e c'erano tipo tre persone. Non ero sicura se sedermi al banco o ad un tavolo. Prima che potessi prendere una decisione, le mie gambe mi portarono al banco. Non realizzai quanto fossi stanca finché non mi fui seduta. Appoggiai la testa sulle mani e tirai fuori il cellulare per controllare l'ora. Avevo ancora un'ora circa prima che Quinn arrivasse. Avrei voluto fosse subito lì perché non volevo rimanere sola. Rimisi il telefono in tasca e riappoggiai la testa sulle mani chiudendo gli occhi. Venni scossa dai miei pensieri quando percepii qualcuno di fronte a me.

"Ehi. Cosa posso darti?" la barista, presumo, mi chiese.

"Vodka tonic, per favore. Più vodka che tonic." Risposi senza aprire gli occhi.

"Arriva subito."

Rimasi seduta lì con gli occhi ancora chiusi quando sentii un bicchiere che veniva appoggiato davanti a me. Mi grattai gli occhi, ma non li aprii.

"Brutta giornata?" chiese la barista.

Passai le dita fra i capelli e scrollai le spalle prima di aprire lentamente gli occhi. "S-Sì" balbettai. Lì, davanti a me, c'era probabilmente la più bella ragazza che io avessi mai visto. Aveva dei lunghi capelli mossi e mori che cadevano sulle spalle, grandi occhi marroni, lucide labbra carnose. Era più bassa di me ed era decisamente latinoamericana. Indossava una maglietta nera attillata col collo a V con scritto "Howard's Bar" e jeans neri attillati. Mi sorrise e sentii il cuore accelerare.

Sono uscita sia con ragazzi che con ragazze. Il genere non mi interessa veramente. Io amo semplicemente le persone. Ho frequentato un po' di ragazze prima di Sam e, ad essere onesti, sono stata a letto con un sacco di persone. Era solo sesso però. L'unica persona che ho amato veramente era Sam, ma, di nuovo, non sono sicura se veramente lo amassi o se era solo per comodità.

"Vuoi un menu?" Mi chiese dopo un minuto.

"Ehm, certo." Risposi senza staccare gli occhi da lei. Si abbassò sotto al bancone e tirò fuori un menu per porlo di fronte a me. Si girò e andò a servire altri clienti. Avevo quasi finito il mio drink e mi stavo incantando quando tornò indietro e mi mise davanti un altro drink.

"Grazie," sussurrai.

"Prego," sorrise. Si girò per andarsene, ma velocemente tornò a guardarmi. "Allora, te lo devo chiedere, cosa ci fa una bella ragazza come te qui tutta da sola?"

Il mio cuore perse un colpo quando disse la parola "bella" e sapevo che le mie guance erano rosso vivo. "Ehm, io sono, uh, sto aspettando una persona," riuscii a dire.

"Il tuo ragazzo?" Chiese alzando un sopracciglio. Oh mio Dio, era bellissima. Avrà probabilmente pensato che fossi raccapricciante perché continuavo a balbettare e non riuscivo a togliere gli occhi da lei.

"N-no. Io non, ehm..." Improvvisamente ricordai perché ero lì. Sentii lacrime che mi pizzicavano gli occhi, ma sbattei le palpebre per bloccarle. Ruppi il contatto visivo e guardai giù le mie mani in grembo. Non avevo intenzione di iniziare a piangere. Non con lei lì. "Non ho un ragazzo. Non più."

Lei sembrava pronta a dire qualcosa, ma l'uomo all'altro lato del bancone la interruppe.

"Ehi, Santana. Sto uscendo. Posso avere il conto?"

Lei mi sorrise e si girò verso di lui. "Certo, Bill." Mi sentii triste, beh più triste di quanto già non fossi, quando si incamminò via. Pigiò qualche numero nella cassa e prese la sua carta per strisciarla sull'apparecchio. Come faceva qualcuno a far sembrare una registrazione di cassa così sexy? In quel momento potevo veramente sentire le mie guance arrossarsi. Dopo un paio di minuti tornò da me con una ciotola in mano che mi mise davanti.

"In caso tu non voglia ordinare altro. Fidati, non vuoi bere a stomaco vuoto," sogghignò. Le sorrisi e annuii.

"Così... ti chiami Santana?" le chiesi.

"Sì. E tu?" chiese prendendo uno straccio e pulendo il posto vicino al mio.

"Brittany."

Mise a posto lo straccio e si pulì le mani sul grembiule prima di appoggiarsi sul bancone coi gomiti di fronte a me. I suoi seni si schiacciarono e provai difficoltà a respirare.

"Brittany... bel nome." Mi sorrise, mentre arrossivo. "Allora, raccontami di questa giornataccia che hai avuto".

Strinsi le labbra e guardai le mie mani scuotendo la testa. "Non vuoi sapere i miei problemi."

"Sono una barista. È il mio mestiere. A volte è più facile parlare con qualcuno che non conosci e che non conosce te."

Perché era così carina con me? Era la definizione di perfezione. Non mi sembrava giusto riversare i miei problemi su di lei, ma lo sguardo che mi stava dando mi diceva che era okay. I suoi occhi mostravano reale preoccupazione. Mi spostai sulla sedia e la guardai di nuovo. Mi sorrideva lievemente come se fosse il suo modo di dire che voleva sentire della mia giornata.

"Beh, il mio ragazzo mi ha scaricata ed è tornato a casa e ho fallito la più grande audizione della mia vita," le dissi prima di prendere un gran sorso del mio drink.

"Gesù. Immagino sia davvero una giornataccia." Scrollai le spalle e presi un cubetto di ghiaccio in bocca. "Perché ti ha mollato?" chiese dopo un momento.

"Stavamo avendo problemi. Non sono scioccata che sia finita, ma non mi aspettavo che succedesse oggi. Lui ed io volevamo cose diverse."

Lei annuì. "Comprensibile. Quindi tu cosa vuoi?"

Mi ci volle un minuto per pensarci, masticando il cubetto di ghiaccio prima di rispondere. "Voglio fare la ballerina professionista. Non mi interessa veramente dove, ma è quello che ho sempre voluto. Lui voleva fare il modello e l'ha fatto. Poi, è tornato a casa stamattina." Scossi via le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere. "La sua immagine è su un bus. Dell'intimo Hanes".

Aggrottò le sopracciglia per un secondo come se stesse pensando. "Capelli biondi? Labbra grandi?"

"È lui," dissi giocando con la cannuccia del drink. "È proprio questo che fa schifo. Adesso devo vedere la sua faccia ovunque vada. UGH!" battibeccai.

"Così ha realizzato il suo sogno, ma non poteva aspettare che tu realizzassi il tuo? È un po' da stronzi," scattò.

Scrollai le spalle. "Tu hai un ragazzo?" chiesi guardandola.

Lei rise e scosse la testa. "No. Non ho un ragazzo dalle superiori".

Questo mi scioccò. Era bellissima. Come cavolo faceva ad essere single? Avrebbe potuto avere qualsiasi ragazzo volesse. "Veramente? Ma sei così bella."

Penso che sia arrossita. È difficile da dire perché le persone di carnagione scura non arrossiscono veramente, ma penso che lei lo abbia fatto. "Sì... non mi piace proprio il genere maschile, se capisci cosa intendo."

Sgranai gli occhi. Stavo sognando. Che qualcuno mi desse un pizzicotto. "Quindi... sei...".

"Lesbica? Sì," mi disse sogghignando.

Sorrisi e feci spallucce. "Quindi niente ragazza?"

Strinse le labbra e non rispose subito.

Si raddrizzò togliendo i gomiti dal bancone e aggrottò la fronte. "Io, uhm... Io non ho relazioni."

"Oh."

"Sì..." Ci fu un attimo di silenzio prima che parlasse di nuovo. "Quindi dimmi di questa audizione," disse riappoggiandosi al banco.

"Oh, uhm, era per il tour di Beyoncé."

Dilatò gli occhi come se fosse impressionata. "Wow! Devi essere molto brava, no?"

"Non abbastanza a quanto pare. È colpa di Sam. Ho continuato a pensare a lui durante tutto il balletto. Mi sono bloccata. Non ho avuto la parte."

"Che sfiga, ma sono sicura che ci saranno altre audizioni," disse muovendo le labbra da un lato.

Stava per dire qualcosa quando Quinn spuntò da dietro di me. "Ciao!" disse colpendomi ai fianchi e facendomi saltare.

"Ehi!" dissi stringendola in un abbraccio.

Santana fece un passo indietro e prese un tovagliolo mettendolo davanti a Quinn. "Cosa posso portarti?"

"Un fuzzy navel, per piacere. Grazie," Quinn rispose. Santana annuì e girò sui tacchi. Ero un po' triste che Quinn ci avesse interrotte. Volevo continuare la conversazione. Tornò indietro un paio di minuti dopo con il drink di Quinn, ma non rimase lì intorno. Tornò dagli altri clienti dato che il bar si stava riempiendo. La fissai mentre se ne andava. Non notai neanche che Quinn mi stava parlando finché non passò una mano davanti alla mia faccia.

"Brittany, ciaooooo," Quinn disse.

Tornai a concentrarmi su di lei e mi scossi dai miei pensieri. "Oh, scusa."

"Tutto okay. Allora che cosa succede? Sam mi ha chiamato," chiese preoccupata.

"Ugh, te l'ha detto?"

"Sì... Mi dispiace Britt," disse stringendomi la mano.

Scrollai le spalle. "Sapevo sarebbe successo presto o tardi. Speravo solo non oggi."

"Oh sì! Come è andata la tua audizione?" chiese allegramente.

"Io, uhm... non ho avuto la parte," risposi tristemente guardando le mie mani.

"Cosa? Ma eri pronta! Cos'è successo?" chiese scioccata.

"Sam è successo. Ugh. Non so. Tutto il tempo continuavo a pensare a lui e sono caduta."

Quinn inclinò la testa di lato e mi diede uno sguardo triste. "Mi dispiace tanto, tesoro."

Quinn ed io parlammo per un po'. Mi aiutò un poco avere qualcuno che si preoccupava per me. Lei ed io siamo amiche dal liceo. Eravamo cheerleader e molto popolari. Non le è mai importato chi frequentassi finché fossi felice. La amavo per questo. Si trasferì a New York poco dopo di Sam e me per perseguire la carriera da attrice. Eravamo nel Glee club insieme. Ha sempre coperto le mie spalle e io le sue.

Dopo un paio d'ore, Quinn disse che doveva tornare a casa da Puck, il suo fidanzato. Ci siamo salutate e lei se ne andò. Si stava facendo tardi, ma non ero pronta per andare a casa nel mio appartamento vuoto. Guardai intorno e non vidi Santana da nessuna parte. Chiesi ad uno degli altri baristi e mi disse che aveva finito il turno. Aggrottai le ciglia. Non la conoscevo, ma per la prima volta oggi mi aveva fatto dimenticare di tutti i miei problemi. Così, invece di tornare a casa, continuai ad ordinare drink.

Per essere giovedì, quel posto era pieno di vita. Il DJ arrivò e la gente era già in pista. Alla fine mi unii e iniziai a ballare con gente a caso. Baciai gente a caso. Ragazzi e ragazze. Feci una pausa e presi un po' di acqua dal bar quando sentii il mio telefono vibrare. Era un sms da Sam.

 _Ehi Britt, spero tu stia bene. Sono arrivato a casa. Mi dispiace che le cose siano finite così. Ti vorrò bene per sempre. - Sam_

Improvvisamente sentii lacrime formarsi negli occhi. Non potevo più resistere. Mi alzai e realizzai quanto ubriaca fossi. Potevo a malapena vedere davanti a me. Riuscii a infilarmi tra la folla e arrivare al bagno. Fortunatamente era un bagno unico. Mi sedetti sul water e singhiozzai silenziosamente lasciando cadere le lacrime. Non so per quanto tempo rimasi seduta finché la porta non si aprì di colpo. Mi dovevo essere dimenticata di chiuderla. Mi fece saltare e guardai in su per vedere Santana in piedi sulla porta.

"Oh... mi- mi dispiace," disse velocemente.

Questa volta, stava indossando un vestito attillato blu scuro che metteva in mostra il suo corpo perfetto. I suoi capelli erano slegati e mossi come prima, ma più sexy. Aveva degli stivali neri al ginocchio e degli orecchini a cerchio.

Velocemente mi asciugai le lacrime e mi alzai, ma inciampai a destra. Quasi caddi, ma Santana mi afferrò prima che potesse succedere. Mi prese per le spalle raddrizzandomi. Il suo profumo era fantastico, qualcosa come sapone alla frutta. Non la guardai. Non volevo mi vedesse così.

"Stai bene?" chiese scrutando la mia faccia in cerca di risposte.

"Sto-sto bene." Risposi e provai a camminare dritto, ma ancora una volta inciampai e Santana mi riprese di nuovo.

"Woah. Okay. Ti ho preso." Mi rimise dritta nuovamente e passò un braccio attorno ai miei fianchi per sostenermi. "Dai, andiamo a chiamarti un taxi."

Mantenne il suo braccio attorno a me, mentre passavamo tra la folla. Un paio di persone che avevo baciato cercarono di riportarmi a ballare. Un ragazzo in particolare, che era ubriaco quanto me, mi portò vicino a se e le sue mani trovarono posto sul mio sedere. Santana velocemente mi strappò via e spinse il ragazzo.

"Togliti da lei, stronzo!" gli urlò addosso.

Wow! Santana arrabbiata era ancora più figa! Non sapevo perché stava facendo tutto questo. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente lasciarmi lì. Non mi conosceva neppure.

Alla fine riuscimmo ad uscire e lei chiamò un taxi. Avevo immaginato che mi avrebbe solo chiamato il taxi e spinto dentro, ma non fu quello che successe. Quando il taxi arrivò, mi aiutò ad entrare e poi entrò pure lei.

"Britt, qual è il tuo indirizzo?" chiese. Il suo braccio ancora intorno a me.

Dissi al tassista il mio indirizzo e lui partì. Di nuovo, mi aspettavo che lei facesse la strada insieme a me, mi lasciasse a casa e tornasse a divertirsi. Non fu quello che accadde.

Quando il taxi arrivò al mio appartamento, uscì con me e pagò il tassista. Mi disse di condurla alla mia porta. Cercai di dirigere la via, ma tutto quello che riuscivo a fare era aggrapparmi a lei. Quando arrivammo alla porta, presi le chiavi dalla tasca e, dopo diversi tentativi, riuscii ad aprire la porta. Accesi l'interruttore vicino all'ingresso, illuminando l'intera stanza. Mi condusse verso il divano e mi fece sedere. Non avevo realizzato che stavo ancora piangendo.

"Mi- mi dispiace," dissi piangendo.

"Shh. Per cosa sei dispiaciuta?" mi chiese asciugando le lacrime con il pollice.

"N-non s-serviva che mi portassi a c-casa," singhiozzai. "Probabilmente ti ho rovinato la serata."

"Non l'hai fatto e volevo essere certa che arrivassi a casa sana e salva," disse dolcemente continuando a asciugarmi le lacrime. Non avevo realizzato fino a quel momento che mi stava tenendo la mano. Non capii perché era così carina e perché si stava prendendo cura di me. Allo stesso tempo, non volevo che se ne andasse. Onestamente volevo piangere tra le sue braccia, ma sapevo che sarebbe stato strano e non mi avrebbe parlato mai più. Si alzò dal divano e mi prese un bicchiere d'acqua. Smisi di piangere e mi ricomposi.

"Ecco. Bevi questo," disse allungandomi il bicchiere.

"Non ti stanchi a servire bevande alla gente?"

Rise. Ci fu un minuto di silenzio mentre bevevo l'acqua. Alla fine, misi il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolino da caffè e mi risedetti sul divano.

"Stai bene ora?" chiese poggiando una mano sul mio ginocchio.

Annuii. "Penso di si":

"Okay, allora me ne vado. Hai bisogno di aiuto per cambiarti?"

Scossi la testa. Dissi quasi di si perché non volevo che se ne andasse, ma sapevo che doveva. "Sono a posto. Grazie di esserti presa cura di me."

Mi sorrise e si alzò. "Nessun problema. Ci vediamo in giro."

E così, se ne andò.

Mi alzai dal divano e andai in camera, l'alcol che iniziava ad andarsene. MI cambiai velocemente e mi lavai i denti, prima di mettermi a letto. Non mi addormentai. Rimasi sveglia pensando alla giornata che avevo avuto. Tuttavia, non pensai a Sam. L'unica persona a cui pensavo era Santana. Volevo conoscerla. Dovevo conoscerla. Non la conoscevo, ma sapevo che era speciale.


	2. Voglio conoscerti

**Capitolo 2: Voglio conoscerti**

Mi svegliai il giorno dopo da sola a letto. Era la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che dormivo da sola. Ero sorpresa di essere rimasta addormentata, ma possiamo ringraziare l'alcol per quello. Oh, l'alcol. Il sole era alto nel cielo ed era così lucente. Sembrava che mi accecasse e non era neanche particolarmente luminoso fuori. Cercai di sedermi, ma sembrava ci fosse un gigantesco elefante seduto sulla mia testa. Odoravo da festa di una confraternita. Non riuscivo a muovermi. Che cavolo era successo la notte scorsa? Com'ero arrivata a casa?

Santana.

Santana mi aveva portato a casa. Avrà pensato che io fossi un caso disperato. C'erano scappate delle lacrime e aveva dovuto prendersi cura di me. Ero un po' imbarazzata. No, non solo un po'. Ero molto imbarazzata.

Guardai l'orologio e vidi che era l'una. Mi lamentai e cercai di sedermi lentamente. La mia testa pulsava e il sole non stava aiutando. Feci cadere le gambe oltre il bordo del letto e un'ondata di nausea mi colpì. Schizzai verso il bagno arrivando giusto in tempo per vomitare nel wc l'alcol rimanente che avevo in corpo. Alzandomi, tirai l'acqua e mi sedetti sulle piastrelle fresche appoggiandomi alla vasca. Magari una doccia mi avrebbe fatto sentire meglio. Mi alzai e aprii la doccia prima di svestirmi lentamente.

Mi ci volle un po' per lavarmi. La maggior parte del tempo rimasi in piedi sotto la cascata di acqua calda cercando di ritrovare la mia compostezza. Una volta lavata, uscii dalla doccia e mi vestii, poi mi feci del caffè e della colazione per asciugare qualsiasi cosa fosse rimasta nello stomaco. Grazie a Dio avevo la giornata libera perché non pensavo che sarei sopravvissuta al lavoro in quello stato.

Il cibo decisamente aiutò. Abbastanza in fretta la nausea sparì, poi presi un analgesico per il mal di testa buttandolo giù con un bicchiere d'acqua.

Mentre ero in salotto, ricordai perché me ne ero andata ieri. Avevo ancora tutti i miei mobili, ma tutte le cose di Sam erano sparite e rimanevano solo le mie. Mi domandai se Santana stesse lavorando. Avrei dovuto ringraziarla e scusarmi per ieri sera. Da un lato ero imbarazzata e volevo nascondermi a letto per sempre, ma dall'altro volevo veramente rivederla.

Perché avevo questa ragazza in testa? Le avevo parlato per circa mezz'ora il giorno prima. Per quello che ne sapevo, avrebbe potuto essere una criminale o una tossicodipendente o qualcosa del genere. No, non lei. Era diversa, non come tutti quelli che conoscevo. Volevo sapere di più su di lei. Da dove veniva? Com'erano i suoi genitori? Aveva fratelli? Cosa le piaceva fare? Com'erano i suoi amici? Quel tipo di cose.

Senza pensarci presi la borsa, le chiavi e corsi fuori della porta.

Camminai per dieci isolati fino al bar, ma quando arrivai là mi bloccai. Cosa le avrei detto? Vabbè, avrei improvvisato. Feci quasi per aprire la porta, ma mi girai e indietreggiai un po'. E se non ci fosse nemmeno stata? Era troppo tardi per sperare di non farci una figura da scema. L'avevo già fatto la sera prima. Dio, perché era così difficile? Non potevo farlo.

Mi girai per tornare a casa, ma mi scontrai con qualcuno e il contenuto della sua borsa si rovesciò al suolo.

"Cristo! Guarda dove cazzo vai!" mi ribatté seccata.

"Oh mio Dio! Mi dispiace!" dissi abbassandomi velocemente per raccogliere le cose della sua borsa.

"Fantastico, sono già in rit- Brittany?" chiese interrompendosi.

Guardai verso l'alto e incontrai un paio di occhi marroni. Conoscevo quegli occhi. Santana. Mi ero scontrata con Santana. Perfetto. Ora non solo ero una sciocca ubriaca, ma anche goffa.

"Santana?" chiesi alla fine. La sua espressione si addolcì e mi sorrise. "Mi dispiace" dissi quando ci alzammo insieme.

"Naah, non preoccuparti. Che cosa stai facendo qui?" chiese dopo aver rimesso le ultime cose di nuovo nella borsa.

"Io... uhm… io..."

"Vieni dentro. Sono in ritardo. Devo timbrare," mi interruppe prendendomi per il braccio e spingendomi nel bar. "Siediti. A meno che tu non debba andare altrove," chiese mettendo via le sue cose e pigiando nel registratore di cassa. C'erano solo poche persone lì dentro. Dovevano essere abituali perché lei non chiese neanche cosa volessero, ma preparò semplicemente i loro drink.

"Sei in ritardo Santana!" un uomo urlò dal retro. Lei fece un'espressione adorabile. Era come un 'oops' che fai quando qualcuno ti becca a fare qualcosa che non dovresti.

"Scusa! Non riuscivo a trovare un taxi libero. Ho dovuto prendere la metro," urlò di rimando.

"Dov'è Tina?" chiese lui arrabbiato.

"Sta arrivando! Probabilmente ha avuto lo stesso problema." Si girò verso di me facendo l'occhiolino e mettendomi un bicchiere di fronte. Merda. Non volevo fare la buona a nulla e non bere, ma mi stavo ancora riprendendo da ieri sera.

"Oh... umm io non..." provai a dire, ma lei si avvicinò a me e sogghignò.

"Tranquilla. È solo acqua. Ho pensato potesse servirti." Ecco quella sensazione di nuovo. Il mio cuore accelerò e i miei palmi sudarono. Mi sentivo come intossicata, di nuovo. Tutto quello che stava facendo era guardarmi.

Stavo per dire qualcosa quando un'altra ragazza arrivò da dietro di lei. Sembrava di fretta. Era un po' più bassa di Santana, asiatica, capelli marroni, occhi marroni. Indossava la stessa cosa di Santana, lo stesso outfit che Santana aveva il giorno prima.

"Era ora che arrivassi. Joe mi ha già cazziato per essere in ritardo. Gli ho detto che stavi arrivando," disse Santana alla ragazza asiatica che si stava legando i capelli in una coda.

L'altra ragazza girò la testa verso di me e i miei occhi si spalancarono scioccati. "Oh, ciao Brittany!" mi salutò.

"Tina? Ciao! Non sapevo lavorassi qui," risposi.

"Oh si, avevo smesso per un po', ma di recente sono tornata per avere dei soldi in più. Come stai?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Voi due vi conoscete?" interruppe Santana.

"Sì, insegna danza allo studio di Mike. Ha iniziato il mese scorso."

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia e mi guardò e poi di nuovo Tina. "Quindi lei è la ballerina di cui Mike parla sempre? Quella che è veramente veramente fantastica?"

Tina rise e io diventai dieci sfumature di rosso. "È lei. Aww, sta arrossendo." Tina si girò verso Santana prima di aggiungere "Dovrò dirgli che l'hai conosciuta quando torniamo a casa."

Improvvisamente qualcosa scattò nella mia testa. "Aspetta, voi vivete insieme?" chiesi velocemente.

"Sì," Tina confermò.

"Sfortunatamente." Santana commentò ironicamente roteando gli occhi.

Io ridacchiai. "Quindi tu sei l'odiosa compagna di stanza?" dissi con un sorriso.

Santana boccheggiò e guardò Tina "Odiosa?"

"Parole di Mike, non mie!" disse Tina scappando da Santana.

"È meglio che scappi!" disse mettendo le mani sui fianchi e riportando la sua attenzione su di me. "Quindi lavori con Mike? È davvero un mondo piccolo."

Annuii e sorrisi. "Sì, è strano. Mike spesso entra in studio e mi dice che la sua compagna di stanza l'ha cazziato di nuovo o che ha portato a casa una nuova ragazza e non è stata molto silenziosa," dissi ridacchiando.

Scosse la testa e sogghignò. "A, dovrebbe sapere di non provocare Snixx e B, gli ho detto di indossare i tappi per le orecchie." Dio, amavo la sua irriverenza. Era così sexy quando era irritata. Stavo sorridendo ampiamente adesso. Tutta la paura che avevo di andare in quel bar era sparita, ma tornò non appena si appoggiò sui gomiti verso di me prima di chiedere: "Allora per cosa sei venuta qui? Ti ho visto andare avanti e indietro dalla porta alla strada."

Oh Dio. Mi metto in imbarazzo da sola. "Oh. Io, uhm, sono venuta per ringraziarti per ieri sera." Guardai verso le mie mani prima di aggiungere "E scusarmi. Spero di non averti rovinato la serata."

MI sorrise. Dio, quel sorriso. Mi trovai a fissare le sue labbra. Erano così carnose. Sembrava una fantastica baciatrice. Volevo sentire le sue labbra sulle mie. Mi domandai se fosse una che baciava dolcemente o violentemente. Era probabilmente fantastica a letto. Oh mio Dio, perché stavo pensando a cose del genere? Mi scossi dai miei pensieri e rifocalizzai la mia attenzione sulla sua faccia. Stava sorridendo dolcemente.

"Ti ho detto ieri sera di non preoccuparti di nulla. È stato un piacere. Volevo fare in modo che arrivassi a casa sana e salva." Ecco che, di nuovo, era tutta carina.

Prima che potessi dire qualcosa, il mio telefono vibrò nella tasca. Lo tirai fuori e vidi un messaggio da Quinn. Diceva _discorso da ragazze 911, al mio appartamento adesso?_ Ancora una volta, Quinn mi rovinava i piani. Aggrottai la fronte al mio telefono e risposi che stavo arrivando.

Santana doveva aver percepito la mia delusione perché mi chiese: "Stai bene?"

"Sì, devo andare. Un'amica ha bisogno di me. Ci vediamo in giro?" le chiesi e giuro che vidi una punta di delusione sul suo volto.

"Sì, ci vediamo in giro."

Presi le mie cose e controvoglia uscii dalla porta. Odiavo non sapere quando l'avrei rivista. Volevo solo sedermi e parlare con lei per sempre. Oh, il modo in cui mi faceva sentire... come se fossi dipendente e desiderassi più di lei ogni volta che mi guardava.

* * *

Non avevo realizzato da quanto tempo stavo imbambolata a sorridere fino a che Tina non mi diede una gomitata.

"Santanaaaaa," canticchiò Tina. Mi riscossi dai miei pensieri e mi girai verso Tina. "Ti avevo persa per un minuto."

"Oh scusa, io, ehm, mi ero incantata," cercai di sviare. Tina mi lesse dentro e sorrise.

"Uh huh. O stavi solo pensando ad una certa bionda che è appena uscita dalla porta," esclamò.

"Piantala, non lo stavo facendo," mi difesi.

"Okay, come ti pare," disse Tina alzando le braccia.

Restammo in silenzio per un po' di minuti, mentre pulivamo il bar. Volevo veramente sapere di più riguardo Brittany. Anche se non avevo avuto una relazione in anni, mi sentivo come se volessi stare intorno a lei e solo lei. Avevo bisogno di sapere di più.

"Quindi... che cosa sai di lei?" chiesi casualmente.

"Perché ti interessa?" sbottò.

"Io non..." mi guardai i piedi.

Potevo percepire Tina fissarmi. Riusciva sempre a leggere attraverso me.

"Tutto quello che so è che è dell'Ohio e che è venuta qui per continuare a ballare. Ed è assurdamente brava a farlo," disse arrendendosi. Bloccai le mie labbra per impedirmi di sorridere. Se Tina dice che è brava, allora è molto brava. "Ma se vuoi sapere di più, chiedi a Mike. Sono sicura che ne sa più di me." Annuii e iniziai a girarmi per andare dall'altro lato del bar, ma lei parlò bloccandomi. "Non so se le piacciono le ragazze o no, ma se fosse così, prenderesti in considerazione di frequentarla?"

Le lanciai uno sguardo. "Sai che non vado agli appuntamenti." Dissi duramente.

"Santana, quando la smetterai? Perché non puoi trovare qualcuno e rimanerci? Non tutti ti faranno soffrire."

Raggelai alla sua affermazione. "Smettila. Non sai niente a riguardo." Dissi digrignando i denti.

"Solo... smettila di scappare," disse Tina sottovoce.

Prima che potesse dire altro, tornai nella stanza per prendere del ghiaccio, volendo star sola per un paio di minuti. Tutta la mia vita è stata una serie di persone che se ne sono andate. I miei genitori morirono in un incidente d'auto quando avevo 15 anni e dopo vissi con mia nonna fino a che le dissi che ero gay e mi buttò fuori casa. Da quel momento, mi trasferii di luogo in luogo, dormendo sui divani della gente. Tina ed io eravamo allo stesso anno e mi vide vivere tutto ciò. Dopo il liceo, lasciai la mia città natale nello stato di Washington e viaggiai negli Stati Uniti per due anni prima di venire in città ed imbattermi in Tina. Mike e Tina mi presero con loro ed eccomi qui.

Durante le mie avventure, conobbi diversa gente di diversi ambienti. Alcuni buoni, altri cattivi. Ho sperimentato droghe, ma non divenni mai dipendente o altro. Dopo aver visto cosa fa alla gente, ne uscii. Le persone mi dicono che sono forte per essere passata attraverso quello che mi è successo mantenendomi pulita. Tuttavia, i miei problemi di fiducia lo compensano. Non mi fido della gente abbastanza per avere una relazione con loro. Le persone entrano nella tua vita, ci rimangono per un po' e poi se ne vanno. Questa è la vita e rifiuto di lasciarli entrare, prendere quello che è rimasto di me e lasciarmi da sola di nuovo. È troppo difficile, così rimorchio e basta. In quel modo non ci sono sentimenti coinvolti e scelgo io quando devono andarsene. Chiamatemi egoista o codarda, ma sta funzionando da anni.

* * *

Dopo la mia mattinata con Santana, mi incontrai con Quinn da Starbucks ad un paio di isolati di distanza. Era già lì così non dovetti aspettarla.

"Ehi. Scusa che ci ho messo così tanto," spiegai sedendomi nella sedia vuota di fronte a lei.

"Tutto okay, come va? Stai bene?" chiese preoccupata.

Giusto. Sam. Mi ero quasi dimenticata di lui. Non è triste?

"Sto bene," annuii.

Sorrise e annuì di rimando. "Quindi cosa stavi facendo prima di venire qui? Hai la faccia di 'ho conosciuto qualcuno.'" Quinn mi conosce così bene. Arrossii vivacemente e lei fece cadere la mascella. "L'hai fatto! Dimmi tutto adesso!"

"Okay, okay. Ricordi la barista di ieri?" chiesi.

Annuì. "Penso di sì... sì, okay. Ricordo adesso. Capelli scuri? Molto carina?"

Sorrisi e annuii. "Sì. Prima che tu arrivassi stavamo parlando da un po'. Mi ha chiesto cosa era successo, bla bla bla. Ero così triste per tutto, così ho finito per rimanere lì e ho bevuto MOLTO e poi Sam mi ha mandato un sms che mi ha rattristato ancora di più e ho iniziato a piangere. Lei mi ha visto e mi ha portato a casa."

"Ti ha portato a casa? Nient'altro?" chiese curiosamente.

"No, ma è stata veramente dolce, così sono tornata al bar per ringraziarla e abbiamo parlato fino adesso."

"Le piacciono le ragazze?" Quinn chiese speranzosa.

"È lesbica," dissi orgogliosamente.

"Oh mio DIO! Dobbiamo far sì che accada!" Quinn quasi urlò.

Ridacchiai. "Sì, ma quando le stavo parlano lei ha detto che non vuole relazioni. Quindi, non so..." dissi tristemente.

"Oh, dai. Nessuno sarebbe capace di lasciarti andare e sembra che ti piaccia proprio."

"Mi piace. Oh e vive con Mike," esclamai.

"Mike? Il ragazzo che lavora con te?" chiese sorpresa.

"Sì. Strano vero?"

Lei annuì e bevve un sorso di caffè. "Quindi, abbiamo intenzione di far succedere qualcosa?"

* * *

 _Venerdì_

Non avevo avuto notizie o visto Santana da quando l'avevo ringraziata. Ero stata impegnata con il lavoro tutta la settimana, quindi non avevo avuto tempo per fermarmi e vederla. Inoltre, non volevo pensasse che la stavo stalkerando o altro. Arrivai allo studio di danza, quando mi scontrai con Tina.

"Ehi, Brittany!" disse camminando verso di me quando poggiai per terra il mio borsone e cercai la mia musica.

"Ehi Tina! Come stai?" chiesi educatamente.

"Sto bene. Sto solo aspettando Mike. Tu come stai?"

"Bene, sono contenta sia venerdì. In realtà questo fine settimana sono libera, quindi dopo questa lezione posso rilassarmi."

"È un bene," disse mentre Mike entrava. "Beh, passa un buon weekend."

"Anche tu. Ciao Mike," dissi salutandoli.

"Ciao Britt," disse Mike salutandomi a sua volta.

Tina intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Mike e iniziarono ad incamminarsi fuori dallo studio. Mi girai verso lo stereo per mettere la musica quando sentii dei passi. Immaginai fosse la mia classe, ma quando mi girai Tina era riapparsa.

"Ehi, mi stavo chiedendo cosa fai stasera," chiese con un piccolo sorriso.

Scrollai le spalle "Probabilmente avrò un appuntamento con la mia tv."

Ridacchiò e annuì. "Noi andiamo in un club. Dovresti venire. Santana sarà lì," mi stuzzicò. Non potei non sorridere quando disse il suo nome. Serrai le labbra pensandoci. Mi mancava veramente Santana e, in questo modo, avrei potuto conoscerla meglio. "Dai, sarà divertente," aggiunse.

"Okay," dissi con un sorriso sfacciato.

"SÌ! Okay, dammi il tuo numero così ti mando i dettagli," disse Tina felicemente allungandomi il suo telefono. Scrissi il mio numero e lo salvai prima di ridarle il cellulare. "Bene, ci vediamo dopo allora!"

Sorrisi di nuovo ridacchiando. "Okay, ci vediamo dopo."

Dopo aver ricevuto i dettagli da Tina, mi vestii con un vestito nero attillato che rivelava una generosa porzione di pelle e tacchi neri. Chiamai Quinn e accettò di venire con me, così se avesse finito per essere un fiasco, almeno avrei avuto una faccia amica vicino.

Arrivammo ad un club popolare a Manhattan alle 8 circa. C'era una lunga coda e una mezza dozzina di buttafuori che lasciavano entrare la gente. La fila non si stava neppure muovendo. Iniziai a preoccuparmi che non saremmo riuscite ad entrare. Sembrava che le uniche persone ad entrare fossero VIP. Tina non mi aveva menzionato niente a riguardo. Non appena stavo per dire qualcosa a Quinn, il mio telefono squillò con il numero di Tina sullo schermo.

"Pronto?" risposi.

"Ehi! Sei già là?" chiese. Era difficile sentirla sopra la musica.

"Sì, siamo in coda."

"Cosa?" chiese. Dissi qualcos'altro, ma non riusciva a sentirmi. Iniziai a diventare nervosa. Volevo veramente stare un po' con Santana. "Aspetta," sentii un fruscio e poi fu molto più tranquillo. "Okay, vieni all'inizio della coda. Sono qui adesso."

"Dobbiamo andare all'inizio della coda" dissi a Quinn.

"Chi è?" chiese Tina al telefono.

"Oh, spero sia okay. Ho chiesto alla mia amica Quinn di venire," dissi nervosamente guardando Quinn.

"Certo che è okay! Adesso muovetevi e portate il culo qui," ridacchiò. Quinn prese il mio braccio, mentre la conducevo all'inizio della fila ancora al telefono. Vidi Tina lì in piedi vicino a un buttafuori, a cui stava sussurrando qualcosa nell'orecchio.

"Ecco, sono loro. Sono con me," disse al buttafuori. Lui annuì e tolse la corda per lasciarci passare.

Questo posto non era come altri locali che avevo già visto. C'erano almeno tre bar e una grande pista da ballo affollata. Qualsiasi cosa era tinta di viola da tutte le luci nere. Tina ci portò in un'area con tavoli e sgabelli. Non appena salì le scale, intravidi Santana seduta da sola che sorseggiava il suo drink. Era assolutamente meravigliosa. I suoi capelli erano sciolti e mossi. Indossava un vestito attillato che mostrava il suo corpo snello. Era difficile dire di che colore fosse a causa della luce. Inoltre, aveva gli stessi stivali con cui l'avevo già vista.

"Guarda chi ho trovato!" disse Tina cantilenando, mentre ci avvicinavamo al tavolo.

Santana sgranò gli occhi scioccata. "Brittany!" disse sorpresa. "Che cosa ci fai qui?"

"Tina mi ha invitato" dissi, incapace di trattenere un sorriso.

Santana mandò uno sguardo a Tina, che fece un sorriso furbetto prima di parlare. "Questo giro lo pago io. Cosa volete bere?"

"Cosa bevi?" chiesi a Santana.

"Captain e coca," disse.

"Prendo quello che beve lei," dissi a Tina.

"Oh no, qualcosa mi dice che non sei al mio stesso livello in fatto di bere. Prendile un vodka tonic con ghiaccio extra," tagliò corto Santana.

"Okay, Quinn vuoi venire con me?" domandò Tina.

"Certo, ti seguo."

Quinn e Tina andarono verso il bar lasciando Santana e me da sole.

"Siediti," disse lei indicando una sedia vuota accanto a lei. "Allora come stai? Non ti ho visto in giro ultimamente."

"Sto bene, molto impegnata," risposi sedendomi. "Cosa mi dici di te?"

Alzò le spalle. "Decisamente bene. Sto solo lavorando molto."

Annuii e mi spostai un po' così che la stavo fronteggiando. "Quindi, da quanto tempo fai la barista?" le chiesi.

"Umm, due anni," disse socchiudendo gli occhi pensandoci.

"Davvero? Sei andata a scuola per farlo?"

"No," disse prendendo un sorso del drink. "Tina mi ha insegnato."

Annuii. "Wow. Quindi niente college?"

"No. Cosa mi dici di te?" rispose seccamente.

Scossi la testa. "No, ma sono andata ad un liceo artistico."

"Ah si? Non sapevo che ci fossero in Ohio."

"Come fai a sapere che sono dell'Ohio?" chiesi velocemente realizzando che non le avevo mai detto da dove venivo.

"Oh... io uh..." balbettò.

"Hai chiesto di me, vero?" la stuzzicai.

"Cooosa? No." Le sorrisi furbamente, mentre lei cercava di dissimulare. "Okay, va bene." Ammise alzando leggermente le braccia in aria.

Le sorrisi ampiamente, mentre arrossivo. Grazie a Dio che era semi-buio lì dentro così non si poteva veramente vedere. "Quindi, sei di qui?" le chiesi dopo un momento di silenzio.

"No. Sono dello stato di Washington. Giusto fuori Seattle," sorrise.

"Oh wow! Cosa fai così lontano da casa? Vai mai a trovare i tuoi genitori?"

Notai la faccia di Santana passare da corteggiatrice a seria e il suo corpo irrigidirsi. Forse era un argomento sensibile. Sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma alla fine non lo fece. Guardò verso le sue mani sul suo grembo come se stesse pensando a cosa dire. Non appena stavo per dire qualcosa venimmo interrotte.

"Siamo tornateee!" Cantilenò Tina. "Okay Brittany, ecco il tuo vodka tonic. Santana, il tuo captain e coca." Tina mi passò il drink e ne presi un grande sorso. Non so cos'era successo, ma all'improvviso la situazione era diventata molto tesa. Decisi di non spingere l'argomento e venni portata sulla pista da ballo da Mike. Guardai Santana che aveva ancora lo stesso sguardo, mentre camminavo con Mike. Volevo solo buttare le mie braccia su di lei e baciarla finché non si fosse sentita meglio. Immaginai che sarebbe stato meglio lasciar stare e divertirmi.

Dopo tre canzoni, Mike ed io tornammo al tavolo a corto di aria. Presi un lungo sorso del mio drink e mi sedetti. Santana sembrava essersi rianimata un po'. Potevo comunque vedere il dolore nei suoi occhi, ma era molto più felice grazie al Captain Morgan. Mi sedetti e parlai col gruppo per un po'. Per lo più era per conoscerci meglio. Una canzone finì e una iniziò e mentre l'alcol si insinuava nel mio sangue mi trovai a trascinare Santana in pista. Stava sorridendo ampiamente e rideva chiaramente ubriaca quanto me, se non di più. Riuscimmo ad arrivare, inciampando, in pista e lei mi cadde addosso. Stavamo ridendo a crepapelle e la aiutai a raddrizzarsi un po'.

In quel momento, non ci servirono parole. Uno sguardo nei suoi occhi e le vidi l'anima. Sono sicura che si stesse sentendo allo stesso modo. No: so che si stava sentendo così. I nostri corpi si mossero insieme alla musica. Incollò le sue mani alle mie, mentre eravamo schiacciate l'una contro l'altra. Anche se fossi stata sobria, mi sarei comunque sentita così inebriata con lei così vicina. Quando la canzone finì, il resto del gruppo si unì a noi e Santana si spostò da me. Istantaneamente mi mancò, anche se fece solo tre passi indietro. Volevo ancora il suo corpo contro il mio. Volevo portarla a casa, strapparle i vestiti di dosso e fare l'amore con lei. Non era come tutte le persone con cui ero stata prima. Era eccitante e terrificante allo stesso tempo.

La prossima cosa che seppi, era Santana che mi accompagnava nel mio appartamento. Aveva un braccio intorno a me, mentre mi portava dentro e mi faceva sedere sul divano. Sembrò un deja vu. Mi diede delle pillole e un bicchiere di acqua, si sedette con me finché non finii. Poi, in una mossa mi aiutò ad alzarmi e mi portò in camera da letto un'altra volta chiedendo se avevo bisogno di aiuto a cambiarmi. Le dissi che stavo bene e lei mi diede la buona notte. Questa volta, tuttavia, la fermai prima che lasciasse la mia stanza.

"Santana?" farfugliai.

"Sì?" mi chiese girandosi a guardarmi.

"Mi piaci." Le dissi sfacciatamente.

Ridacchiò. "Mi piaci anche tu, Britt."

Britt. Mi aveva chiamato Britt. Non potei non sorridere. Mi faceva sempre questo effetto. Mi sembrava di sentire le farfalle nello stomaco e prima che potessi fermarmi sputai fuori le parole.

"Usciresti con me?"

Sorrise e camminò verso il letto. "Sei carina, ma sono abbastanza sicura tu sia etero," disse ridendo leggermente.

Mi sedetti dritta. "Sono stata con entrambi i sessi. Non mi interessa veramente il genere. Mi piace chi mi piace, " dichiarai come se nulla fosse.

Sorrise al pavimento prima di guardarmi seriamente. "Non vado ad appuntamenti né ho relazioni, Brittany. Mi dispiace, ma tu ed io… non succederà mai." Il mio sorriso vacillò e sentii quel nodo alla gola di quando stai per piangere. Un altro rifiuto. Si girò velocemente sussurrandomi buonanotte prima di chiudere la mia porta, lasciandomi con niente tranne che rifiuto.

Non potevo farci nulla. La volevo e basta. Ne avevo bisogno. Iniziai a sentirmi come se questo avesse riguardato Sam, come se io avessi bisogno di qualcuno e lei fosse la prima attrazione che provavo dopo di lui. Forse ero pazza e stavo solo passando una fase.

No. Non era così. Non l'avrei lasciata rifiutarmi. Stava per diventare mia. Avrei aspettato per sempre se avessi dovuto, ma tutto quel dolore che avevo visto in lei quella sera, io sarei riuscita a ripararlo. Sapevo nel cuore che non era finita. In speranza, dovevo continuare a provarci.

Non mi preoccupai neppure di cambiarmi. Mi distesi sul letto e il sonno arrivò velocemente.


	3. Segreti

**Capitolo 3: Segreti**

Il dolore della mattina dopo arrivò più veloce di quanto sperassi. Il dolore del rifiuto di Santana fece star male tutto il mio corpo. Sapevo che sarebbe stato difficile averla, ma non mi aspettavo di sentirmi così. Più provavo a non pensarci, più lo facevo. Non volevo muovermi dal mio posticino sicuro a letto. Una parte di me sperava di poter riprendere tutto indietro e darle più tempo. Forse non era attratta da me. Forse non ero il suo tipo. Se Santana era qualcosa, di sicuro non era leggibile.

Il mio telefono squillò sul comodino vicino al letto. Girai la testa e lo fissai per vedere chi fosse. Forse era Santana che mi aveva mandato un sms di scuse e riconsiderava la mia proposta. Sapevo già la risposta a quella domanda. Comunque, tirai fuori il mio braccio e presi il cellulare solo per vedere un sms di Quinn che chiedeva di andare a pranzo con lei oggi.

Grazie a Dio per Quinn. Avrebbe saputo cosa fare.

/

Quinn e io ci incontrammo in un piccolo caffè in centro. Era pieno perché era ora di pranzo, ma non ci volle niente per individuarla. Ordinammo e lei iniziò a raccontarmi della scuola e di Puck. Stavo ascoltando a metà perché non riuscivo a togliermi Santana dalla testa.

"Allora... come sei arrivata a casa ieri sera?" chiese alla fine "Avete... sai...?"

Guardai verso il mio piatto, giocando con il cibo prima di scuotere la testa tristemente. "Le ho chiesto di uscire con me. Ha detto di no." Dissi seccamente.

"Cosa?! Oh, tesoro, mi dispiace. Stai bene?" chiese poggiando la sua mano sopra la mia che era distesa vicino al mio piatto.

Scrollai le spalle. "Immagino di sì. Mi piace molto, Quinn. Lei è… diversa. Non riesco a spiegarlo." Guardai Quinn che mi sorrise stringendomi la mano.

"Ti ha detto perché?" chiese esitando.

"Ha detto che non ha relazioni."

"Oh, beh. Io non mi arrenderei. Se è supposto che succeda, succederà." Disse ottimisticamente togliendo la sua mano dalla mia.

"Forse dovrei lasciarla stare e darle un po' di spazio."

Quinn mise giù la forchetta. "No. Uh, uh. Se vuoi arrivare a qualcuno, fai l'opposto."

"Cosa intendi?" chiesi inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Diventa inevitabile. Del tipo, stai un po' con Tina al suo appartamento e falle visita a lavoro. Fa in modo di essere super sexy. Fidati, non sarà in grado di resisterti."

Sorrisi all'idea. Quinn è sempre stata un genio quando si parlava di queste cose. Mi piaceva Tina e Mike era veramente fantastico, quindi era una fortuna. Presi il mio telefono e mandai un messaggio a Tina chiedendole se voleva uscire stasera. Rispose velocemente con un sì e il suo indirizzo dicendomi di incontrarci lì. Sorrisi, mentre rimisi il mio telefono in tasca.

"Fatto. Vado da Tina stasera."

"Vedi! Quindi, se Santana è lì, lei ti pregherà di uscire con te." Sorrise battendomi la mano. "Allora, cosa indosserai?"

/

Arrivai da Tina alle 7 come pianificato. Decisi di camminare fino all'appartamento. Avevo veramente bisogno di tempo per prepararmi a cosa sarebbe successo e inoltre si stava molto bene fuori. Mi serviva una dichiarazione da fare a Santana. Avevo bisogno che mi vedesse.

Bussai tre volte alla porta del loro appartamento. Sentii del trambusto dall'altro lato e mi domandai cosa stesse succedendo. Finalmente, sentii la porta scattare e in piedi davanti a me c'era Santana. Le sue labbra carnose come al solito e i suoi capelli in onde disordinate. Era casualmente vestita in un paio di jeans blu scuro attillati e una maglietta rossa. Sorrisi quando guardai giù ai suoi piedi scalzi. Era così bella, ma carina allo stesso tempo. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono come se non sapesse cosa dire.

"Ehi Brittany," disse finalmente. Sorrisi e spostai i capelli su una spalla. Sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte e cercò di guardarmi sottilmente su e giù. "Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese dopo un secondo.

"Rilassati. Sono qui per vedere Tina," sogghignai. Sembrò colta alla sprovvista come se qualcuno avesse detto qualcosa di veramente ridicolo.

Un'ondata di sollievo mi colpì quando sentii Tina avvicinarsi. "Ciao Brittany! Entra pure." Disse cortesemente prima di girarsi verso Santana che mi stava ancora fissando. "Dio, Santana, spostati e lascia entrare la ragazza."

Sembrò riscuotersi dai suoi pensieri e si spostò di lato. "C-certo, uh, entra," balbettò. Mi colpì un'ondata di soddisfazione perché lei era sempre sicura di sé e adesso sembrava si fosse sciolta in una pozzanghera.

Tenni la testa alta e camminai con sicurezza nel loro appartamento annuendo a Santana quando la oltrepassai. Potevo dire dallo sguardo nei suoi occhi che era nervosa. Forse era per come ero vestita o solo perché mi aveva servito un piatto di rifiuto e io glielo stavo rinfacciando. La sua fiducia in se stessa ritornò, comunque, quando ci sedemmo tutti sul divano.

"Allora, hai scelto di passare il tuo sabato sera con Signor e Signora Noia?" commentò.

"Santana, sei qui anche tu quindi immagino tu stia scegliendo di passare il sabato sera con noi," Tina rispose velocemente. Quello mi fece ridacchiare. Santana sbuffò e incrociò le braccia. "Devi scusarla. La sua solita scopamica le ha dato buca e lei diventa molto irritabile quando non scopa," disse Tina intelligentemente girando la testa per guardarmi.

"Ciao. Sono ancora qui e non divento irritabile." Rispose Santana prima di guardarmi. "Non ascoltarla." Santana fece una linguaccia a Tina che ritornò il gesto.

Era così diversa a casa nel suo elemento rispetto a quando era fuori. Immagino che non avesse bisogno di impressionare la gente o rimanere professionale. Era decisamente piccante. Mi piaceva. Poteva passare dall'essere molto dolce a distruggerti con un solo schiocco di dita. Per me, dimostrava passione. Potevo vedere passione nei suoi occhi ogni volta che succedeva. Beh, passione mista a rabbia.

"Allora, come vi siete incontrate ragazze?" chiesi indicando Tina e Santana.

"Liceo. Eravamo nel Glee club insieme," rispose Tina.

"Ero anche io nel Glee club!" dissi entusiasticamente.

"Veramente? Che strano! Quindi sai cantare?" chiese Tina, scioccata.

Scossi la testa. "Non proprio. Per la maggior parte ballavo. Tu canti?" chiesi rivolgendomi a Santana.

Scosse le spalle. "Immagino di si."

"Oh, non farti prendere in giro. Fa una fantastica Amy Winehouse. Non è così, Santana?" Tina stuzzicò.

"Okay, sì. So cantare." Disse alzando le mani all'aria.

"Beh, corre voce che tu sia una ballerina molto brava," Tina affermò.

Arrossii. "Immagino sia così" dissi imitando Santana. Lei se ne accorse e mi colpì il il braccio. Tina ed io ridacchiammo.

"Giusto. La piccola 'Miss sto solo facendo un'audizione per Beyoncè." Santana sottolineò.

"Beyonce?! Oh mio DIO, sei una delle sue ballerine?" Tina chiese a occhi sgranati.

"No... non ce l'ho fatta," dissi guardando le mie mani.

Tina si imbronciò. "Aww, mi dispiace. Se ho imparato qualcosa da Mike, sono degli idioti a non averti preso."

Alzai le spalle. "Immagino di sì Era il lavoro dei miei sogni. Sarei andata in tour con lei."

Sentendo la mia tristezza riguardo alla mia audizione fallita, Tina cambiò argomento. "Allora, stavo pensando, dato che siamo ancora tutti piuttosto sbronzi da ieri sera, potremmo rimanere qui e guardare un film," Tina disse, ma era più come una domanda.

"Mi sembra perfetto," dissi sorridendo.

Santana, Tina ed io prendemmo bibite e snacks dalla cucina prima di sistemarci nei divani. Ce n'erano due nell'appartamento. Un divano a tre posti e un divanetto. Mike arrivò nel momento in cui prendevamo gli snacks. Tina e Mike si sistemarono sul divano e io, non volendo sentirmi il terzo incomodo, mi sedetti vicino Santana nel divanetto. Si mosse scomodamente all'inizio, ma alla fine si stravaccò con le mani sullo stomaco. Io mi sedetti nell'angolo opposto al suo sistemando il gomito sul poggiolo con la mano a pugno contro la tempia.

Guardammo un film d'azione. Non mi ricordo il nome, ma potevo sentire Santana guardarmi di sbieco tutto il tempo. Mi domandai a cosa stesse pensando. Ad un certo punto la guardai e lei dovette averlo percepito perché girò la testa verso di me, ma mi rigirai velocemente verso la tv. Si riaggiustò così che le sue gambe erano a pochi centimetri dalle mie. Non sapevo se l'avesse fatto apposta o no, ma durante il secondo film, una commedia romantica o simile, non potevo togliermi il pensiero dalla testa. Solo un paio di centimetri e ci saremmo toccate. Iniziai ad avvicinare la mia gamba più vicino a lei e sapevo che aveva visto cosa stavo facendo.

Santana si alzò di scatto mormorando qualcosa riguardo a riempire i drink. Sospirai sconfitta. Ero così vicina a lei, ma ancora una volta mi lasciò con niente tranne che rifiuto. Non tornò indietro. Disse che era stanca e che voleva fare la doccia e andare a letto. Era estenuante.

Uscii con Tina per i cinque giorni successivi e mangiai con Quinn al bar. Penso che dopo il terzo giorno lei iniziò a capire che non me ne sarei andata quindi la smise di trovare scuse per andarsene e mi accettò come amica. Immagino che lo fossimo, almeno. Sarei andata da lei al lavoro e mi avrebbe chiesto della mia giornata, flirtato e, un passo alla volta, mi avrebbe raccontato qualcosa in più su di lei. L'argomento genitori era ancora un'area grigia, ma non volevo essere troppo curiosa. Se voleva raccontarmi qualcosa, l'avrebbe fatto.

Continuai a vestirmi al meglio e a flirtare. Volevo sapesse che non sarei andata da nessuna parte, solo senza dirglielo a parole. L'unica cosa peggiore del suo rifiuto sarebbe stata non poter guardare in quei bellissimi occhi marroni ogni giorno. Non avevamo veramente passato del tempo da sole dalla serata al club, ma non sapevo come chiederglielo senza che pensasse fosse un appuntamento. Comunque, quello cambiò.

Andai al bar da sola perché Quinn doveva finire del lavoro. Il bar era tranquillo e monotono, il che era strano per un venerdì, ma ancora una volta, era solo poco dopo pranzo. Individuai Tina dietro il bar, ma non Santana. Tina mi vide entrare e salutò allegramente. Andai da lei e mi lasciai cadere sullo sgabello davanti a lei.

"Ehi. Sei in ritardo" osservai.

"Sì, qualcuno è ammalato e lo sto coprendo facendo un doppio turno, quindi sono bloccata qui tutto il giorno," sbuffò.

Misi il broncio. "Che schifo, ma almeno stai facendo soldi."

"Vero, ma i venerdì di solito sono le serate tra coinquilini. È tradizione," disse alzando le spalle.

"Beh, ci saranno altri venerdì," dissi cercando di sembrare ottimista.

"Sì..." Tina iniziò a dire qualcosa, ma qualcuno la interruppe.

"Okay, me ne sto andando." Disse Santana emergendo dal retro con la sua borsa in mano. Alzò lo sguardo e mi vide e giurai di aver visto i suoi occhi illuminarsi. "Oh, ciao Britt."

"Ehi!" dissi agitando la mano. _Agitando la mano Brittany? Sul serio?_

"Allora, dato che tu sei bloccata qui tutta la sera devo trovare qualcosa da fare per passare il tempo" Santana fece un sorrisetto a Tina.

"Beh, perché non senti se Brittany è libera?" Tina suggerì astutamente, mentre mi faceva l'occhiolino.

"Umm-" Iniziò a dire Santana, ma la fermai.

"Sono libera," dissi troppo entusiasticamente. _Dio, calmati._

Mi sorrise lievemente e annuì. "Okay, bene. Passerai il tempo con me allora."

"Fantastico. Cosa facciamo?" chiesi.

Stava cercando qualcosa in borsa. Come se stesse scavando furiosamente lì dentro. "Devo andare a casa e farmi la doccia e il resto, ma puoi venire con me e possiamo stare lì per un po'," disse non guardandomi negli occhi. "Ah, eccola qui." Disse tirando fuori una chiave.

Tina roteò gli occhi. "Dovresti veramente trovare un portachiavi. Quante volte hai perso quella cavolo di chiave?" chiese e poi si girò verso di me. "Non posso dirti quante volte mi ha chiamato nel bel mezzo della notte perché era chiusa fuori dall'appartamento e non riusciva a trovare la chiave."

"Oh, fanculo Tina." Sbottò. "Pronta?" mi chiese.

Annuii, lei fece il giro del bancone e la seguii fuori. Chiuse la sua borsa e la buttò sulla spalla camminando velocemente giù per la strada. Per essere così piccola, sicuramente camminava velocemente. Fortunatamente, ho le gambe lunghe così non mi ci volle molto per raggiungerla.

Quando arrivammo al suo appartamento, calciò via i tacchi, buttò la borsa per terra e andò al frigo prendendo una bottiglia d'acqua. Ne indicò una a me, ma scossi la testa.

"Vado in doccia. Mettiti comoda. Il telecomando è sul tavolo se vuoi guardare la tv" disse passandosi le dita tra i capelli. Poteva letteralmente rendere qualsiasi cosa bella senza neanche provarci. La fissai e sorrisi prima di annuire e lei sparì velocemente.

Sentii la doccia aprirsi e non potei non immaginare come fosse nuda dietro quelle porte chiuse.

Probabilmente era fantastica sotto l'acqua che scorreva sul suo corpo magro. I suoi capezzoli probabilmente si irrigidivano e doveva essere assolutamente magnifica quando si passava le dita tra i capelli. Non so per quanto tempo ero rimasta a pensare finché sentii la porta scattare e Santana apparve in salotto con nient'altro che un asciugamano. Boccheggiai leggermente alla sua vista. I suoi lunghi capelli ricadevano su una spalla e le sue gambe appena depilate stavano ancora gocciolando. Mi ci volle tutto il controllo in corpo per non andare da lei e toglierle l'asciugamano di dosso e stare in mezzo a quelle gambe perfette. Sorrise furbamente verso di me. Sapeva cosa stava facendo. Sempre così istigatrice.

"Vuoi aiutarmi a scegliere qualcosa da mettere?" chiese sorridendomi astutamente.

Mi alzai dalla pozzanghera in cui mi ero sciolta e mi schiarii la voce. "C-certo."

Si girò sui tacchi e camminò verso la camera da letto. La seguii nervosamente cercando di liberarmi dalla pulsazione in mezzo alle gambe. Questa ragazza lo rendeva impossibile.

"Siediti," disse indicando il letto. Mi sedetti sul bordo e chiusi di scatto le gambe ringraziando Dio che non fossi un maschio.

Camminò nello scuro guardaroba. Non riuscivo a vederla mentre era là dentro perché era lontano a destra da dove ero seduta. Uscì con due differenti opzioni di vestiti. Come si aspettava che scegliessi, mentre stava lì davanti quasi nuda davanti a me non lo so, ma alla fine scelsi. Sorrise alla mia scelta e tornò indietro nell'armadio. La vidi togliere l'asciugamano con la coda dell'occhio e mi sporsi a destra per vedere meglio. Stava fronteggiando il muro ed era troppo buio per vederla chiaramente. Mi sporsi un po' di più in là oltre il bordo letto. Iniziò a dire qualcosa e si girò. Cercai di risedermi sul letto, ma mi aveva spaventato e io, impanicata, finii per cadere dal letto con un grosso tonfo. Grande.

Sollevò un sopracciglio e uscì dal guardaroba, mentre armeggiavo cercando di rimettermi in piedi. "S-scusa. C-caduto il telefono," mentii.

Sogghignò. "Mmmmmh." Cavolo. Vedeva attraverso di me.

"Tu che esci con Tina tutto il tempo, qui, al lavoro. So che pensi che se continui a stare qui intorno io alla fine cederò, ma non funzionerà." Disse duramente con un po' di raucedine. "Guarda, non ti conviene incasinarti con me. Meriti di meglio. Meriti qualcuno che possa darti tutto quello che hai sempre voluto e di più. Non sono quella persona e, come ho detto, non ho relazioni. So che non vuoi sentirlo dire, ma il massimo che posso fare è essere tua amica. Mi piace uscire con te, Brittany, ma è tutto quello che saremo: amiche."

Deglutii il nodo che si stava formando in gola. Non mi è mai bruciato tanto un rifiuto come il suo, ma non volevo andarmene. Non credevo che saremmo state solo amiche. Forse se mi avesse visto per quella che sono veramente, avrebbe cambiato idea. Volevo vedere la sua anima , in fondo fino al cuore.

Si sedette sul divano e io alzai i piedi dal pavimento incamminandomi dove era seduta e mi sedetti sull'altro lato. Accese la tv e fece zapping fra i canali prima di fermarsi su uno. Rimanemmo sedute in un silenzio scomodo per molto tempo. Nessuna di noi due sapeva veramente cosa dire all'altra dopo quello. Alla fine non potei più resistere e presi il telecomando spegnendo la tv.

"Okay, so che continui a dire che non uscirai mai con me, ma io non ci credo. Penso che un giorno lo capirai anche tu. Vedo il modo in cui mi guardi. So che sei attratta da me, ma se quello che ti serve adesso è essere amiche, allora va bene. Preferisco essere tua amica che niente." Mi guardò con un'espressione sorpresa. L'avevo definitivamente presa alla sprovvista. "Forse dovremmo conoscerci meglio," continuai lievemente. "Dimmi un segreto. Dimmi qualcosa su di te che nessun altro sa o solo pochi sanno."

Mi guardò confusa "A cosa stai cercando di arrivare?"

"Siamo amiche," affermai. "E gli amici condividono i segreti." Le feci l'occhiolino e lei ridacchiò.

"Okay, okay." Strinse le labbra sembrando pensarci un attimo. "Che ne dici se te lo faccio vedere? Prendi la borsa."

Aggrottai le sopracciglia e lei mi fece segno di seguirla così lo feci. Prendemmo la metro e scendemmo in una zona della città in cui non ero mai stata. Era affollata all'inizio così incastrò il suo mignolo col mio mentre passavamo tra la gente. Mi aspettai che lasciasse il mio mignolo fuori dalla folla, ma non lo fece.

Improvvisamente tutto il caos svanì e arrivammo in un'area appartata sotto un piccolo ponte. C'era un piccolo ruscello con alti fiori e pietre larghe. Santana lasciò andare il mio mignolo lasciandomi con una sensazione di mancanza di contatto e si sedette su una delle rocce. La seguii e mi sedetti su quella accanto a lei. Non disse niente per un paio di minuti. Guardò solo dritto davanti a sé come se stesse pensando a cosa dire o come dirlo.

"Vengo qui a volte per pensare o solo per stare lontana," disse finalmente senza guardarmi.

"Per pensare a cosa?" chiesi cautamente.

"A qualsiasi cosa ho bisogno di pensare. È piacevole qui e mi ricorda casa." Girò la testa e mi sorrise. "Nessun altro sa di questo posto. Solo tu."

Non sapevo cosa dire. Non volevo spingerla troppo oltre così annuii e mi appoggiai indietro lasciando che il sole colpisse il mio volto. Restammo così per un paio di ore. Non ci dicemmo molto, ma noi eravamo così. Potremmo avere una conversazione senza parole. Non volevo che quel momento finisse. Volevo rimanere così con lei per sempre. Anche se non era mia e le cose erano strane tra di noi, era in grado di far scomparire il mondo.

Mi accompagnò a casa poco dopo.

"Grazie per essere uscita con me stasera," disse sulla porta del mio palazzo.

Le sorrisi. "Di nulla. Grazie per avermi fatto vedere quel luogo."

Annuì e guardò il pavimento prima di guardarmi di nuovo. "Beh, meglio che vada. Dovremmo uscire più spesso."

"Sì, certo," annuii.

"Buonanotte, Brittany."

"Buonanotte."

/

Il giorno dopo, Tina mi incontrò per colazione prima del suo turno al bar. Sembrava esausta, ma ordinò solo un sacco di caffè. La accompagnai al bar quando finimmo. Mi disse della sua serata e di tutti gli ubriachi che aveva dovuto gestire.

"Santana è molto più brava a gestirli," spiegò. "Parlando di Santana, com'è stato uscire con lei?" chiese camminando dietro di me.

Scrollai le spalle. "Strano, ma divertente."

"Ti piace eh?" disse guardandosi i piedi. Annuii quando tornò a guardarmi. Improvvisamente, mi saltò davanti fermandomi. "Ascolta, so che Santana è affascinante e bellissima, ma voglio solo che tu stia attenta. Santana non ha avuto le migliori relazioni. Di solito ottiene ciò che vuole e se ne va."

"Lo so, ma è diversa Tina. Non mi sono sentita così per nessuno. È come se quando mi guarda, mi guardasse nell'anima, capisci? E non riesco a smettere di pensare a lei, ma è frustrante perché non mi da neanche la possibilità di provarle che sono diversa." Spiegai passandomi le mani tra i ricci.

Annuì. "È Santana. Non so cosa ti ha detto e non sarò io a farlo perché non è compito mio, ma Santana ha un passato travagliato. Ha avuto molte persone che l'hanno lasciata e Santana, essendo Santana, non lo ha veramente affrontato. Ha solo appuntamenti occasionali, ma tu sei diversa e lei lo sa. Vedo com'è intorno a te. È diversa e non in modo negativo. Santana non porta le persone a casa per essere sicura che stiano bene. Di solito le scarica in un taxi e le lascia provvedere da sole. Quello che mi pare di capire è che sia spaventata, Brittany. È terrorizzata che qualsiasi connessione ci sia tra voi possa essere reale. È possibile che sia la cosa che la salvi."

Pensai a ciò che Tina mi disse per un attimo fissando il pavimento. "Quindi cosa faccio?" le chiesi.

"Dalle tempo. Dimostrale che non la lascerai. Sii sua amica," disse scrollando le spalle. "A proposito, so che stai giocando la carta di essere sexy apparire dovunque lei sia." Continuò mentre iniziò a camminare verso la porta del bar. "Solo per dire, sta funzionando." Sorrise e così sparì dentro al bar.

Un po', okay tanta, soddisfazione passò attraverso di me e grazie a quello che Tina aveva detto sul fatto che essere onnipresente stava arrivando a lei. Ma, se ho imparato qualcosa è che qualsiasi cosa tu sappia fare, Santana sa farlo meglio. Santana non è cieca. Vedeva attraverso la gente. Se volevo averla, dovevo aumentare il mio gioco. Per le ragazze come Santana, il modo più veloce per rompere i muri era la gelosia.


	4. Ehi, gelosia

**Capitolo 4: Ehi, gelosia**

"Cosa ne dici di lei?" Quinn chiese puntando ad una ragazza rossa seduta al bar.

"No. Non sembra gay ed è fuori dalla mia portata," dissi prendendo un sorso del mio drink.

"Su, Brittany. Il punto è di scegliere una ragazza e chiederle di uscire facendo in modo che Santana ti veda con lei."

"Lo so, ma se finisco per piacerle? Non voglio usare la gente. Non posso spezzarle il cuore."

"Okay, okay, ma è l'unico modo in cui il piano funzionerà."

"Che piano?" chiese Tina dopo che arrivò al nostro tavolo.

Mi lamentai roteando gli occhi. "Il piano di far ingelosire Santana," Quinn rispose portando la sua attenzione su Tina. Seppellii la testa nelle mie mani cercando di bloccare fuori le due. "Ha bisogno di trovare qualcuno, preferibilmente una ragazza, per farla diventare gelosa così che, magari, farà una mossa, ma Brittany è preoccupata di spezzarle il cuore."

"Beh, se ti serve qualcuno per fingere con te, posso aiutarti," disse Tina sedendosi sulla sedia tra Quinn me.

"Santana sa che sei etero, Tina," dissi confermando l'ovvio.

"Non stavo parlando di me. Vado a scuola di recitazione. Posso trovarti qualcuno."

"Sul serio?" chiesi sollevando la testa e guardando verso Tina.

"Sì, nessun problema."

"Ma non è un po' esagerato?"

"No, dai, Britt. È perfetto. Lascia che Tina ti trovi qualcuno. Santana non lo saprà mai." Quinn provò a convincermi.

Guardai entrambe che stavano sorridendo. Girai gli occhi di nuovo e alzai le mani, "Okay, va bene."

"SI'!" esclamò Quinn.

"Okay, conosco la persona perfetta. Lasciami parlare con lei domani e ti darò i dettagli," disse Tina alzandosi dalla sedia.

"Okay, grazie," annuii.

"Sarà fantastico!" disse Quinn con entusiasmo.

"Pensi che funzionerà?" chiesi sottovoce.

"Deve! Non preoccuparti per quello. Andrà bene."

"Non so neanche come far ingelosire qualcuno..."

"Oh sicuro, 'Miss lasciami gettare indietro i capelli e sbattere le ciglia'. Usa quello e ti pregherà per uscire con lei!"

Risi e annuii, "Okay."

Quinn mi ha aiutato con questo piano per far ingelosire Santana per le ultime settimane. Mi ha reso molto nervosa perché non ho mai provato realmente a far ingelosire qualcuno. Al liceo la gente era gelosa perché mi facevo molte persone, ma non lo facevo mai intenzionalmente. Pensai di andare a letto con qualcuno di nuovo, ma il problema era che quando lo facevo prima non c'era nessuno che volevo veramente. Adesso, voglio solo Santana. Non voglio le mani di nessun altro su di me. Il solo pensiero mi fa star male. Il piano di Tina era la mia unica opzione. Non avrei fatto sesso con nessuno. Sarebbero stati solo affari. Doveva funzionare.

* * *

 _Il giorno dopo..._

Tina chiamò presto quella mattina. Feci un lungo respiro prima di rispondere. Oggi doveva trovarmi qualcuno per far ingelosire Santana.

"Pronto?" risposi alla fine.

"Ehi! Britt! Buone notizie. Ho qualcuno per te," disse Tina entusiasta.

"Fantastico!"

"Okay, allora ci incontreremo al nostro solito posto stasera alle 8. Beh, tu ci incontrerai lì perché io e Santana lavoriamo fino alle 8, ma andiamo direttamente a casa, ci prepariamo e vi incontriamo lì. Non dirò a Santana che tu sei lì. Capiterà solo che tu ci sia." Disse Tina velocemente.

"Okay, sembra perfetto. Chi è la ragazza?" chiesi.

"Si chiama Rachel Berry. Le ho dato il tuo numero e ti messaggio il suo. Ha detto che ti scriverà per dirti i dettagli per incontrarla. È una cara amica, ma le piacciono le cose ben organizzate quindi preparati, ma è molto brava in quello che fa quindi starai bene."

"Okay, è tutto?"

"Sì. Devo andare. Ci vediamo dopo! Sii sexy!" disse Tina prima che chiudesse la chiamata. Risi e agganciai. Grazie a Dio che avrei insegnato per un paio d'ore. Stavo iniziando a diventare nervosa e dovevo trovare qualcosa per distrarmi, distrarmi da lei.

* * *

 _8 di sera_

Dopo la lezione, andai a casa e mi feci una doccia prima di farmi qualcosa di veloce da mangiare. Arricciai i capelli e mi truccai prima di indossare una maglia viola e dei leggings neri. Indossai anche un braccialetto d'oro e dei tacchi bassi. Mi spruzzai del profumo, presi la borsa e uscii dalla porta.

Seguii le ferree indicazioni di Rachel per incontrarla dietro al club. Era abbastanza pauroso lì. Era buio e desolato. Ero un po' spaventata che qualcuno mi attaccasse, ma prima che la paura prendesse il sopravvento vidi una ragazza bruna che sembrava ebrea, aspettare alla porta. Era bassa, ma molto carina. Aveva una minigonna nera e un blazer bianco con tacchi neri simili ai miei. Doveva avermi sentito arrivare perché si girò per fronteggiarmi.

"Ciao, devi essere Brittany," disse stendendo la mano.

"E tu devi essere Rachel" affermai mentre le stringevo la mano.

"Beh, dovremmo?" disse indicando la porta. "Non preoccuparti, conosco il proprietario. Abbiamo un trattamento speciale." Annuii e Rachel ci guidò attraverso la cucina fino al bar fermandosi per salutare qualcuno ogni passo.

Quando finalmente arrivammo all'area del bar, Rachel prese un buttafuori da parte e gli allungò una banconota. Rachel era come una rockstar qua dentro. Ognuno conosceva il suo nome e la gente saltava per farle favori. Il bar era lo stesso delle altre volte che eravamo qui. Le luci nere illuminavano il locale e c'erano luci stroboscopiche sulla pista da ballo. Era anche pieno come l'ultima volta.

"Okay, da questa parte," disse Rachel prendendomi la mano. La seguii fino ad un tavolo con sgabelli. Era più in alto della pista ed era in mezzo tra essa e il bar. Bisognava fare le scale per arrivare al bar da lì. Non appena ci sedemmo, un cameriere arrivò e poggiò dei drink davanti a noi. Era come vivere nel lusso. "Tina mi ha detto cosa bevi così ho ordinato per entrambe," disse prendendo un sorso del suo drink.

"Grazie. Allora, come fai a conoscere tutti qui?"

"Oh, una delle mie migliori amiche è proprietaria del bar," affermò. "Mercedes Jones. Sono andata a scuola con lei."

"Wow! Che figo! Allora cosa vuoi fare dopo la scuola?"

"Broadway. È sempre stato il mio sogno." Potevo vedere la passione nei suoi cocchi. Avevo la sensazione che avrebbe fatto grandi cose nella sua vita. Aveva un comportamento da star. Era definitivamente una perfezionista, leggermente oltre il drammatico, ma premurosa.

"Wow. Beh, prevedo grandi cose per te."

Sorrise e guardò il suo drink. "Allora... dimmi di questa ragazza che dovremmo far ingelosire stasera."

Il pensiero mandò brividi lungo la mia spina dorsale e fece arrossire la mia faccia istantaneamente. "Si chiama Santana. È una barista. È bellissima, ma… sostiene che non vuole relazioni, ma flirta costantemente con me. Io voglio... hai mai incontrato qualcuno e capito fin da subito che devi averlo? Come se sentissi nelle ossa che potresti aver conosciuto la persona con cui spendere il resto della vita?" sospirai e presi un sorso del drink. "Non so... è stupido probabilmente."

"Assolutamente no. E sì, mi sono sentita così," si fermò per un minuto. "Ex ragazzo."

"Ragazzo? Quindi sei bisessuale come me?" chiesi curiosa.

"Oh no, sono totalmente etero. Ho immaginato che se sarò un attrice, voglio provare ad ottenere quanta più esperienza posso con le diverse sessualità. I miei papà sono gay però."

"Beh, è fantastico," dissi annuendo. Guardai alla mia destra e vidi Tina, Mike e Santana entrare nel club. "Cacchio. È qui," dissi rigirandomi verso Rachel.

"Okay, lascia che mi avvicini un po'," Rachel spostò il suo sgabello più vicino a me così che eravamo sedute a pochi centimetri.

"Merda, si stanno avvicinando."

"Metti la tua mano sulla mia coscia."

"Cosa?"

"Fallo e basta." Disse severa. Misi la mia mano sulla sua coscia e massaggiai leggermente. "Okay, ora ridi come se avessi detto qualcosa di divertente." Risi molto forte spingendo Rachel leggermente.

"Brittany?" qualcuno disse. Alzai lo sguardo e vidi Tina camminare verso di me facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Oh, Ehi ragazzi! Come va?" chiesi cercando di sembrare sorpresa.

"Che cosa ci fai qui?" chiese Tina abbracciandomi.

"Sono solo uscita per divertirmi un po'. Oh! Lei è Rachel, stasera sono uscita con lei." Vidi l'espressione di Santana dissolversi immediatamente. Sembrava che avesse il cuore spezzato. Iniziai a sentirmi in colpa riguardo a tutta questa cosa, ma quando guardai Rachel, ricordai perché dovevo farlo.

"Ciao," disse Rachel salutandoli.

"Felice di conoscerti," disse Tina e mi ci volle di tutto per non ridere. Ovviamente Rachel e Tina erano amiche ed era strano vederle fingere che non si conoscessero. Mike doveva essere stato aggiornato del piano perché si presentò a Rachel. "Beh, andiamo a prenderci da bere. Mi riservi un ballo dopo?"

"Ci puoi scommettere." Santana non mi disse niente. Non penso che sapesse cosa dire a questo punto. Seguì solo Mike e Tina verso il bar.

Un'ora dopo, il mio telefono vibrò. Era un messaggio da Tina. _Continua così. Non ha smesso di parlare di te da quando abbiamo lasciato il tuo tavolo._ Sorrisi ampiamente. Stava funzionando.

Rachel ed io ci dirigemmo in pista. Era una ballerina discreta. Mi lasciò strusciarmi su di lei, soprattutto quando Santana guardava. Tina e Mike si unirono a noi per un po', ma non Santana. Ballammo per molte ore prima di tornare ai nostri posti, le mie mani unite a quelle di Rachel. Notai Santana camminare da sola fino al bagno. Mi alzai di scatto per seguirla.

"Torno subito," informai Rachel.

Stranamente, il bagno era vuoto. Di nuovo, si stava facendo tardi e si avvicinava l'orario di chiusura. Non dovevo andare in bagno, così mi lavai solo le mani e rinfrescai il trucco. Sentii l'acqua del wc e un po' di minuti dopo Santana emerse dal cubicolo. Si fermò sul suo cammino quando mi vide, ma poi alzò la testa e camminò fiduciosamente al lavandino.

"Ehi," dissi lievemente.

"Ehi," disse seccamente mentre si lavava le mani. Camminò fino al rotolone di carta e se le asciugò.

"Ti stai divertendo?" chiesi quando si piazzò davanti allo specchio applicando del lucidalabbra.

"Mmmmh." Era imbarazzante. Si poteva tagliar la tensione con un coltello. Rimanemmo in silenzio per diversi minuti prima che Santana parlasse di nuovo. "Allora, come va il tuo appuntamento?" chiese con noncuranza.

"Bene. Lei mi piace," Santana fece una risatina ironica e scosse la testa. "Che vuol dire?"

"Niente," disse riponendo il gloss in borsa.

"Ooookay..." Era abbastanza imbarazzante per me. Mi girai sui tacchi e incominciai ad avanzare verso la porta. "Divertiti stasera."

"So cosa stai facendo," annunciò. Mi fermai e mi girai verso di lei.

"Cosa sto facendo?"

"Cercando di farmi ingelosire," disse incrociando le braccia.

"Sta funzionando?" sorrisi furbescamente.

Sospirò e passò le dita sulle sue mani. "Brittany..." scosse a testa guardando il pavimento.

"Cosa, Santana?" chiesi perdendo un po' la pazienza.

Scosse la testa di nuovo, prima di guardarmi direttamente negli occhi. "Lei non è abbastanza per te."

Mi persi per un secondo. Non mi aspettavo che dicesse quello. "Quindi sei gelosa."

"Dio, Brittany smettila!" quasi urlò.

"Perché? Perché non riesci ad ammettere che provi sentimenti per me? Perché non riesci ad ammettere che forse vuoi stare con me e ti spaventa? Non sei un mistero per me, Santana. Forse per gli altri, ma non per me. Io ti vedo." Camminai verso di lei così che fossimo solo a pochi centimetri di distanza. Mi guardò negli occhi e vidi la paura. "Dimmi che non hai sentimenti per me e me ne andrò. Ti lascerò da sola." Mi fissò per un paio di minuti. Non si mosse, non cercò di parlare, rimase solo lì. "Okay, ho capito. Ti lascio da sola," Alzai le mani in segno di arresa e iniziai a girarmi.

"Brittany..." disse prendendo il mio braccio e riportandomi a lei. Girai la testa per guardarla e prima che potessi capire cosa stava succedendo, pressò fermamente le sue labbra sulle mie. Il mio cuore accelerò e la baciai di rimando. Le sue labbra erano così dolci e gentili. Insinuai le mie mani nei suoi capelli e approfondii il bacio. Fece scivolare la sua lingua nella mia bocca e gemetti. Il mio corpo sembrava andare a fuoco, ma in un bel modo. Non volevo che finisse, ma sapevo che sarebbe successo alla fine. Era questo il suo modo di dire che voleva stare con me? Lasciò andare le mie labbra con un umido schiocco e si tirò indietro. Lo sguardo sul suo volto era uno che non mi aspettavo di vedere. Sembrava inorridita. Era stato un brutto bacio? L'avevo morsa?

"M-mi dispiace… non posso... non posso farlo," disse arretrando lentamente.

"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" chiesi cercando di avvicinarmi. Continuò ad arretrare.

"No... non sei... non sei tu. Solo che non... non posso."

"Santana, basta!" urlai "Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" chiesi prendendo il suo braccio.

"Lasciami andare, Brittany," disse severa.

"No. Sono stanca di giocare a questo gioco. So che vuoi stare con me. Non puoi dirmi che non vuoi dopo quel bacio." Provai a portarla più vicina, ma uscì dalla mia stretta e inciampò un po' all'indietro.

"No!" urlò.

"Perché no?" urlai di rimando.

"Perché non sono abbastanza per te."

Prima che potessi rispondere, corse fuori dal bagno. Provai ad inseguirla, ma era sparita. Ancora una volta rimasi con un buco sul cuore fatto da Santana. L'avevo avuta e poi era sparita.

Asciugai le lacrime che erano cadute e dissi a Tina e Rachel che me ne stavo andando. Sapevano che qualcosa non andava, ma non volevo parlarne. Fortunatamente, non chiesero nulla. Mi lasciarono andare e basta.

Non mi ricordai neanche di aver camminato fino al mio appartamento perché la mia testa era ovunque, ma non qui. Arrivai a realizzare che ero fuori dall'appartamento. Presi le chiavi dalla borsa e aprii la porta prima di entrare. Mi tolsi subito le scarpe. Volevo solo andare a dormire.

Sentii un rumore in salotto e gelai. Presi sufficiente coraggio per accendere le luci che rivelarono una figura in piedi vicino al divano. Venne più verso la luce e rimasi scioccata.

"Sam?"


	5. Il disastro che ho fatto

**Capitolo 5: Il disastro che ho fatto**

"Sam?"

"Ehi," disse lievemente guardandosi i piedi.

"Che cosa ci fai qui?" Chiesi completamente confusa.

"Sono venuto per-"

"Non importa. Baciami e basta," dissi bloccandolo e avvicinandomi chiudendo lo spazio tra noi due. Lo baciai disperatamente volendo togliermi di dosso il rifiuto di Santana. Quel bacio mi aveva fatto sentire viva come se il mio corpo andasse a fuoco, ma in un bel modo. Questo bacio non mi fece sentire niente. Comunque, volevo non pensare a lei per almeno cinque minuti.

"Mi sei mancata," sussurrò quando il bacio si interruppe.

"Shh,"risposi accarezzando la sua guancia con la mano prima di riconnettere le labbra alle sue.

Ci baciammo confusamente, le nostre lingue che ballavano insieme. Le sue mani erano sui miei fianchi e si abbassarono sul mio sedere e sul retro delle mie cosce. In una veloce mossa mi tirò su e incrociai le gambe attorno al suo bacino mentre mi spingeva sul muro. Iniziò a baciarmi giù lungo il collo e gemetti lievemente.

"Prendimi," ansimai.

Non fece domande. Mi strinse più forte, mi portò in camera da letto e mi appoggiò gentilmente sul letto. Mi svestii velocemente gettando via i vestiti e mi allungai a prendere la fibbia della sua cintura. Si tolse la maglietta e armeggiò col suo taccuino nella tasca di dietro estraendo un profilattico. Slacciai i suoi pantaloni e li abbassai. Scartò il profilattico e se lo mise prima di mettersi a cavalcioni su di me e baciarmi avidamente. Le sue mani si allungarono su di me e arrivarono al mio clitoride per prepararmi. Gemetti al contatto. Dopo un po' di minuti, raggiunsi la sua mano che era tra le mie gambe e la spinsi via.

"Sono pronta. Prendimi," ansimai disperatamente.

Mi baciò un paio di volte e si spostò per aprire le mie gambe e sistemandosi in mezzo. Lentamente inserì il suo membro dentro di me e la mia schiena si inarcò. Rimase così per un po' di secondi dandomi il tempo di adattarmi e poi pian piano iniziò a spingere dentro e fuori. Le sue labbra trovarono le mie ed entrammo in un lento ritmo. Non era abbastanza. Avevo bisogno che lui fosse rude e in quel momento potevo sentire che lui voleva fare l'amore.

"Sam, più forte," gemetti attaccandomi a lui.

Lui spinse più forte e io gemetti forte. Se c'era una cosa in cui lui era bravo, era il sesso.

"Ho bisogno di te, più veloce. Per favore," supplicai.

Non dovetti chiederlo due volte. Si sedette e prese le mie cosce spingendo più duramente e velocemente. Tutto quello che si poteva sentire erano i suoi grugniti e i miei forti gemiti e il letto scricchiolare. Ero vicina. Potevo sentire le mie pareti stringersi attorno a lui. Penso che lo sentì anche lui perché aumentò la velocità e io mi aggrappai alle lenzuola mentre mi inarcavo.

"Sto per venire. Non riesco più a resistere," disse tra i respiri affannati.

Un'ultima spinta era tutto quello che mi servì per venire. Urlai di piacere seguita da Sam. Stavamo entrambi respirando affannosamente quando connesse le nostre labbra e uscì da me. Una volta che ripresi fiato uscii dal letto per far pipì e Sam tolse il profilattico usato e si pulì. Non volevo parlare, così tirai su le coperte sul mio corpo nudo.

Quando tornò, spense le luci e mi strinse da dietro. Non mi spostai. Chiusi solo gli occhi e mi addormentai.

La mattina dopo mi svegliai da sola. Sospirai sollevata dato che non volevo ci fosse nessun imbarazzo o idee sbagliate. Improvvisamente, mi sentii in colpa per quello che era successo. Non intendevo illuderlo o fargli pensare che le cose erano cambiate tra di noi. Continuavo a non essere innamorata di lui. Mi mancava come amico, ma era tutto.

Mi sedetti e vidi, sul cuscino vicino a me, una nota.

 _Ehi Brittany. Spero tu abbia dormito bene. Dovevo fare delle commissioni e so che devi lavorare, ma ci vediamo dopo. Cucinerò la cena. Ti amo, Sam._

Fantastico. Adesso mi sentivo veramente in colpa. Non sapevo neanche cosa ci facesse di nuovo qui, ma ero piuttosto sicura che fosse per riconquistarmi. Dovevo dirglielo anche se gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore. Si meritava di sapere la verità. Non lo amavo più, amavo qualcun altro e non volevo stare con lui. Ero turbata e avevo solo bisogno di qualcuno. Dio, sono una persona terribile.

Guardai l'orologio e vidi che erano le 12. Dovevo essere a lavoro entro un'ora. Uscii dal letto e mi feci una doccia prima di vestirmi per lavorare alla libreria e uscire.

 _Ore 20.00._

Sembrò il giorno più lungo della mia vita. Ero ansiosa perché sapevo che non sarebbe stato facile parlare a Sam. Tutto quello a cui pensai durante il giorno era quello che avrei detto. Non sapevo ancora cosa dire. Feci un lungo respiro prima di entrare nel mio appartamento.

Odorava di buono qui dentro. Sam era sempre un bravo cuoco. Doveva aver sentito la porta perché si girò e mi sorrise.

"Ehi, piccola," disse venendo da me e dandomi un bacio sulle labbra.

"Ehi," dissi piano. Il mio cuore stava galoppando e mi sembrava di essere sul punto di piangere. Dovevo ricompormi. Questo doveva finire.

"Siediti. E' pronto," disse prendendomi la mano e portandomi al tavolo.

Non ero affamata. Non volevo mangiare e avere brevi conversazioni girando intorno al discorso. Prima che potessi dire qualcosa si inginocchiò davanti a me prendendo la mia mano con la sua.

"Brittany, ieri sera è stato fantastico. È stato come ai vecchi tempi. È stato come era prima. Sapevo che mi volevi e mi amavi ancora. Ti amo anche io e voglio che funzioni. È per questo che sono tornato. Possiamo rimanere qui per tutto il tempo che vuoi. I tuoi sogni mi importano e mi dispiace per essere stato un cazzone. Voglio stare per sempre con te. Sei l'unica per me." Aprii la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma mi fermò coprendomi la bocca con la sua mano.

"No. Prima che tu dica qualcosa, c'è altro che devo dire." Mise la mano in tasca e tirò fuori una piccola scatolina nera. Oh Dio, no. Non stava succedendo. Non si stava per... oh sì, stava per farlo. Aprì la scatola rivelando un piccolo anello di diamanti, era bellissimo. "Brittany, mi vuoi sposare?"

Mi ghiacciai. La mia testa sembrava stesse per esplodere per tutte le emozioni che provavo. Non volevo spezzargli il cuore, ma non potevo lasciare che andasse oltre. Mi odiai in quel momento. La notte scorsa era stata un errore, uno dei più grandi errori della mia vita. Non c'era altro modo per dirlo.

"No," dissi rigidamente. Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi quasi mi uccise.

"È per l'anello? Non ti piace? È troppo presto? Non dobbiamo sposarci subito. Possiamo aspettare. Posso aspettare." Divagò, ma io lo bloccai mettendo una mano sulla sua.

"L'anello è bellissimo. Tu sei perfetto è solo che…" esitai scegliendo le mie prossime parole con cautela.

"Solo che?" chiese con gli occhi pieni di dolore.

"Non ti amo più Sam," risposi dolcemente.

"Ma... la notte scorsa... è stato come se non fosse cambiato niente. "

Scossi la testa. "Ieri notte è stato uno sbaglio".

"Non dire così!" Quasi urlò mentre si alzava di scatto.

"Ma è vero. Mi dispiace. Non intendevo darti un'idea sbagliata. Non stavo pensando. Ho avuto una serata veramente schifosa e quando sono tornata a casa, tu eri lì e…" guardai altrove cercando di non piangere. Lo sguardo nel suo volto era di dolore. L'ultima cosa che volevo fare era farlo star male.

"Quindi mi hai usato," affermò arrabbiandosi.

"Mi dispiace. Sono innamorata di qualcun altro." Sussurrai.

"Oh... OH! Quindi ami un altro, ma poi torni a casa, mi scopi e incasini la mia testa? Come si chiama? Lo sa di noi?" Sam si stava arrabbiando seriamente e sapevo che stava per peggiorare la situazione. Non c'era un modo per farlo calmare a questo punto.

"Non è un ragazzo."

"Okay, come si chiama lei allora? Sa quanto ami il pene e che sei stata a letto con quasi tutti i ragazzi della classe?" Ora era davvero crudele. "Le hai detto che l'hai appena tradita con me?"

"Sam, basta!" Urlai. "E poi non stiamo neanche insieme."

"Oh, quindi non state insieme? Ma la ami. E sono sicuro che daresti qualsiasi cosa per stare con lei, vero? Fa schifo vero? Come ci si sente?"

"Okay, sai cosa, Sam? Capisco che tu sia ferito e che vuoi solo urlarmi addosso, ma tu mi hai lasciato. Ricordi? Sei stato tu quello che ha rotto con me e adesso torni e ti aspetti che io ti riprenda? No. Non solo riprenderti, ma anche sposarti? Non funzionava prima quindi cosa ti fa pensare che possa funzionare adesso?"

"Perché io ti voglio!" urlò di rimando.

"Beh, io no! Non voglio essere bloccata con te!"

"Bene. Immagino di aver avuto ragione la prima volta. Abbiamo chiuso." Prese le sue cose e camminò fino alla porta prima di girarsi. "Oh, e comunque la tua amica Kitty ha cercato di fare sesso con me quando ho fatto visita ai miei genitori un paio di mesi fa, mentre eravamo ancora insieme. Penso che potrei lasciarla fare quando sarò a casa."

Mi si spalancò la mascella. Rabbia e dolore mi scorrevano nel corpo. Sapevo che c'era qualcosa tra loro.

"Passa una bella vita." Disse prima di sbattere la porta furiosamente, lasciò il mio appartamento e io caddi dalla sedia sul pavimento.

Prima che potessi fermarle, lacrime iniziarono a cadere dagli occhi e un singhiozzo mi uscì dalla bocca. Non volevo che succedesse niente di tutto questo. Adesso non potevamo neanche essere amici. Sapevo che non sarebbe finita bene, ma non così male. Il mio respiro diventò frammentario e non riuscivo a calmarmi. Magari dovevo chiamare Quinn. No. Non volevo lei adesso. C'era solo una persona che volevo. Santana. Dubitavo che sarebbe venuta visto come erano rimaste le cose. Dio, faccio veramente schifo con le persone questa settimana.

Non mi interessa. La voglio. Ne ho bisogno. Presi il mio cellulare e freneticamente feci il suo numero. Non rispose. Richiamai altre due volte, ma passava alla segreteria. Al colpo finale, decisi che magari se avesse saputo che avevo bisogno di vederla, sarebbe venuta quindi lasciai un messaggio in segreteria.

"San… tana... per favore rispondi. Per favore. Ho bisogno di te adesso. V-vieni qui. Per favore." Supplicai prima che la chiamata si chiudesse. Stavo singhiozzando forte adesso e non riuscivo a vedere niente. Mi portai le ginocchia al petto e nascosi la faccia tra di esse.

Non sapevo da quanto stavo seduta lì quando sentii un forte colpo alla porta. Immaginai fosse Sam e il fatto mi paralizzò. Non riuscivo a muovermi. Il bussare diventò frenetico e finalmente si fermò. Poi sentii passi venire verso di me. La paura mi prese e pensai fosse un ladro o qualcosa, ma un'ondata di sollievo mi investì quando guardai in su e vidi chi c'era in piedi davanti a me. Era Santana. Sembrava in pigiama o che stesse arrivando dalla palestra. Stava indossando una t-shirt bianca col collo a V, pantaloncini neri corti e infradito.

La cosa che vidi dopo era lei che si sedeva vicino a me portandomi tra le sue braccia. Appoggiai la testa sul suo petto così che il mio orecchio fosse contro il suo cuore. Avvolse un braccio attorno a me e accarezzò i miei capelli lasciandomi piangere. Lasciai uscire un singhiozzo e lei mi strinse più forte.

"Sshh. Va tutto bene," mormorò dolcemente nel mio orecchio mentre mi cullava avanti e indietro.

Mi strinsi così forte a lei che era come se fossimo una persona invece di due. Non disse niente per molto tempo. Mi lasciò piangere contro il suo petto mentre mi accarezzava la schiena. Stavo benissimo tra le sue braccia. Mi sembrava come se potessi morire e tutto sarebbe stato okay. Continuai a piangere finché non potei più farlo.

Lentamente, mi sedetti così che potessi vederla. I suoi occhi erano pieni di preoccupazione e asciugò le rimanenti lacrime col suo pollice. Non disse niente per un po'. Penso che stesse aspettando che mi calmassi completamente. Quando lo feci, finalmente parlò.

"Stai bene?" Chiese accarezzando il mio braccio.

Scrollai le spalle. "Non so".

Spostò un po' di capelli dietro il mio orecchio e mi pettinò con la sua mano. "Vuoi dirmi cos'è successo?"

"Non so se dovrei... Mi dispiace. Probabilmente non avrei dovuto chiamarti. So che le cose sono strane tra noi ora e probabilmente sono sembrata irrazionale e-" farfugliai, ma interruppe la mia incoerenza.

"Sssh. Va tutto bene, Britt. Non importa quanto strane siano le cose. Verrò sempre quando avrai bisogno di me." Mi tenne la mano accarezzando il retro con il suo pollice. "Dimmi cos'è successo."

"Riguarda... noi e uhm, il bagno…" dissi con esitazione.

"Avevo immaginato," annuì prima di stringere la mia mano. "Va bene. Puoi dirmi tutto".

Deglutii e guardai nei suoi occhi. Annuì per far sì che le parlassi. "Beh... dopo la cosa tra noi nel bagno, sono tornata a casa sconvolta e c'era Sam seduto sul mio divano. Non avevo idea di cosa stesse facendo qui, ma l'ho baciato e lui mi ha baciato. E poi, ummm, abbiamo fatto sesso." Smisi di parlare. Guardai la reazione di Santana, ma i suoi occhi erano solo pieni di preoccupazione e comprensione. Non erano feriti come quelli di Sam. "E poi quando mi sono svegliata stamattina se ne era andato quindi ho pensato che, forse, eravamo sulla stessa pagina e che non significava niente, ma quando sono arrivata a casa da lavoro mi ha detto che mi amava e che voleva che funzionasse. E poi lui... lui mi ha chiesto di sposarlo."

Gli occhi di Santana si spalancarono e le cadde la mascella. "Cosa!?"

"Sì! C'era l'anello e tutto. Mi sono sentita orribile! Non volevo che si facesse un'idea sbagliata. Solo..."

"Quindi cosa hai risposto?" chiese cauta.

"Gli ho detto di no. Gli ho detto che non lo amo più e che la scorsa notte era stata un errore e che amo qualcun altro e non poteva succedere niente tra noi. E poi si è arrabbiato e lo capivo, ma poi è diventato crudele e ha detto tutte quelle cose terribili. Mi ha detto che mi ha quasi tradita e che avrebbe dovuto farlo e che dovrei sentirmi terribile. Dio, sono una persona di merda!" Mi coprii la faccia con le mani per la vergogna.

Santana scosse la testa e prese la mia mano togliendomela dal viso. "No. Non lo sei, Brittany. Non lasciare che lui te lo faccia pensare. Sei la migliore persona che conosca e sei solo umana. Stavi soffrendo e avevi bisogno di conforto ed è capitato che Sam fosse lì. Questo non ti rende una brutta persona. Se qualcuno è una persona di merda, sono io."

"No, non dire questo." Dissi scuotendo la testa. "Rimpiango aver fatto sesso con Sam, ma non il nostro bacio. Anche se le cose sono strane tra noi adesso."

"Mi dispiace moltissimo, Brittany," disse Santana a bassa voce.

"Lo so," bisbigliai di rimando.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po'. Nessuna delle due sapeva come passare da quella conversazione ad un'altra. Guardai la cucina e ricordai che Sam aveva cucinato del cibo. Non volevo pensare a lui mai più. Volevo che sparisse. Mi alzai e lentamente andai in cucina e iniziai a pulire. Santana si alzò e mi seguì.

"Mi sono dimenticata che mi aveva cucinato la cena." Dissi a bassa voce mentre prendevo una padella e la mettevo nel lavandino. Non notai che stavo piangendo di nuovo finché Santana si avvicinò a me e mi mise una mano sulla schiena.

"La mangerai?" chiese Santana appena sopra ad un bisbiglio.

Scossi la testa. "No… non voglio buttarla via però... Non voglio guardarla. Voglio solo che sparisca. Voglio che qualsiasi cosa di lui sparisca. E voglio solo andare a letto." Affermai innervosendomi di più mentre nuove lacrime iniziarono a scendere sulle mie guance. La mano di Santana era ancora sulla mia schiena e mi accarezzava su e giù per calmarmi.

"Okay, okay. Se vuoi posso prenderla io. Tina fa volontariato al rifugio per senzatetto a volte. Posso fargliela portare là." Suggerì Santana. Annuii chiudendo gli occhi. Sentii il suo pollice asciugare le mie lacrime e la sua altra mano accarezzarmi il braccio. "Perché non vai in doccia, ti lavi e vai a letto, mentre io impacchetto tutto e preparo la lavastoviglie così non devi guardare niente?" Ecco che di nuovo era carina.

Annuii e aprii gli occhi per guardarla. "Okay. Grazie."

Mi sorrise. "Vai."

Andai in bagno e aprii la doccia. Mi diedi uno sguardo allo specchio: avevo righe di mascara lungo le guance e gli occhi erano iniettati di sangue. Dopo essermi svestita, entrai in doccia e lavai via questa orribile serata.

Dopo essermi vestita, presi lenzuola e coperte dalla lavatrice e feci il letto. Mi distesi e fissai il soffitto. Sentii Santana muoversi in cucina e un po' di minuti dopo i suoi passi si avvicinarono alla mia camera.

"Britt?" bussò.

"Vieni dentro," dissi assonnata. Entrò nella stanza e camminò fino al letto.

"Ehi, è tutto in ordine. Me ne vado così puoi riposare." Si allungò sul letto e mi strinse in un abbraccio. Non volevo lasciarla. Non volevo se ne andasse. Mi domandai se sarebbe rimasta se glielo avessi chiesto. "Buonanotte," disse concludendo l'abbraccio e camminando verso la porta. Una volta che prese la maniglia, la fermai.

"San?" chiesi appena sopra ad un sospiro.

"Hmm?" chiese girandosi verso di me.

"Rimarresti con me stasera?"

"Umm... non-" iniziò, ma la bloccai.

"Niente doppi fini, giuro. Mi... mi stringeresti e basta?" chiesi timidamente.

Mi sorrise e annuì. "Okay." Sussurrò.

Santana camminò dall'altra parte del letto, mentre alzavo le coperte per lei e spegnevo la luce. Entrò e si mise comoda girandosi di fianco e aprendo le braccia. "Vieni qui." Sussurrò e mi avvicinai avvolgendo il mio braccio su di lei e mettendo la mia testa nel suo collo. Tirò su le lenzuola così che fossimo coperte e mi strinse tra le sue braccia. Finalmente, mi sentii sicura e il sonno mi prese velocemente.


	6. Demoni interiori

**Capitolo 6: Demoni interiori**

La mattina dopo mi svegliai estremamente intontita. Mi lamentai al pensiero di dover lavorare alla libreria. Volevo darmi malata. Il mio cuore sprofondò quando mi resi conto che ero sola. Santana se ne era andata e mi sentivo vuota. Gli eventi dei giorni passati mi passarono nella mente e mi rinchiusi in posizione fetale desiderando di sparire.

Fanculo, rimango a casa oggi. Presi il telefono e composi il numero del mio capo. Inventai una qualsiasi scusa su mia nonna che stava male e che dovevo tornare a Lima per un po' di giorni. Espresse la sua comprensione e mi disse che se ne sarebbe occupato lui. Per fortuna non sa che mia nonna è morta, lo è da quando ero una teenager. Mi sentii male per aver mentito, ma mi sembrava patetico dirgli la verità. Stavo morendo di crepacuore.

Sentii che mi stavo riaddormentando quando venni svegliata da un colpetto alla porta. Mi lamentai rotolando su me stessa e nascondendo la faccia sul cuscino. Sentii qualcuno chiamare il mio nome, ma non riuscivo a muovermi. Improvvisamente, la voce si unì a dei passi che si avvicinavano.

"Brittany?" la voce chiese dai piedi del letto. Conoscevo quella voce. Guardai fuori dal cuscino vedendo Santana in piedi vicina al letto con due caffè e una busta marrone in mano. Indossava vestiti diversi e i suoi capelli erano lisci. "Alzati. Vestiti."

Seppellii la faccia nel cuscino di nuovo mentre scuotevo la testa. La sentii sedersi sul letto vicino a me e mettere la mano sulla mia schiena accarezzandola gentilmente. "Britt, dai. Oggi non ci deprimiamo. Usciremo ed esploreremo la città," disse sembrando entusiasta.

"Voglio solo stare a letto e dormire," dissi nel cuscino. Non ero sicura che avesse capito cosa avevo detto ma, prima che potessi fermarla, alzò il cuscino da me e lo spostò di lato.

"Ho paura di non potertelo lasciar fare. Ho portato caffè e un donut." Il caffè sembrava fantastico così lentamente mi sedetti, mentre lei mi sventolava il cibo davanti alla faccia. "Lo puoi avere dopo che ti sei docciata e vestita." Misi il broncio. "Non guardarmi così," mi fece un sorrisetto. "Su, lavati. Non far sì che debba farlo io."

Risi lievemente girando la testa di lato. "Okay, va bene. Vado." Dissi alzandomi e andando in bagno.

Quando ebbi finito di vestirmi, andai in salotto dove Santana era seduta sul divano a bere caffè.

"Eccoti qua. Vedi? Tutto meglio," disse quando mi sedetti vicino a lei passandomi il mio caffè e il donut.

"Grazie," sorrisi lievemente prendendo il caffè e misi il donut sul tavolino. Annuì in risposta e mi sorrise. "Allora, cosa ci fai qui? Senza offesa, ma non mi aspettavo che volessi avermi intorno al momento."

"Non pensiamoci adesso. Oggi voglio solo distrarti. So che ora non posso essere quello che tu vuoi che io sia, Brittany, ma mi avrai sempre come amica. E gli amici si tirano su a vicenda, quindi sono qui per farti passare una bella giornata." Mi disse con un sorriso dolce.

Annuii. "Okay."

Mangiammo in silenzio. Ero ancora molto stanca e non sapevo che cosa dire. Immaginavo che lei si stesse sentendo allo stesso modo. Fu lei che alla fine ruppe il silenzio.

"L'hai sentito?" disse appena sussurrando. Scossi la testa senza guardarla negli occhi. "Vuoi avere sue notizie?"

Feci un respiro profondo. "Non so. Ero sincera quando ho detto che non lo amavo più, ma era il mio migliore amico, sai?" la guardai. Corrucciò le labbra e mise la mano sulla mia schiena, accarezzandola lievemente. Ogni volta che lo faceva mi sembrava che la mia pelle andasse a fuoco, ma non volevo che si fermasse.

"Sì." Lei annuì. "Io dico di andare a divertirci. Dai." Stese la mano verso di me e la accettai, e ci dirigemmo verso l'uscio del mio appartamento.

Andammo allo zoo del Bronx come prima cosa. Santana disse che tutti amano gli animali e che loro rendono sempre la gente felice. Era vero perché, anche se ero in uno stato di depressione, vedere Santana entusiasmarsi per alcuni animali mi fece sorridere. Mi comprò perfino una tigre di peluche e la chiamò Ralph.

Dopo lo zoo, ci fermammo a pranzare in una tavola calda vicina. Santana non volle farmi pagare niente. Disse solo che oggi avrebbe offerto lei. Santana era il tipo di persona che pensi di aver capito completamente e poi fa qualcosa e tu sei totalmente perso. Solo due giorni fa mi aveva baciata e rifiutata lasciandomi col cuore spezzato. Adesso siamo qui e sta raccogliendo ogni pezzo e rimettendolo insieme. Era la persona più bella, gentile, intelligente, esasperante, confusionale, piccante, genuina che io abbia mai conosciuto. Ed ero più innamorata di lei di quanto avessi pensato di essere.

Successivamente andammo alla Statua della Libertà. Salimmo i 354 scalini fino in cima e mi comprò quei ridicoli cappelli di spugna a forma di corona della Signora. Finimmo per indossarli in giro per la città, salutando come Miss America e camminando a braccetto. Sono sicura che sembrassimo totalmente idiote, ma era divertente e mi fece ridere.

Ci condusse in una via molto familiare. Una che facevo quasi ogni giorno. Ci fermammo quando fummo appena fuori dal mio studio.

"Cosa stiamo facendo qui?" chiesi. Non rispose. Aprì la porta ed entrò. La seguii e lei aprì la porta interna con un mazzo di chiavi. Come faceva ad avere le chiavi dello studio? Poi ci fece entrare nello studio aperto e chiuse la porta dietro di noi. "È questa la parte dove tu mi uccidi?" la stuzzicai.

Rise e scosse la testa. "Mike mi ha prestato le sue chiavi. Ha detto che sei la persona più felice del mondo quando balli. Come se dimenticassi tutto il resto e lasciassi che siano i tuoi piedi a pensare. Beh, non ti ho mai veramente visto ballare e penso che tu possa usarlo come scusa oggi. Mike mi ha anche detto che tieni dei vestiti e scarpe extra qui."

"San..."

"Balla per me, Brittany," disse fissando lo sguardo sui miei occhi. "Per favore?"

Il modo in cui lo chiese era così pieno di passione che mandò un'onda di emozioni nel mio corpo. Sembrò così genuina in quel momento che non potei dire di no. "Okay. Lascia che mi cambi."

Saltellò su e giù e batté le mani sorridendo ampiamente. "Yay!"

Un po' di minuti dopo emersi in un paio di pantaloni grigi larghi, una t-shirt con collo a v bianca e scarpe bianche. Tirai fuori il mio cellulare e lo inserii nella docking station, mentre lei si sedeva su una delle sedie. Upgrade U di Beyoncè partì e io iniziai a muovermi con la musica. Ero estremamente nervosa con lei seduta lì che guardava ogni mia mossa. Dovetti bloccarla fuori per mantenere il ritmo. Una volta che lo ebbi fatto, mi persi nella canzone e mi mossi in qualsiasi modo i miei piedi volevano che mi muovessi. E, ancora una volta, mi dimenticai del mondo. Tutto quello che importava erano i movimenti che facevo.

Quando la canzone finì, Santana istantaneamente saltò su e applaudì forte. "Oh mio dio! Sei fantastica!" Si avvicinò e mi batté il cinque.

"Grazie," dissi a corto di fiato. "E tu avevi ragione. Mi serviva."

Rimanemmo lì per un po'. Insegnai a Santana alcuni passi ed era molto brava in realtà. Quando sbagliava faceva delle mosse sceme come il cabbage patch e ci trovammo a rotolare dalle risate. In qualche modo finimmo per trovarci distese sul pavimento ad ascoltare la musica che usciva dal mio Ipod. Cantavamo ad alta voce e fastidiosamente su alcune canzoni, su altre rappavamo, e su alcune rimanevamo in silenzio e le ascoltavamo.

* * *

Brittany e io decidemmo di andare al suo appartamento a concludere la serata guardando un film. Mi disse che aveva visto tutti i film che possedeva un milione di volte quindi ci separammo. Andai al mio appartamento a prendere dei film e dei pop corn da microonde e lei andò a casa per ordinare la pizza così sarebbe stata lì quando sarei arrivata. Dovetti fermarmi al lavoro molto velocemente per lasciare le chiavi dello studio a Tina così che potesse darle a Mike più tardi.

Era pieno come ogni sabato sera. Diedi le chiavi a Tina, ma non potei ignorare il ragazzo accanto a me che continuava a gemere e lamentarsi. Era chiaramente ubriaco e buttava giù degli shottini.

"Donne. Ti dicono che ti amano e poi ti scaricano," disse il ragazzo biondo.

"Che problema ha?" chiesi a Tina. Scrollò le spalle e si girò per usare la cassa.

"Le ho chiesto di sposarmi, mi ha detto di no. Mi sono trasferito qui così che lei potesse raggiungere i suoi sogni di diventare una ballerina e lei mi usa per il sesso e poi improvvisamente mi scarica." Lui sputò fuori parlando con nessuno. Improvvisamente qualcosa scattò nel mio cervello. Non poteva essere Sam, vero? Non lo ho mai incontrato, quindi non sapevo neanche che aspetto avesse.

"Qual è il nome della ragazza?" chiesi al ragazzo ubriaco.

"Brittany. Il suo nome è Brittany." Mi disse.

La rabbia crebbe in me. Questo era lo stronzo che aveva spezzato il cuore a Brittany ed era scappato. Lui era la ragione per cui lei aveva pianto tutta la scorsa notte tra le mie braccia. Lui era la ragione per cui lei era così triste oggi. Beh, la maggior parte delle ragioni. "Brittany Pierce?"

"SÌ! È lei. Ehi, la conosci?" disse girandosi verso di me.

"Sì, la conosco." Mi girai verso di lui avvicinandomi. "E se le spezzi il cuore di nuovo, ti distruggerò. Se ti avvicini ancora a lei, non ti rimarrà un cazzo da mettere in lei o in nessun altro mai più. Stalle lontano, cazzo! È mia!" dissi severamente.

Mi guardò con paura e poi sorrise. "Tu sei lei, non è vero?"

Gli lanciai uno sguardo crudele. "Cosa?"

"La ragazza di cui parlava. Sei tu."

"Non so di cosa tu stia parla-"

"Non rimarrà in giro a lungo se continui a mandarla via. Ancora una volta, non so se può vivere senza il cazzo. Torna sempre indietro. Puoi parlare quanto ti pare, ma non sei meglio di me." Tirò fuori il suo portafoglio e buttò dei soldi sul bancone prima di uscire.

/

"Ehi! Mi stavo preoccupando che non arrivassi." Disse Brittany mentre apriva la porta e mi lasciava entrare.

"Mi dispiace, ho dovuto fermarmi al bar."

"Oh, non fa niente. La pizza è qui. Vuoi una bibita?" Chiese Brittany aprendo il frigo.

"L'acqua va bene."

Mi passò una bottiglia e un pezzo di pizza, mentre ci dirigevamo sul divano. "Allora, che film hai portato?" mi chiese.

Presi la borsa e tirai fuori il film tenendolo alzato. "Le amiche della sposa."

"Mai visto."

"Cosa!? È tipo il miglior film di sempre!" dissi scioccata.

Scrollò le spalle. "Immagino che lo scoprirò presto."

"Fidati, lo amerai." Prese il film da me e lo inserì nel lettore DVD prima di risedersi di nuovo vicino a me. "Brittany... devo dirti una cosa."

"Che c'è?" chiese mordendo la pizza.

"Ho visto Sam... al bar." I suoi occhi si bloccarono istantaneamente sui miei. Aveva un'espressione scioccata sul viso.

"Come facevi a sapere che fosse lui?" chiese.

"Beh… era piuttosto ubriaco e parlava con se stesso di te." Deglutì mentre la sua faccia non esprimeva emozioni. "Se n'è andato prima di me. Non so dove sia andato."

"Cosa ha detto?" chiese a bassa voce guardandosi le mani.

"Ha solo detto cos'era successo. Niente che non sapessi già." Sembrò così piccola in quel momento. Desideravo poter prendere tutto il suo dolore così che potesse sorridere di nuovo. Mi mancava di già. Prima che potessi dire qualsiasi cosa, il microonde suonò segnalando che i pop corn erano pronti. Brittany si alzò per prenderli e la guardai mentre versava del burro fuso su di essi. Tornò sul divano e mise la ciotola sul tavolo prima di premere play e sedersi. Si sedette tesa guardando davanti a se con le ginocchia al petto. "Stai bene?" le chiesi. Mi guardò e scrollò le spalle. Presi uno dei cuscini e me lo misi in grembo. "Vieni qui," dissi dolcemente toccando il cuscino. Lentamente si mosse vicino a me distendendo le gambe sul divano e poggiando la testa sul cuscino. Con esitazione, passai le dita tra i suoi capelli cercando di confortarla, ma cercando di non darle idee sbagliate.

Non volevo illuderla, ma non potevo sopportare di vederla giù. Volevo farla sorridere. A dire la verità, ero un disastro in questa situazione. La mia testa mi stava urlando di scappare, ma non riuscivo a fregarmene di lei. Sperai che se l'avessi spinta via mi avrebbe lasciato stare, ma più la spingevo, più lei tornava. Io, Santana Lopez, non mi innamoro. È troppo difficile. Tutti alla fine se ne vanno e quindi qual è il punto? Una volta che mi avrà conosciuta, realizzerà che non vado bene per lei e se ne andrà. Non posso permettere che un'altra persona sparisca.

Rimasi bloccata nei miei pensieri a lungo. Ritornai in me quando sentii i titoli di coda del film. Guardai giù e vidi che Brittany era addormentata. Dovevo uscire da sotto di lei, così mi spostai attentamente. Si stiracchiò un po', ma presto tornò a dormire pacificamente. Presi la borsa e uscii piano dal suo appartamento.

* * *

Dopo essermi svegliata da sola sul divano, mi feci una doccia e mi vestii. Presi il film di Santana e andai al suo appartamento per ridarglielo e anche per vederla. Era stata così dolce ieri. Volevo fare lo stesso per lei oggi come aveva fatto ieri per me. Una volta arrivata, bussai alla porta.

"Ehi, Britt, che ci fai qui?" Disse Tina allegramente lasciandomi entrare.

"Ehi! Santana è qui? Ci siamo divertite ieri e volevo vederla."

L'espressione di Tina sparì e mi sentii improvvisamente confusa. "Um, no, non è qui..." disse a bassa voce.

Corrucciai le mie sopracciglia. "Oh. È al lavoro? Posso andare a trovarla là allora."

"Lei... lei non è neanche là." Tina si guardò i piedi. Mi preoccupai.

"Allora... dov'è?" chiesi iniziando ad impanicarmi.

"Non... non so," disse semplicemente.

"È tornata a casa ieri sera? Era da me e mi sono addormentata quindi non so a che ora se n'è andata."

"È tornata a casa."

"Forse sta facendo delle commissioni." Tina non disse niente. Scosse la testa e basta guardando per terra. "Cosa sta succedendo Tina?" chiesi molto preoccupata. Le era successo qualcosa? Era fuggita o altro?

"Io non... non penso spetti a me dirtelo," disse guardandomi.

"Tina, per favore. Dimmelo." La supplicai.

Mi guardò per qualche secondo prima di sospirare. "Okay. Siediti." Mi indicò il divano. Obbedii e mi sedetti mentre lei si sistemava vicino a me. Pensò un attimo prima di parlare. "In questo giorno dell'anno, Santana... scompare. Nessuno sa dove va o cosa fa, ma va via per tutto il giorno."

"Perché?" sussurrai.

Strinse le labbra e allontanò lo sguardo da me per un momento prima di riguardarmi. "È l'anniversario della morte dei suoi genitori." I miei occhi si spalancarono in shock. Non ne avevo idea. Ecco perché Santana era diventata strana quando le avevo chiesto dei suoi genitori quella sera al club. Adesso ha senso.

"Come sono morti?" chiesi dopo un minuto.

"Incidente d'auto. Santana era in macchina con loro." Disse tremante. "Non ne parla per niente. Penso che sia per questo che sparisce."

"E non hai idea di dove vada?"

Scosse la testa. "No. Penso che probabilmente vada da qualche parte dove non c'è nessuno e può stare da sola."

Un posto dove può stare da sola. Aspetta un momento. Il ponte. Mi disse che andava lì quando voleva pensare. Mi alzai di scatto. "So dov'è." Mi girai e feci per andarmene.

"Brittany, non le piace parlare di questo. Non le piace avere intorno gente."

Mi girai a guardarla. "Lo so, ma forse se qualcuno la trova, lo farà. Non preoccuparti, non le dirò che me l'hai detto."

Prima che dicesse qualsiasi altra cosa, corsi fuori dall'appartamento. Ero stata al ponte sono una volta e mi ci volle un po' di tempo prima di ritrovarlo di nuovo. Trovai il percorso che conduceva ad esso e mi incamminai lentamente. Quando il ponte apparì alla mia vista, la vidi. Santana era seduta sulla stessa roccia dove ci eravamo sedute con le ginocchia al petto. Rallentai il mio cammino. Non volevo spaventarla o farla scappare. Onestamente, non sapevo neanche cosa dirle. Mi dispiace non sembra abbastanza. Forse dovrei lasciarla sola. Forse non avrei dovuto venire qui. Mi girai per andarmene, ma finii per inciampare su un rametto e romperlo facendogli produrre un forte crack. "Merda," sussurrai mentre mi girai. La sua testa era rivolta a me e gli occhi spalancati. Cazzo, mi aveva visto.

Ci guardammo per un paio di minuti senza dire niente. Non sapevo cosa dire e penso che neanche lei sapesse. "Io, um, mi dispiace. Non volevo spaventarti." Parlai alla fine. Riportò la sua attenzione all'acqua. "Me ne vado. Mi dispiace." Mi prese il panico e mi girai velocemente, ma la sua voce mi fermò.

"Lo sai?" chiese a bassa voce.

Mi girai verso di lei. "Sì... mi dispiace, Santana."

"No." Disse rigidamente guardandomi. "Puoi rimanere, ma non voglio parlare di loro."

Deglutii e piano mi mossi verso la roccia vicino alla sua. La stessa roccia dove mi sedetti la scorsa volta. Rimanemmo sedute in uno scomodo silenzio per un po'. Mi ci volle tutto quello che avevo per rimanere dov'ero. Volevo abbracciarla e dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Non mi guardò. Continuai a lanciarle sguardi domandandomi se dovessi dire qualcosa.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese rompendo il silenzio.

"Pensavo di trovarti qui. Nessun altro sapeva dov'eri." le dissi. "Mi hai portato qui quando ti chiesi di dirmi un segreto. Me ne hai detto uno, adesso voglio dirtene uno io." Feci un respiro profondo. "Mio papà se ne andò quando ero piccola. Tradiva mia mamma e lei gli diede un ultimatum. Lo fece scegliere: lei o noi. Lui scelse lei e ci lasciò senza mai tornare. Non lo vedo da allora. Non ricordo tanto di lui. Mia mamma ha buttato via tutte le nostre vecchie foto perché era troppo difficile per lei guardarle. Di notte, la ascoltavo piangere e a volte andavo nel letto con lei e la coccolavo. È stata distante per un po', ma adesso sta bene." Sentii una lacrima scendere sulla mia guancia e la asciugai velocemente. "A volte vedo un uomo che in qualche modo mi ricorda lui e mi domando se effettivamente lo è. Mi sedevo alla porta ogni sera aspettando che tornasse a casa, ma non successe così alla fine smisi di aspettarlo e proseguii con la mia vita. Mi ferisce ancora, ma cerco di non pensarci. È troppo dura." La mia voce si incrinò e realizzai che stavo piangendo. La sentii muoversi e poi sentii la sua mano sulla mia schiena che la accarezzava come faceva sempre. Ora era seduta accanto a me. "Mi dispiace. Non volevo piangere."

Mi asciugò le lacrime e scosse la testa. "Puoi piangere quando vuoi con me." Unì le sue mani in grembo e le guardò. "Quanti anni avevi?"

"Quattro."

"Mi dispiace, Britt. Non ne avevo idea."

Scrollai le spalle. "Non preoccuparti. Tutti abbiamo dei demoni interiori." Lei annuì. "So che non vuoi parlarne, ma se mai volessi, sono qui. Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa." Diventò tesa e io guardai l'orologio realizzando dell'ora che si era fatta. "Devo andare ad una riunione. Starai bene?" Annuì, ma non mi guardò. Studiai la sua espressione per un momento. "Okay, ci vediamo dopo." Scesi dalla roccia e le diedi una leggera stretta alle spalle prima di andare a casa.

/

La riunione durò a lungo. Fuori c'era un temporale e io mi maledii internamente per non aver preso un taxi. I taxi costavano e prendere la metro era più economico. Avevo il mio ombrello e gli stivali addosso quindi non era così male, ma ero un po' spaventata di essere colpita da un fulmine. Praticamente sprintai fino al mio appartamento. Stavo per andare alle porte d'ingresso quando qualcuno catturò il mio sguardo. C'era una persona in piedi sul pianerottolo con le braccia attorno a se e stava tremando mentre fissava davanti a se. Strizzai gli occhi per vedere meglio e ansimai improvvisamente. Non era una semplice persona. Era Santana. Corsi velocemente da lei.

"Santana?" Non si mosse. Presi il suo braccio e la girai verso di me. Era inzuppata e aveva il trucco su tutta la faccia. Non disse niente. Rimase lì impassibile. "Santana, cosa ci fai qui?" Di nuovo, silenzio. "Vieni, stai congelando. Ti ammalerai." Misi un braccio attorno al suo bacino avvicinandola a me così che potessimo entrare sotto l'ombrello.

Quando entrammo nel mio appartamento, misi giù l'ombrello per lasciarlo asciugare. Santana aveva ancora le braccia attorno a sé e stava ancora tremando. Non aveva ancora detto una parola né mi aveva guardato.

"Le tue labbra stanno diventando blu. Vieni a farti una doccia per scaldarti." Dissi portandola in bagno aprendo l'acqua per farla scaldare. "Okay, ti prendo un asciugamano e ti lascio scaldare, va bene?" Niente. Non mentirò, mi stava spaventando. Si stava ancora abbracciando e non sapevo cosa fare. Presi gentilmente la sua faccia per far sì che mi guardasse. "Santana, guardami." I suoi occhi si incatenarono ai miei. Era difficile leggere la sua espressione quando aveva trucco nero su tutta la faccia, ma potevo dire che aveva pianto e stava combattendo ancora lacrime. "Dai, diamoti una scaldata." Le disincrociai le braccia e presi il bordo della sua maglietta. "Posso aiutarti a svestirti?" Le chiesi e lei annuì. "Okay, siediti." Le dissi indicando il wc. Obbedì e si sedette così che potessi toglierle scarpe e calzini. "Okay, alzati." Seguì ciò che le dissi di fare. Lentamente alzai la sua maglia con il suo aiuto di alzare le braccia. Le slacciai il reggiseno gettandolo sopra la sua maglia. "Ti tolgo le mutande okay?" Annuì lievemente. Velocemente slacciai il bottone dei jeans e li tolsi. Era molto più difficile del normale perché erano fradici. Alla fine, inserii le dita nell'elastico delle mutande e lentamente le feci scivolare giù.

Normalmente, sarei stata estatica di avere Santana nuda davanti a me, ma sembrava così vulnerabile che non guardai. Controllai la temperatura dell'acqua e la girai in modo che non fosse troppo calda o troppo fredda. "Starai bene in doccia da sola?" chiesi. Annuì di nuovo. "Okay, ti vado a prendere un asciugamano e ti lascio lavare, okay?" Feci per girarmi, ma lei mi prese un braccio. "Qualcosa non va?" chiesi, ma non rispose. "Vuoi che rimanga qui con te?" Lei annuì. "Okay, ti prendo un asciugamano e mi siedo qui. Entra pure." Ancora una volta annuì, ed entrò.

Si fece una lunga doccia. Le chiesi se stava bene una volta ogni tanto e quelle volte mi rispose con un "sì" così lieve che lo sentii a malapena. Dopo circa 30 minuti, chiuse la doccia e aprì la tendina rivelando il suo corpo nudo a me ancora una volta. Mi alzai e aprii l'asciugamano mentre usciva e mi permetteva di avvolgerla in esso.

"Vieni, ti dò dei vestiti asciutti." Dissi dopo averla asciugata. Presi la sua mano e la condussi in camera mia. Velocemente presi dei vestiti asciutti e questa volta, si vestì da sola. "Hai fame? Sete?" Aggiunsi. Scosse la testa. "Vuoi che ti porti a casa?" Ancora una volta, scosse la testa. "Okay, che ne dici se guardiamo la tv?"

"Okay," sussurrò. Sorrisi e camminai fino in salotto con lei dietro.

Velocemente andai in cucina e presi una bottiglia d'acqua. Le chiesi di nuovo se volesse qualcosa, ma di nuovo negò. Quando tornai in salotto, stava fissando fuori dalla finestra.

"Successe nel mezzo di un temporale," disse piano.

"Cosa?" chiesi non essendo in grado di sentirla.

"L'incidente," disse un po' più forte guardando oltre la sua spalla. "Stava diluviando fuori." Iniziai a camminare lentamente verso di lei. "Stavamo tornando da una mia gara di cheerleading. Avevamo vinto quindi stavamo cantando in macchina. Mio papà stava guidando. Poi iniziò a piovere molto forte e riuscivamo appena a vedere." Deglutì visibilmente prima di continuare. "Un cervo corse fuori dal nulla e mio papà schiacciò i freni sperando di fermare la macchina, ma ci capovolgemmo tre volte prima di colpire un palo del telefono. Non avevo la cintura quindi venni catapultata fuori. Loro morirono sul colpo. Tutto quello che avevo io erano tagli e graffi e una botta in testa... e loro morti." Scosse la testa. Non stava piangendo, ma potevo vedere che voleva. "Non ha piovuto così tanto da quel giorno."

Ero in piedi accanto a lei a quel punto. Avevo paura di toccarla. Non volevo che mi spingesse via. Aveva permesso a se stessa di essere completamente vulnerabile con me e non volevo che si richiudesse di nuovo. "Posso abbracciarti?" le chiesi. Annuì e mi permise di portarla tra le mie braccia. La tenni stretta e le accarezzai la schiena. Sorprendentemente, mi abbracciò di rimando ugualmente forte. Rimanemmo così a tenerci per un po'. Aveva sepolto la sua testa nel mio collo e si era stretta a me. Non avevo mai visto questo suo lato prima. Per quanto fosse orribile ciò che era successo, in un certo senso ero felice perché ci portò più vicine. Quando l'abbraccio finì, mi aspettai che si richiudesse in se stessa, ma non lo fece. Si allungò e mi baciò. Non fu un bacio profondo, ma non era neanche uno a stampo.

"Per che cos'era?" chiesi.

"Per esserti presa cura di me e per aver ascoltato."

Sorrisi. "Sarò sempre qui per te, Santana."

Annuì. "Lo so. Lo stesso vale per te." Disse sbadigliando.

"Sei stanca?" chiesi.

"Un po', sì."

"Vuoi dormire? Possiamo guardare la tv in camera mia. Ho la tv via cavo lì."

"Okay."

Mi cambiai e lavai i denti prima di entrare a letto vicino a lei. Si accoccolò vicino a me appoggiando la testa sul mio petto e stringendomi forte. Passai le mie dita tra i suoi capelli mentre guardavamo delle sitcom in tv.

"Allora, non mi hai detto cosa ci facevi fuori dal mio appartamento sotto la pioggia," dissi rompendo il silenzio.

"Io, um, volevo vederti, ma ero un po' sconvolta."

"Un po'?"

Ridacchiò. "Okay, ero più o meno traumatizzata. Mi dispiace."

Scossi la testa. "Non scusarti. Sono sempre qui quando hai bisogno."

Mi sorrise e ancora una volta mi baciò. Questo bacio era più profondo di quello di prima. Mi tenne le guance tra le mani e mi baciò più a fondo. Sentii la sua lingua passare sulle mie labbra e io le aprii lasciandole insinuare la lingua nella mia bocca e massaggiando il mio labbro. Mio dio se era brava a baciare. Mi sentivo come se mi stessi ubriacando dei suoi baci. Rotolò su di me e iniziò a baciarmi più avidamente. Sentii le sue mani alzare la mia maglia e prendere a coppa i miei seni.

"Aspetta." Dissi fermandola e sedendomi.

"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiese togliendo le sue mani dalla mia maglietta.

"Tu sei sconvolta e, per quanto io voglia farlo, non voglio farlo quando tu sei così."

"Sto bene Brittany," disse sicura di sé .

"Sul serio? Perché prima non riuscivi neanche a svestirti da sola."

"Mi dispiace," sussurrò. "Ti giuro che sto bene ora. Ti sei presa cura di me e adesso voglio farlo io per te."

"Non devi farlo. Mi piace prendermi cura di te. Davvero."

"Io ti voglio Brittany. Voglio sentirti. Mi farebbe sentire al 100% meglio," disse guardandomi dritto negli occhi e mettendo le mani a coppa sulle mie guance. "Per favore."

"Non voglio che pensi che mi sto approfittando di te perché adesso sei vulnerabile."

"Non sono vulnerabile." Disse velocemente. "E non penso che tu ti stia approfittando di me. È tutto okay."

"Sei sicura?" chiesi.

Annuì e mi baciò velocemente. "Sì."

"Okay."

"Inoltre, è il mio turno di vederti nuda." Sorrise astutamente. Ecco la Santana che conosco e amo. "Ho visto che guardavi prima."

"Non è vero!" dissi velocemente.

"Mmkay. Se lo dici tu." Poi iniziò ad attaccare il mio collo con baci facendomi sentire inebriata.

Prima che me ne rendessi conto, entrambe eravamo nude e lei era distesa completamente su di me. Ci stavamo baciando appassionatamente e ogni bacio mi portava sempre più su. Pensai che sarei venuta solo coi suoi baci. Mosse la sua gamba in mezzo alle mie e iniziò a oscillare, la sua coscia che colpiva lì dove avevo bisogno. Gemetti e lei rafforzò le spinte. Prese uno dei miei capezzoli in bocca e succhiò. Gemetti forte e mi inarcai su di lei. Fece la stessa cosa con l'altro capezzolo. Iniziai a respirare affannosamente e lei lo prese come un invito. Sentii le sue dita passare tra la mia apertura e fu in quel momento che capii quanto bagnata ero. Inserì due dita in me e iniziò a pompare forte. Inarcai la schiena e mi aggrappai a lei.

"Dio, San." Gemetti. "Più forte!" Aumentò il ritmo e potei sentire me stessa stringermi attorno alle sue dita. Usò il suo pollice per strofinarlo sul mio clitoride e, un po' di spinte dopo, vidi le stelle. Mi baciò ancora e ancora sulle labbra mentre ancora strofinava il mio clitoride per riportarmi giù. Stavo respirando affannosamente cercando di riprendere fiato. "Cazzo, sei brava." Dissi quando riacquistai le forze. Poi ci rigirai. "Tuo turno." La baciai avidamente e lentamente portai la mia mano sul suo seno, giù per gli addominali e nel sul centro. Era fradicia e gemette forte quando passai le mie dita sulla sua apertura. Presi un po' di bagnato sulle mie dita e lo portai in bocca succhiando via i suoi liquidi. "Mmmh, sai di buono."

Stava respirando a fatica. "Mi farai venire se continui a farlo." Fece un sorrisetto. Baciai lungo il suo corpo e aprii le sue gambe ampiamente piazzando un bacio sul suo centro. Fece scattare su i suoi fianchi e io li presi tendendoli fermi iniziando a passare la mia lingua sulle sue pieghe. Lo amò. Si stava muovendo, mentre la esploravo con la lingua. Urlò quando mi attaccai al suo clitoride e succhiai. Inserii due dita in lei e iniziai a spingere dentro e fuori, mentre succhiavo il suo clitoride facendola venire. Urlò in spagnolo, mentre strinse le lenzuola e inarcò la schiena. Continuai a succhiare finché non si calmò e poi baciai la mia via lungo il suo corpo fino le labbra.

"Wow." Boccheggiò. "Ora vediamo quanto flessibile sei." Disse e ci rigirò aprendo le mie gambe così che i nostri centri si toccavano. Iniziò a dondolare su di me portandomi a livelli di piacere che neanche sapevo esistessero.

Santana ed io facemmo l'amore fino a mattina presto prima di addormentarci abbracciate l'una all'altra. La sua testa era incastrata nel mio collo e le sue braccia strette attorno a me.

Quando arrivò la mattina, sorrisi ampiamente, ma poi mi imbronciai quando realizzai di essere ancora una volta da sola. Solo che questa volta, ero da sola nuda con l'odore di sesso nelle lenzuola.


	7. Si raccoglie ciò che si semina

**Capitolo 7: Si raccoglie ciò che si semina**

Non ebbi notizie di Santana per tutto il giorno. Le mandai messaggi e la chiamai, ma non ricevetti una risposta. A questo punto, non sapevo cosa pensare. Era calda e fredda allo stesso tempo. Un minuto pensavo di farcela e poi mi ritrovavo a raccogliere i pezzi del mio cuore sparsi sul pavimento. Forse era a lavoro. Avevo un'audizione oggi. Il mio agente mi chiamò questa mattina con i dettagli. Un tour mondiale come backup dancer per Justin Timberlake. Un altro sogno della mia vita ad un passo. L'ultima volta che successe, ero accecata da una rottura. Non avrei lasciato che succedesse ancora. Avrei risolto le cose con Santana dopo. Questa audizione aveva bisogno della mia completa attenzione.

Entrai nell'atrio dove centinaia di ballerini stavano facendo stretching e ripassando le loro routine. Presi dalla borsa le mie scarpe prima di fare stretching. Mi sono esercitata con una nuova routine da quando venni rifiutata l'ultima volta. Ero pronta. La differenza tra le due audizioni era che non avrei saputo i risultati per due giorni. Accesi il mio Ipod per rilassarmi perché ero veramente molto nervosa.

Un paio d'ore dopo il mio numero venne chiamato per salire sul palco. La musica partì e così feci io. Feci ogni mossa perfettamente come avevo provato. Non ci furono disastri o cadute. Ballai su Cry Me A River di Justin Timberlake e misi tutte le mie frustrazioni verso Santana in essa. Rese tutto più passionale. Quando ebbi finito i giudici mi ringraziarono e uscii dall'auditorium e nelle strade della città.

Dopo essermi fatta una doccia e aver mangiato, decisi che era tempo di sistemare il tutto. Andai al bar dove lavorava Santana. Provai nella mia testa cosa le avrei detto così che non avrebbe potuto portarmi a dimenticare o balbettare. Come mi avvicinavo, vidi una coppia uscire dal bar. Aspetta un momento. Sembrò che la mia gola si stesse chiudendo e il mio cuore stava scoppiando fuori dal petto. Era Santana con un'altra ragazza. Stavano ridendo e si tenevano per mano. Santana la portò tra le sue braccia e le baciò il collo. Potei sentire lacrime cadere sulle mie guance e non cercai di fermarle. Santana abbracciò la ragazza e guardò oltre le sue spalle beccandomi. I nostri occhi entrarono in contatto e la vidi irrigidirsi. Iniziai a camminare all'indietro e poi mi girai sui tacchi e corsi fino al mio appartamento non fermandomi per tutto il tragitto. Mi accasciai sulla porta seppellendo la mia testa nelle mani mentre singhiozzavo.

/

Il giorno dopo, non ero né triste né ferita. Ero furiosa. Ero stanca dei giochi. Ero stanca di lei che un minuto diceva di volermi e poi mi sbatteva fuori dalla porta. Avevo chiuso. Per quanto duro potesse essere, dovevo lasciarla andare. La amavo tantissimo, ma non potevo lasciare che lo vedesse. Pensavo di poter scalfire la sua corazza, ma non era così. Il pensiero di lasciarla andare mi uccideva. Non volevo lasciarla andare, ma non sapevo cosa fare.

Mi stavo preparando per uscire a correre quando sentii bussare alla porta. Aprii per trovare una Santana con aria imbarazzata lì in piedi. Un'ondata di rabbia mi colpì e le sbattei la porta in faccia.

"Brittany! Non fare così!" Urlò attraverso la porta mentre ci sbatteva. "Su, apri!" Accesi lo stereo per bloccare i suoni. Non volevo vederla ora. Continuò a bussare e urlare più forte. Iniziavo a preoccuparmi che i vicini avrebbero chiamato la polizia così, riluttante, aprii la porta.

"Cosa?" chiesi furiosamente.

"Possiamo parlare?" chiese con una vocina.

"Oh, quindi adesso vuoi parlare? Prego, vai. Il palco è tuo. Parla."

"Mi dispiace," disse mentre entrava nel mio appartamento.

"Sei perdonata. Puoi andare ora."

"Fermati," disse. "Pensavo di essere stata chiara quando ti ho detto che non potevamo essere niente di più che amiche. Io non ho relazioni."

"Fai sesso con tutti i tuoi amici?" Non disse niente. "Cosa vuoi da me Santana? Ho provato a darti tempo per lasciarmi entrare, poi lo fai e fai sesso con me, non dici niente e poi fai sesso con qualcun altro?"

"Mi dispiace, Brittany. Non avrei dovuto venire a letto con te. È stato un errore. Mi dispiace." Guardò il pavimento.

"È troppo tardi per le scuse. Puoi tornare dalla tua altra fidanzata ora."

"Non sono andata a letto con lei." Disse guardandomi negli occhi.

"Sì, okay. Molto convincente dopo che ti ho visto con le sue mani sul tuo culo ieri sera."

"Dio, Brittany SMETTILA!" Urlò. "Ti sto dicendo che non ci ho fatto sesso. E quando abbiamo fatto sesso non mi ricordo te che mi butti fuori dal letto o che chiedi cosa significhi. Ho pensato che fossimo sulla stessa pagina."

"Tu hai detto di volermi! Non mi aspettavo che andassi in giro con altre ragazze la sera dopo!" Mi stavo arrabbiando sul serio adesso. Stava cercando di girare intorno al discorso. "Tutto quello che volevo eri tu. Tutto quello che dovevi fare era lasciarmi entrare. PERCHÈ NON MI LASCI ENTRARE?!" Urlai praticamente.

"PERCHÈ HO PAURA!" Urlò di rimando. "Ecco. L'ho detto."

"Di cosa hai paura Santana?" chiesi rigidamente. Si raggelò. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse velocemente. Feci un paio di passi verso di lei così che le ero davanti. "Dimmelo."

"Ho paura che tu mi vedrai e mi lascerai. Ho paura che non sarò abbastanza per te. Diciamolo, sei stata con un RAGAZZO per anni e poi il secondo che me ne vado, tu torni da lui. Che cosa succederebbe se litigassimo e tu facessi la stessa cosa?" Era come la sera prima quando era in piedi nuda davanti a me. Sembrava così vulnerabile che quasi mi arresi. Quasi.

"Santana, che cosa? Non ti lascerei mai. Sei più che abbastanza per me." Dissi guardando nei suoi occhi.

"Lo dici ora, ma lo farai. Tutti lo fanno." Scosse la testa e guardò il pavimento.

"Non io. Se solo mi lasciassi entrare, non ti lascerei mai. Lo prometto."

"Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere."

Mi lamentai diventando frustrata. "Lasceresti te stessa provare qualcosa per due secondi?"

"No! Tu non lo sai. Non c'eri. Non capisci," disse scuotendo la testa.

"Allora fammi capire."

"Io... non posso."

"Questo è il tuo problema, Santana. La gente non rimane perché tu la spingi via. Non la lasci prendersi cura di te. Presto o tardi, non avrai più nessuno da spingere via."

"Perché non puoi arrenderti come tutti?" Disse agitandosi.

"PERCHÈ TI AMO!" urlai passandomi le mani tra i capelli. "Ti amo Santana. Sam non mi interessa più. Non mi ha mai fatto sentire come fai tu. Mai." Le dissi prendendo le sue mani.

"No," disse rigidamente togliendo le mani dalle mie.

"Io ti amo. Te lo dirò ancora e ancora finché non mi crederai," ripetei.

"No! Basta! Dio, perché non puoi lasciarmi stare?" Si girò per uscire dalla porta.

"Sì, scappa come fai di solito." Si fermò sui suoi passi. "Se continui a scappare dall'amore allora non sei niente tranne che una codarda."

"Bene. Allora sono una codarda," disse voltandosi per un attimo e poi uscì.

Sbattei la porta e calciai il divano con violenza. "Cazzo."

/

Mi tenni occupata il giorno dopo non volendo pensare... a lei. Quinn continuava a tenermi compagnia per la maggior parte del giorno. Non la vidi per un po' quindi dovetti andare da lei e dirle tutto. Espresse compassione, ma cambiai velocemente argomento. Stavamo pranzando in un ristorante diverso dal solito perché stavo evitando... lei. Il mio telefono suonò nel mezzo del nostro pranzo e io tremante risposi.

"Sì. Okay. Sì. Grazie mille! Okay. Ricevuto. Le parlerò presto. Arrivederci." Dissi al telefono. Lentamente chiusi la chiamata mettendo il telefono in tasca. Mi incantai scioccata. Quinn mi guardò confusa.

"Stai bene? Chi era?" chiese diventando preoccupata.

"Ce l'ho fatta," le dissi.

"Fatto cosa?" chiese prendendo un boccone della sua insalata.

"Sono una ballerina di Justin Timberlake," dissi senza emozioni, ancora in shock.

"OH MIO DIO!" Quinn saltò. "Congratulazioni Brittany!" Disse abbracciandomi. L'intera tavola calda ci guardò come se avessimo dodici teste. Si mise in piedi sulla sedia. "Ehi tutto voi! Lei è appena diventata una dei ballerini di Justin Timberlake!" Annunciò mentre tutte le persone applaudirono e io diventai cinque sfumature di rosso. "Sono così contenta per te! Oh mio Dio! Dobbiamo uscire stasera per festeggiare!" Disse battendo le mani. "Allora cosa succede ora?" Chiese risedendosi.

"Devo essere a Los Angeles per le prove dopodomani quindi… me ne vado. Domani." Dissi un po' amareggiata.

"Mi mancherai così tanto, ma non c'è nessuno che si merita questo più di te," disse prendendo la mia mano sul tavolo. "Odio chiederlo, ma cosa farai a proposito di... lei?" chiese sussurrando l'ultima parte.

* * *

Tina era più seccante del solito. Era al telefono con qualcuno e stava saltando su e giù come un idiota.

"Dio Chang, qual è il tuo problema?" le chiesi dopo che agganciò.

"Oh, umm..."

"Beh..." dissi seccata.

"Si tratta di Brittany." Disse cauta.

"Oh."

"Ha ottenuto un lavoro come ballerina di Justin Timberlake."

"Wow...umm è fantastico." Sapevo che avrebbe fatto qualcosa di fantastico per la sua carriera. E adesso non ha me a trattenerla qua. Anche se, non vorrei che se ne andasse. Non così, ma cosa avrei dovuto dirle?

"Andiamo tutti al Club Jones dopo a festeggiare se vuoi venire."

La sbeffeggiai. "Sì certo. Siccome io e lei siamo in ottimi rapporti,"

"Santana, ricomponiti. Seriamente. Dille come ti senti. Sii sincera per una volta. Tutti sappiamo che provi sentimenti per lei. È tempo di metterti il passato alle spalle. So che ha fatto schifo ed è doloroso per te, ma hai qualcosa di speciale davanti a te, ma sei troppo codarda per farci qualcosa." Codarda. Quello bruciò la prima volta e lo rifece ora. Sono una codarda. Troppo fifona per accettare l'amore di qualcuno. Si merita di meglio. Inoltre, penso di aver causato troppi danni per solo pensare che mi possa perdonare.

* * *

Quella sera, Quinn ed io arrivammo al nostro solito locale dove incontrammo Mike, Tina e Rachel. Tutti si congratularono con me e la gente ci offriva shottini a destra e a manca. Era una delle migliori serate che avevo mai trascorso a New York. Tutti sembravano così felici e stavamo tutti festeggiando insieme.

"Ehi, a tutti! Allora, stasera io e i miei amici stiamo celebrando una nostra amica che ha ottenuto il posto di ballerina per Justin Timberlake." Mike annunciò e il pubblicò festeggiò. "Penso che debba venire qua e farci vedere cosa sa fare. Non è vero?" La folla ruggì. "Brittany Pierce porta il tuo culo quassù." Sorrisi e mi unii a lui sul palco salutando la folla. "Allora, qualcosa di speciale su cui vuoi ballare?" chiese. Guardai tra la folla e vidi Santana sul retro. Incrociammo lo sguardo. "Brittany?" Mike chiese.

"Sì, ho una performance speciale per voi." Dissi fissando gli occhi con quelli di Santana.

"Fantastico!" Disse Mike prendendo il microfono e lasciando il palco.

Sussurrai qualcosa al DJ e annuì. What Goes Around Comes Around di Justin Timberlake partì.

 _*Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?_

 _You know I gave you the world_

 _You had me in the palm of your hand_

 _So why your love went away_

 _I just can't seem to understand_

 _Thought it was me and you babe_

 _Me and you until the end_

 _But I guess I was wrong_

Mi mossi con la musica senza togliere gli occhi da Santana. Volevo che sapesse quanto mi aveva ferito.

 _Don't want to think about it_

 _Don't want to talk about it_

 _I'm just so sick about it_

 _Can't believe it's ending this way_

 _Just so confused about it_

 _Feeling the blues about it_

 _I just can't do without ya_

 _Tell me is this fair?_

Feci qualche brusco movimento con le mani e i piedi. La folla era molto coinvolta dalla performance, ma completamente inconsapevole della ragione di essa. Finii la strofa girandomi lentamente.

 _Is this the way it's really going down?_

 _Is this how we say goodbye?_

 _Should've known better when you came around_

 _That you were gonna make me cry_

 _It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

 _'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

 _That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..._

 _What goes around, goes around, goes around_

 _Comes all the way back around_

 _What goes around, goes around, goes around_

 _Comes all the way back around_

 _What goes around, goes around, goes around_

 _Comes all the way back around_

 _What goes around, goes around, goes around_

 _Comes all the way back around_

Vidi Santana spostare lo sguardo da me. Sapevo che aveva capito. Era difficile capire le sue espressioni facciali perché era così buio ed era troppo lontana.

 _Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed_

 _You said that you were moving on now_

 _And maybe I should do the same_

 _Funny thing about that is_

 _I was ready to give you my name_

 _Thought it was me and you, babe_

 _And now, it's all just a shame_

 _And I guess I was wrong_

 _Don't want to think about it_

 _Don't want to talk about it_

 _I'm just so sick about it_

 _Can't believe it's ending this way_

 _Just so confused about it_

 _Feeling the blues about it_

 _I just can't do without ya_

 _Can you tell me is this fair?_

* * *

Sapevo cosa stava facendo Brittany. Incrociò il suo sguardo col mio appena la musica partì. Era incazzata e sapevo che avevo esaurito tutte le mie chance con lei. Dovevo lasciarla andare.

Il modo in cui si muoveva era così pieno di passione. Come se avesse messo tutte le emozioni nella danza. E credetemi, le sentivo.

 _Is this the way it's really going down?_

 _Is this how we say goodbye?_

 _Should've known better when you came around_

 _That you were going to make me cry_

 _Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

 _'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

 _That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find_

 _What goes around, goes around, goes around_

 _Comes all the way back around_

 _What goes around, goes around, goes around_

 _Comes all the way back around_

 _What goes around, goes around, goes around_

 _Comes all the way back around_

 _What goes around, goes around, goes around_

 _Comes all the way back around_

Finì la canzone sulle sue ginocchia. Il pubblico applaudì forte. Era una ballerina fantastica. Si meritava di vivere il suo sogno.

"Sai che era per te. Hai veramente incasinato il suo cuore," Tina disse freddamente. La guardai e basta. "Allora cosa farai a riguardo?"

"Vado a casa," dissi lasciando il bar e Brittany.

* * *

Mi sentivo veramente una rock star stasera. La gente mi lodava e gente che non conoscevo mi chiedeva autografi e foto. Comunque, sentivo che mi mancava qualcosa. Tina ed io ci stavamo intrattenendo al bar, mentre la gente continuava a venire da noi.

"Sei come una celebrità!" Tina disse dopo che feci un paio di foto con un gruppo di ragazze. Risi. "Se ne è andata, lo sai?" Disse Tina seriamente.

Annuii e presi un sorso della mia acqua. "Immaginavo."

"Immagino che non importi comunque visto che te ne vai," Tina scrollò le spalle.

"Tutto quello che deve fare è dirmi come si sente e chiedermi di restare."

"Butteresti tutto all'aria se lei ti chiedesse di rimanere?" Chiese Tina a occhi sgranati.

"In un battito," le dissi. "Se dovessi scegliere tra lavoro dei sogni e ragazza dei sogni, ragazza dei sogni ogni volta." Annuì. "Ma dato che si rifiuta di mostrarmi qualsiasi cosa di reale, immagino che il lavoro dei sogni vinca sta volta."

/

 _Il giorno dopo_

"Okay, allora sei sicura di avere tutto?" Chiese Quinn mentre mi aiutava a prendere la mia valigia dal suo bagagliaio.

"Sì. Sono sicura," dissi poggiando le borse sul marciapiede del terminale.

"Okay." Mise l'ultima borsa sul marciapiede. "Immagino che questo sia un arrivederci." Mi portò in un abbraccio. "Mi mancherai così tanto Brittany." Tirò su col naso.

"Aww Quinnie. Non piangere. Farai piangere anche me," dissi stringendola più forte mentre lacrime scesero sulle mie guance. Mi ritrassi dall'abbraccio e asciugai i miei occhi. "Dio, guardaci. Siamo un disastro." Risi.

Rise anche lei e si asciugò il mascara colato. "Fai vedere al mondo cosa sai fare, Pierce," disse prendendo la mia mano.

"Ti voglio bene," dissi lasciandola andare.

"Ti voglio bene anche io."

Presi la mia valigia e mi incamminai in aeroporto dopo aver salutato tristemente un'ultima volta Quinn. Non ricevetti ancora nessuna notizia da Santana quindi la mia decisione era finale. Sarei salita sull'aereo e l'avrei lasciata indietro. Era il mio turno di essere in controllo di questa relazione o come voleva essere chiamata. Tuttavia, il mio cuore soffriva per lei e pregai che magari, sarebbe tornata in sé tipo ora.

* * *

Avevo la serata libera quindi decisi di avere un appuntamento con me stessa e una vasca di gelato. Stupidi reality tv erano il mio guilty pleasure e di solito mi perdevo gli episodi per colpa del lavoro. Ero nel mezzo di un episodio di Real Housewives del New Jersey quando Tina entrò e si sedette vicino a me. Mi fissò mentre mettevo una gigante cucchiaiata di gelato in bocca.

"Che c'è?" le chiesi.

"Sei patetica," disse roteando gli occhi.

"Wow. Okay," dissi seccata.

"Seriamente starai seduta qui e non farai niente?"

"Non sto non facendo niente. Ho una cosa importante da recuperare." Indicati la tv.

"Se ne va stasera e potrebbe non tornare per anni. È adesso o mai più." Alzai le spalle. Sbuffò e si alzò dal divano prendendo il telecomando e spegnendo la tv.

"Che cazzo, Chang?" sbottai.

"Non ce la faccio più a guardarti fare così. Apri gli occhi, Santana!"

"Sono aperti."

"Stai zitta, Santana. Sei stupida se la lasci andare. So che provi sentimenti per lei." Non dissi niente. Non volevo sentire questo adesso. Non posso avere la mia festa pietosa? "Sii sincera con me per una volta. La ami?" roteai gli occhi. "Non ruotare gli occhi. Dimmelo."

"Non sono affari tuoi, Tina."

"Va bene, se non puoi essere onesta con me allora devi andartene. Non posso vivere con te così. Smettila di scappare. Mi dispiace che siano morti e che tua nonna ti abbia cacciato di casa. Ma era quasi 7 anni fa, Santana. È tempo di crescere. È tempo di andare avanti."

"Non puoi buttarmi fuori! Sono in affitto anche io! E non ho mai dimenticato una rata!" Urlai.

"Allora dimmi. La ami?"

"SÌ!" Urlai. "La amo, okay? La amo così tanto che non posso pensare a nessun altro con lei, tranne me. Ho provato a fare sesso con altri dopo di lei e non ci riuscivo. Non mi sembrava giusto. La amo così tanto che mi terrorizza. Tutto ha senso quando è intorno. Mi UCCIDE che mi abbia lasciato così. Non volevo ferirla. Ero egoista e una cazzona, ma è troppo tardi ora. È andata."

"Non è troppo tardi Santana" Si addolcì Tina. "L'ultima cosa che mi ha detto è che se tu le chiedessi di rimanere lei lo farebbe."

"Ma sta salendo su un aereo adesso."

"Il suo aereo non parte prima di un'ora. Vuoi stare con lei, Santana?"

"Sì. Ma non potrei chiederle di mollare un suo sogno."

Tina rise. "Tu sei il suo sogno Santana. Un'altra cosa di cui abbiamo parlato. Lavoro o ragazza dei sogni. Ha detto ragazza, ogni volta. Possiamo andare a prenderla adesso se è quello che vuoi. Sta a te, ma te ne pentirai per il resto della tua vita se non lo fai."

Deglutii e ci pensai per un minuto. Non volevo spendere un altro minuto senza questa ragazza. Ma ero nervosa che non mi volesse più.

"Prendi la palla al balzo, Santana. Non pensare. Buttati e basta."

Feci un respiro. "Okay. Andiamo a prenderla."

Tina saltò su e corse alla sua borsa.

"Aspetta... dovrei cambiarmi? Ho gelato dappertutto."

Tina rise. "Non abbiamo tempo. Ti amerà comunque anche col gelato al cioccolato sulla felpa."

"Dove state andando ragazze?" chiese Mike entrando.

"All'aeroporto. Santana sta per riprendersi la ragazza." Tina disse felicemente.

"Guido io," si offrì Mike.

"Okay, andiamo! Dobbiamo andare!" Disse Tina.

/

Mike andò spedito fino all'aeroporto. Tina ed io saltammo giù dal furgone e corremmo a tutta velocità dentro l'aeroporto.

"Qual è il suo volo?" Chiesi a Tina guardando i monitor con i voli in lista.

"Questo," disse Tina indicando uno dei voli per LAX. "Non si sta imbarcando ancora quindi abbiamo tempo. Dobbiamo comprare un biglietto però, così puoi arrivare dov'è lei."

"Cazzo. Ho lasciato la mia carta di credito a casa," dissi tristemente.

"Rilassati. Faccio io. Possiamo ottenere un rimborso prima di andarcene così non mi costerà niente."

"Okay."

Tina ed io ci sedemmo in fila per un tempo che sembrava un'eternità. Il mio cuore stava battendo forte, Dio speravo di prenderla in tempo. Alla fine prendemmo un biglietto dopo che la cavolo di impiegata ci mise il suo tempo.

"Okay, io ti lascio qua," disse Tina. " Buona fortuna."

"Grazie Tina. Mi dispiace di essere stata così idiota," dissi abbracciandola.

"Possiamo parlarne dopo. VAI!"

Corsi attraverso l'aeroporto. La fila per i controlli di sicurezza era super lunga. Stavo iniziando a farmi prendere dal panico.

"Il volo 143 per LAX si sta imbarcando ora." Una voce disse dagli altoparlanti.

"Cazzo! È il suo volo." Castigai me stessa.

Rimasi in fila per altri 10 minuti. La mia ansia aumentava. Avevo paura che l'avrei persa. Solo allora, fu come se l'universo fosse dalla mia parte. Venne aperta un'altra fila per i controlli ed io corsi all'inizio. Siccome non avevo valige, passai molto velocemente. Corsi fino a dove stavano imbarcando ignorando i miei polmoni che bruciavano. Non la vedevo da nessuna parte. Mi stavo agitando. C'erano così tante persone. Potevo dire che erano tutti ballerini. La gente stava salendo sull'aereo quando guardai alla mia sinistra e la vidi alzarsi dalla sedia rimettendo il suo telefono in tasca. Corsi veloce da lei.

"Brittany!" urlai.

Si bloccò e guardò verso di me. "Cosa vuoi Santana?"

"Non andare," dissi camminando verso di lei.

"Hai avuto la tua chance, Santana. L'hai rovinata," disse severamente.

"Per favore. Per favore non lasciarmi. Tutti se ne vanno."

"Perché? Dammi una buona ragione per cui io dovrei rimanere," disse fermamente guardandomi direttamente negli occhi.

Chiusi gli occhi e feci un respiro profondo. "Perché ti amo anche io." Mi guardò scioccata.

"Ultima chiamata per il volo 143 per LAX," l'annunciatore disse nell'altoparlante.

Si guardò attorno nervosamente. "Cosa?" chiese.

"Ti amo, Brittany. Da quando ti ho incontrato. Non posso prometterti che non ti ferirò o che sarà facile, ma posso prometterti che farò del mio meglio. Ho bisogno che tu sia paziente con me perché se devo essere onesta, non so cosa sto facendo. Per favore. Rimani."

"Mi ami?" chiese con lacrime agli occhi. Annuii sorridendole. "Dillo di nuovo."

"Ti amo," dissi e realizzai solo ora che stavo piangendo. Gettò le borse per terra e fece collidere le sue labbra con le mie. Stavamo piangendo entrambe mentre ci baciavamo piano e appassionatamente.

"Ti amo anche io," sussurrò sulle mie labbra.

"Quindi significa che rimani?" chiesi staccandomi da lei e guardandola negli occhi.

Annuì. "È da pazzi. Non ho neanche un posto dove vivere perché ho rescisso il mio contratto d'affitto. E ho dato le dimissioni, ma sono sicura che posso riavere il posto. Tutti i miei mobili sono da Quinn e io-"

La baciai fermandola. "Shh," dissi. "Non importa. Ne verremo fuori. Puoi stare da me." Mi baciò fermamente sulle labbra prima di ritrarsi e guardandomi con un sopracciglio alzato. "Cosa?" chiesi.

"Cosa è successo alla tua maglia?" chiese sorridendo scherzosamente.

"Oh, um, stavo mangiando gelato al cioccolato prima di venire qua. Ero un disastro e non mi importava molto di star sbrodolando su me stessa. Non avevo tempo per cambiarmi." Arrossii.

"Awwww. Sei venuta qui con una maglietta di cioccolato addosso?"

Ero definitivamente di sei sfumature di rosso ora. "Sì. Mi ami ancora?"

"Hmmm. Non so. Forse dovrei andare a fermare l'aereo." Mi stuzzicò. "Sto scherzando. Ti amo ancora anche con la tua maglietta sporca di cioccolato." Ridacchiai e lei mi baciò succhiando il mio labbro inferiore.

"Brittany, vieni?" un uomo uscì e chiese.

Lei scosse la testa. "No. Sono troppo innamorata per andare altrove."

Lui annuì e le porte che portavano all'aereo si chiusero. Lei avvolse le sue braccia attorno a me e i baciò di nuovo.

"Su. Andiamo a casa," dissi prendendo la sua valigia, la sua mano e il suo cuore.

* * *

 _*Per la traduzione di_ What Goes Around Comes Around _di Justin Timberlake vi rimandiamo all'amico Google ;)_

 _Lasciateci una review o anche solo un messaggio per farci sentire che ci siete!_

 _Al prossimo capitolo!_


	8. Arrenditi a me

**Capitolo 9: Arrenditi a me**

Brittany ed io trovammo Mike e Tina che ci riportarono a casa dall'aeroporto. Chiesi loro se fosse okay che Brittany sarebbe rimasta da noi per un po' siccome aveva dato via il suo appartamento. Non gli importò. Rimanemmo accoccolate nel sedile posteriore scambiandoci baci innocenti. Non potevo credere che fosse reale. Non potevo credere quanto facile fosse dire a Brittany che la amavo. Più lo dicevo, più facile diventava. Mi sentivo come se volessi dirglielo continuamente per rimediare al fatto di essere stata così codarda. Non ci volle molto per arrivare a casa.

"Staremo da Rachel stanotte per darvi un po' di privacy," ci disse Tina mentre lei e Mike prendevano dei vestiti e li buttavano in una borsa. "Per favore tenete tutto il sesso in camera vostra!" disse severamente.

Girai gli occhi e scossi la testa. "Okay, mamma."

"Sul serio, Santana. Non voglio tornare a casa e dover candeggiare tutto. Inoltre, me lo devi," disse Tina.

"Sì, sì, sì. Grazie Chang. Ti voglio bene," dissi abbracciandola forte. Intrecciò la sua mano con Mike che ci salutò quando uscirono. Mi girai a fronteggiare Brittany che stava sorridendo ampiamente. "Che c'è?" chiesi.

Scosse la testa e camminò fino a me mettendo le sue mani sui miei fianchi e portandomi più vicina a lei. "Sono molto felice," affermò. Sorrisi ampiamente e connessi le nostre labbra. Lei non perse tempo a far entrare la sua lingua nella mia bocca. Non potei farci nulla, ma gemetti nel bacio. Baciare Brittany era inspiegabile. Era la miglior baciatrice che avessi mai sperimentato. "Allora che cosa vuoi fare?" mi chiese quando il baciò si interruppe. Guardai in quegli stupendi occhi azzurri e arrossii leggermente. Lei lo notò e mi attirò ancora più vicina. "Che cosa c'è?"

"Um, c'è una cosa che voglio fare per te in realtà," dissi esitante. "L'avrei fatto ieri sera al club, ma poi tu hai fatto quel numero e ho pensato che mi odiassi così me la sono fatta sotto e-"

"Sshh," tubò fermandomi. "Non potrei mai odiarti. Che cos'è?" Chiese mentre mi accarezzava la schiena calmandomi dal mio discorso affrettato. Le presi la mano e una sedia pieghevole dall'armadio prima di farla sedere. Camminai al centro del salotto e tolsi un lenzuolo bianco rivelando un pianoforte.

Mi sedetti sul piccolo sgabello davanti al piano e mi girai leggermente verso di lei. "Tu hai ballato per me una volta. Penso che come me tu esprima te stessa meglio quando balli. Io mi esprimo meglio quando canto. Non ho cantato per nessuno per anni, ma voglio farlo per te." Mi girai verso il pianoforte e iniziai a suonare.

 _I don't know if I can yell any louder,_

 _How many times have I kicked you out of here_

 _Or said something insulting?_

Cantai tremante. Ero veramente nervosa.

 _I can be so mean when I wanna be,_

 _I am capable of really anything,_

 _I can cut you into pieces,_

 _When my heart is broken._

 _Please, don't leave me_

 _Please, don't leave me_

 _I always say how I don't need you_

 _But it's always gonna come right back to this_

 _Please, don't leave me_

Guardai verso di lei e aveva le lacrime agli occhi, ma in qualche modo mi rilassò. Iniziai a cantare con più sicurezza mentre passavo da una nota all'altra e permettevo a me stessa di perdermi nella canzone.

 _How did I become so obnoxious?_

 _What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

 _I've never been this nasty._

 _Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

 _The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest._

 _But baby I don't mean it,_

 _I mean it, I promise_

La guardai con aria di scuse e lei annuì.

 _Please, don't leave me, oh_

 _Please, don't leave me_

 _I always say how I don't need you_

 _But it's always gonna come right back to this_

 _Please, don't leave me_

 _I forgot to say out loud_

 _How beautiful you really are to me._

 _I can't be without._

 _You're my perfect little punching bag,_

 _And I need you._

 _I'm sorry._

La mia voce si spezzò quando cantai "Mi dispiace," e realizzai che stavo piangendo un po'. Tirai su col naso e continuai a cantare con tutto ciò che avevo.

 _Please, please, don't leave me_

 _Baby, please, don't leave me_

 _Please, don't leave me_

 _I always say how I don't need you_

 _But it's always gonna come right back to this._

 _Please, don't leave me,_

Smisi di suonare prima di singhiozzare l'ultimo verso attraverso le lacrime.

 _Baby, please, please, don't leave me*._

Stavo asciugando le lacrime quando sentii un paio di braccia attorno a me che mi tiravano su. Mi tenne stretta a sé e piangemmo insieme.

"Ti amo, Santana." Tirò su col naso.

"Ti amo anche io," sussurrai.

"Non ti lascerò mai. Lo prometto," disse e si ritrasse asciugandomi le ultime lacrime rimaste. "Hai una voce fantastica," disse avvicinandosi per baciarmi.

"Grazie," dissi quando il baciò finì. Istantaneamente mi mancarono le sue labbra così le riconnessi mormorando nel bacio. Mi prese le guance e approfondì il bacio permettendo alle nostre lingue di scontrarsi l'una con l'altra. Le sue mani trovarono i miei fianchi di nuovo mentre mi portava incredibilmente più vicino e i nostri baci diventavano più frenetici. Passò le mani sotto la mia maglia, che era quella con macchie di cioccolato oltretutto, e accarezzò la mia schiena.

"Mmm, niente reggiseno?" mi chiese di nuovo sulle labbra.

"No, non ho avuto tempo di mettermelo, ansimai. Passò le sue mani sui miei addominali e piano si mosse a prendere a coppa i miei seni. Gemetti lievemente nella sua bocca mentre li massaggiava. Mosse le labbra sul mio collo e iniziò a lasciare baci lì mentre girava i miei capezzoli tra le sue dita. I miei occhi iniziarono a girarsi nel retro della mia testa e potevo sentire l'eccitazione tra le mie gambe. "Britt." Respirai tenendomi a lei forte avendo paura di cadere. Trovò le mie labbra di nuovo e tolse le mani dalla mia maglia. Immediatamente mi mancò il contatto, ma lei prese il retro delle mie cosce e mi sollevò portandomi in camera da letto. Colpii il materasso con un piccolo colpo e lei istantaneamente si mise sopra mi me baciandomi profondamente. Le sue mani trovarono i miei seni di nuovo e io non dovetti neanche cercare di trattenere il gemito che sfuggì dalle mie labbra.

Non ho mai fatto sesso con qualcuno che ho amato. Non ho mai fatto sesso con sentimenti prima. Improvvisamente tutta la sicurezza che di norma avevo a letto se ne andò e mi irrigidii. Ero fantastica a letto, certo, ma come si fa l'amore con qualcuno? Che succede se non esprimo il mio amore per lei? E se piango mentre raggiungo l'orgasmo e lei pensa che io sia una bambina? Il mio cuore accelerò e persi me stessa nei miei pensieri iniziando ad essere colta dal panico. Brittany dovette averlo percepito perché le sue labbra, che erano sul mio collo, non lo furono più. Guardai su e incontrai due occhi blu che mi fissavano mentre una mano gentile mi passava tra i capelli.

"Stai bene?" Mi chiese dolcemente. La sua voce era così colma di amore e preoccupazione che non sapevo se sorridere o singhiozzare. Mi stava guardando con così tanta cura e passione che mi sembrò di sciogliermi. Aprii la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non uscirono parole così la richiusi. "Qualcosa non va?" Chiese più preoccupata.

"Io, io, mi dispiace. Solo solo un po' nervosa," dissi onesta solo in parte.

"L'abbiamo già fatto," mi sorrise astutamente.

Normalmente avrei risposto al ghigno, ma ero veramente spaventata. "Lo so, ma… è diverso ora," sussurrai.

Lei corrucciò la fronte per un secondo. "Hai mai fatto sesso con qualcuno per cui provavi sentimenti?" Chiese lentamente.

"No," dissi scuotendo leggermente la testa. "Ho paura," ammisi. Mi sentii estremamente vulnerabile e stavo combattendo un attacco di panico.

"Va tutto bene," mi rassicurò accarezzandomi la guancia con il pollice. "Non dobbiamo fare niente stasera se non vuoi. Sono felice anche solo di stringerti a me." Mi diede un bacetto sulle labbra.

Scossi la testa. "Voglio farlo. Ho solo paura perché prima è sempre stato solo sesso. Non ho mai fatto l'amore con nessuno e voglio farlo nel modo giusto. Voglio essere tutto quello che tu hai sempre sperato."

"Ehi," tubò. "Non c'è un modo giusto o sbagliato di fare l'amore. Si tratta solo di connettere i propri sentimenti con quelli dell'altra persona. È okay essere nervosi. Posso dirti un segreto?" Annuii piano. "Ho paura anche io." Mi rassicurò un po' sapere che si stava sentendo allo stesso modo.

Chiusi gli occhi e feci un respiro profondo prima di riportare i miei occhi su di lei. "Fai l'amore con me, Brittany," sussurrai guardandola profondamente negli occhi.

Lei intrecciò le nostre labbra. Ci baciammo lentamente per un po'. Lei portò le sue mani sotto di me tirandomi su, mentre spostava i miei capelli e riempiva il mio collo di baci. Le sue mani trovarono la via sotto la mia maglia e piano le portò su insieme alla mia maglietta. Alzai le braccia, mentre lei me la sfilava mettendo le sue mani sulla mia schiena di nuovo. Mi baciò su tutto il petto e mi distese sul letto. Mi baciò di nuovo sulle labbra mentre le sue mani massaggiavano i miei seni.

Le mie mani trovarono l'orlo della sua maglia e piano gliela sfilai. Le slacciai il reggiseno e mi godetti il suo corpo. Era bella in tutti i modi possibili. Presi a coppa i suoi seni dandogli una gentile stretta e lei gemette nel bacio. Spostò le labbra al mio capezzolo destro e ci girò attorno con la lingua. Gemetti e inarcai la schiena mentre intrecciavo le mani nei suoi capelli. Si spostò sull'altro capezzolo e lo succhiò. Potevo sentire il mio centro pulsare per ottenere attenzioni e iniziai ad ansimare. "Britt," sospirai.

Si spostò di nuovo sulle mie labbra mentre le sue mani correvano giù sul mio corpo cercando il bottone dei miei jeans. Stavo ancora ansimando e a dirla tutta ero ancora un po' spaventata. "Stai bene?" Mi chiese prima di muoversi oltre. Io annuii e la tirai su per un bacio mentre le prendevo le guance a coppa con le mani. Lentamente sbottonò i miei jeans e picchiettò i fianchi così che potesse farli scivolare via.

Era molto diverso dall'ultima volta. Ogni cosa di lei era gentile. Prese il suo tempo con me facendomi provare tutto l'amore che aveva dentro di lei. Non ci esplorammo i corpi come facevamo ora. Ed era molto buio quindi ci vedemmo a malapena. Aveva addosso un paio di pantaloni da yoga quindi fu molto facile toglierli. Copiai le sue azioni e lentamente li abbassai mentre lei mi aiutava calciandoli via. Ora che indossavamo solo le nostre mutande, si distese su di me permettendo ai nostri seni di incontrarsi, mentre continuavamo a baciarci appassionatamente. Gemetti al contatto, improvvisamente rilassandomi quando sentii il suo cuore battere contro il mio.

"Ti amo," sussurrò sulle mie labbra.

"Ti amo anche io," sussurai indietro trascinandola in un bacio veloce.

"Mi prenderò cura di te ora, okay?" Chiese spostando i capelli dalla mia faccia. Annuii e le sorrisi dolcemente. Mi diede un bacio sulle labbra e si sedette in modo da essere sulle sue ginocchia. Agganciò le dita nell'elastico delle mie mutande e le tirò lentamente giù. Se non mi sentii estremamente vulnerabile allora, di sicuro lo ero adesso. Stavo per arrendermi a lei completamente. Istintivamente chiusi le mie gambe e le portai al petto. "Ehi, che succede?" Mi chiese accarezzandomi gli stinchi.

Coprii la mia faccia con le mani nascondendomi da lei. "Mi dispiace. Ho solo paura," sussurrai.

Lei mi spostò le mani dal viso e le baciò dolcemente. "Sono qui. Prometto di non farti del male," mi assicurò ribaciando le mie mani prima di poggiarle sul letto. Portò le sue mani sulle mie ginocchia aspettando per me che aprissi le gambe. Mi ci volle un minuto, ma le scollegai così che lei le aprì lentamente senza smettere di guardarmi negli occhi. Si ridistese completamente su di me e mi baciò dolcemente. "Sai che non ti farei mai intenzionalmente del male vero?" Sussurrò. Io annuii guardandola direttamente negli occhi. Fece scorrere il suo pollice sulla mia guancia e mi baciò dolcemente di nuovo. Sentii la sua mano scendere lentamente sul mio corpo e iniziai a irrigidirmi un po'. "Rilassati," tubò. Feci un respiro profondo permettendo a me stessa di rilassarmi mentre la sua mano sfiorò il mio centro.

"Aspetta," dissi improvvisamente. Fermò la sua mano e mi guardò.

"Qualcosa non va?" Chiese. Scossi la testa e inserii le dita nell'elastico delle sue mutande facendole scivolare giù. Mi sorrise e le calciò via. "Meglio?" Chiese ridacchiando leggermente. Annuii e avvinghiai le braccia intorno a lei portandola più vicina. Il mio corpo sobbalzò mentre lei passava la sua mano sulle mie pieghe. Questo era decisamente diverso dall'ultima volta. Il mio intero corpo si sentiva come se andasse a fuoco, ma in un buon senso.

"Oh!" Gemetti mentre mi baciava il collo. Trovò il mio clitoride e lo accarezzò facendogli dei piccoli cerchi attorno e la mia schiena si inarcò su di lei. "Oh mio dio, Brittany!" Ansimai riportando le sue labbra sulle mie. Iniziò ad accarezzare più forte e io ansimai nella sua bocca. Si fermò e io mi lamentai per la mancanza di contatto, ma fu velocemente rimpiazzato da due dita che pompavano dentro e fuori di me. Gemetti ad alta voce e mi agganciai a lei. Percepì il mio respiro che cambiava e aumentò il ritmo. "Cazzo! Non fermarti! Non fermarti!" Le urlai inarcando la schiena mentre il suo pollice trovava il mio clitoride. Un paio di spinte e io venni. Piantai le mie unghie nella sua schiena gemendo forte mentre continuava i suoi movimenti riportandomi giù. Mi riempì di baci la faccia e mi trovai a trattenere le lacrime. Non disse niente, mi baciò via le lacrime e basta. "Mi dispiace, non so perché sto piangendo," dissi fra le lacrime.

Mi baciò le labbra gentilmente. "Va tutto bene. È okay piangere. È una grossa liberazione," mi sussurrò dolcemente nell'orecchio. Tirai su col naso e asciugai il resto delle mie lacrime. "Stai bene?" Mi chiese guardandomi.

Annuii. "Sì, sto bene. È stato incredibile." Mi allungai e la baciai. "Grazie," sussurrai nel suo orecchio abbracciandola forte. "Posso fare l'amore a te ora?" Chiesi appena sussurrando abbracciandola ancora. Annuì e mi baciò al guancia prima di rotolare giù e permettendomi di mettermi a cavalcioni su di lei. "Che cosa vuoi bellissima?" Chiesi passando la mia mano sulla sua guancia.

"Quello che vuoi amore," rispose baciandomi le labbra. Io arrossii e sorrisi un po' imbarazzata. "Che c'è?" Mi chiese sorridendo.

"Mi hai chiamato amore." Arrossii ancora di più. "Nessuno mi aveva mai chiamato così prima."

"No? Ti piace?" Annuii sorridendo e stampando le nostre labbra assieme. Iniziammo a baciarci appassionatamente. Aggiustai la mia gamba in modo che la mia coscia fosse dritta sul suo centro e iniziai a dondolare contro di lei. Lei ansimò e mi portò più vicina mentre riempiva la mia coscia con i suoi liquidi. Dondolai più forte e veloce contro di lei e iniziò ad ansimare di più. Mossi l'altra mia gamba così che ero in mezzo alle sue gambe e baciai giù lungo il suo corpo. Piazzai un bacio gentile sul suo centro e lei ansimò facendo scattare in su la sua vita. Le tenni i fianchi mentre lentamente passavo la lingua sulla lunghezza del suo centro. Gemette forte e aggrovigliò le dita tra i miei capelli. "San..." Respirò. Aveva bisogno di me. Non sprecai altro tempo e seppellii la mia lingua nel suo centro bevendo i suoi liquidi. Era veramente bagnata e si muoveva. Avvolsi le labbra sul suo clitoride e iniziai a succhiare guadagnando un forte gemito da lei mentre la sua schiena si inarcava e teneva i miei capelli più stretti. Leccai ovunque esplorando il suo centro. Trovai la sua entrata e ci infilai la lingua più velocemente che potei. "Santana! Merda, amore!" Urlò. Pompai la mia lingua dentro e fuori mentre gemeva più forte e disperatamente. Usando il mio pollice, le circondai il clitoride facendola sedere leggermente e appoggiandosi sulle mani. "Sono vicina amore," gemette. Pompai dentro e fuori più forte che potei e freneticamente le strofinavo il clitoride. Pochi secondi dopo venne nella mia bocca squirtando e sorprendendomi. La leccai un paio di volte riportandola giù e baciando il suo corpo.

La sua faccia era molto rossa e i suoi occhi spalancati. "Qualcosa non va?" Le chiesi.

"Quello, umm, non era mai successo," disse senza muoversi.

"Cosa?" Chiesi corrucciando le sopracciglia.

"Ho squirtato," disse nascondendo la faccia tra le mani. "Mi dispiace. Sono imbarazzata," sussurrò.

"Britt." Spostai le sue mani dalla faccia mentre mi stendevo su di lei. "Non essere imbarazzata. È stato molto sexy, te lo assicuro."

"Sì?" Chiese, la sua faccia che tornava del colore naturale.

Annuii e le sorrisi. "Mmmhmm." La baciai. "Pensi di poterlo rifare?" Le sorrisi.

Lei rise e spostò la testa di lato. "Santana."

"Britt amore, non essere imbarazzata. Sei come un unicorno. Sei la persona dei sogni di ognuno! Ti amo ancora di più!"

Ridacchiò e scosse la testa. "Vieni qua." Disse facendomi il gesti di avvicinarmi. Mi allungai e la baciai mentre esploravamo i nostri corpi con le mani. Ci rigirai e iniziai a baciarla lungo il corpo quando sentimmo bussare alla porta. Lei si lamentò mentre nascondeva la testa nella mia. "Vado io. Potrebbe essere Quinn. Mi aveva detto che mi avrebbe portato una chiave del suo appartamento stasera o domani così che potessi prendere le mie cose," disse spostandosi da me e mettendosi i miei vestiti.

* * *

Velocemente mi misi su i vestiti e risposi alla porta. Lì c'era un uomo più vecchio, direi sui 40 o i 50. Aveva capelli scuri, occhi azzurri e indossava blu jeans e una polo blu scuro.

"Salve, posso aiutarla?" chiesi.

"Brittany?" chiese guardandomi dall'alto in basso. Improvvisamente mi sentii a disagio con lui che mi guardava così, quindi incrociai le braccia davanti al petto.

"Um, sì? Mi scusi, la conosco?"

"Non so. Mi conosci?" Chiese.

Mi stavo seccando. Odiavo le persone che facevano questi giochetti con me. "Dico sul serio, chi è e cosa vuole?"

"Sono tuo padre."

* * *

 _ ***La canzone è**_ **Please Don't Leave Me** _**di Pink. Anche questa volta vi rimandiamo a Google se volete la traduzione del testo. ;)**_


	9. Mio padre

**Capitolo 9: Mio padre**

" _Salve, posso aiutarla?" chiesi._

" _Brittany?" chiese guardandomi su e giù. Improvvisamente mi sentii scomoda con lui che mi guardava così, quindi incrociai le braccia davanti al petto._

" _Um, sì? Mi dispiace, la conosco?"_

" _Non so. Mi conosci?" Chiese._

 _Mi stavo seccando. Odiavo le persone che facevano questi giochetti con me. "Seriamente, chi sei e cosa vuoi?"_

" _Sono tuo padre."_

"Tu sei... mio... mio... che cosa vuoi?" Chiesi a occhi spalancati. La mia mente stava correndo e sentii il cuore che stava per esplodere nel petto.

"Volevo vederti," disse piano e con un piccolo sorriso.

Stavo cercando di comprendere cosa succedeva. Un minuto stavo facendo l'amore con la mia bellissima fidanzata e poi mi ritrovo a fissare la persona che mi ha abbandonato da bambina. Non sapevo se tirargli un pungo o abbracciarlo. Non volevo doverci avere a che fare proprio adesso. Come cavolo ha fatto a trovarmi? Non è neanche il mio appartamento. "Come mi hai trovato?"

"Ti ho vista all'aeroporto. Sapevo che eri tu. Sembri tua madre," affermò facendo un passo verso di me.

"Fermo," dissi severamente alzando la mano per mostrargli di non avvicinarsi.

Non si mosse. Guardò il pavimento e giocherellò con le sue mani. "Ti ho seguita fin qui e stavo cercando il coraggio per venire a parlarti." Mi guardò. Penso di essere stata in shock perché non riuscivo a muovermi. Lo fissai e basta. "Dovevo vederti."

"Perché?" Mi uscì come se fosse vomito.

"Perché potrebbe essere la nostra opportunità per ricominciare. Per recuperare il tempo perso" disse speranzoso.

Mi sentii assalire dall'amarezza. Ora mi vuole? Non gliene importò niente quando se ne andò quando avevo 4 anni. Non provò mai a ricontattarmi e ora vuole farlo? "Recuperare il tempo perso?" Lo derisi.

Percepì la mia rabbia crescente e sorrise dolcemente. Penso che stesse cercando di allentare la tensione. "Sì. Ti ho visto con quei ballerini. Sapevo che avresti fatto grandi cose. Per chi balli?"

"Come fai a sapere se ho fatto grandi cose? L'ultima volta che mi hai visto è quando te ne sei andato," dissi amaramente.

"Brittany, so-"

"No. Non lo sai. Non sai niente. L'hai reso molto evidente che non mi volevi," dissi tra i denti. Realizzai ora che le mie mani erano a pugno e le mie unghie conficcate nella pelle.

"Certo che ti voglio!" Mi disse.

"Sul serio? Allora perché hai aspettato fino ad ora per parlarmi? Cosa ne dici di tutti i compleanni e Natale? Dov'eri allora?" Iniziavo ad alzare la voce. La rabbia usciva dalla mia pelle prima che potessi fermarla. "Avevo bisogno di te! E tu non c'eri! Ho dovuto prendermi cura della mamma per mesi perché era troppo devastata per uscire dal letto!" La mi vista iniziò a sfocarsi e improvvisamente sentii lacrime di rabbia scendere sulle mie guance.

"Brittany," disse facendo un altro passo verso di me.

"No! Ti ho aspettato per anni! Avevo bisogno di mio papà," Singhiozzai. "Non so neanche a cosa stessi pensando perché ora non ti voglio. Non ho bisogno di te. Per favore, vattene."

"Brittany?" Una voce mi chiamò dietro di me. "Con chi stai parlando?" Era Santana. La sua voce si avvicinava. Incrociai le braccia sul petto e mi abbracciai forte. Onestamente non volevo spiegarle tutto questo. Non dopo che avevamo passato la perfetta notte insieme. Volevo solo che lui se ne andasse così che potessi ritornare a letto con lei e finire il nostro festino amoroso. Sentii la sua mano sulla schiena e strinsi gli occhi sperando che lei non vedesse le lacrime. Non funzionò. "Ehi, cosa c'è che non va?" Scossi la testa. Lei si girò verso la porta dove c'era mio padre, lì in piedi. "E tu chi diavolo sei?" Chiese freddamente.

"Chi sei tu?" Chiese lui spiazzato.

"Io vivo qui. Sono la sua ragazza. Quindi chi cavolo sei tu?" Disse iniziando a seccarsi.

"La mia bambina è gay?" Disse corrucciando la fronte. "Beh, è okay. Ti piaceva andare in moto da cross e giocare nel fango quando eri piccola." Santana si girò a guardarmi con occhi spalancati. Sapevo che aveva capito. I miei occhi si richiusero di nuovo e sentii lacrime uscirne e cadere sulle guance. Lei aveva ancora la mano sulla mia schiena, ma la abbassò avvolgendola intorno alla mia vita come se cercasse di proteggermi. "Britt, lo so che ho commesso degli errori, ma ora è la nostra opportunità di rimediare. Possiamo partire piano o come preferisci."

"No," urlai. "Vattene! Non ti voglio qui. Non ti voglio nella mia vita." Piansi mentre mi avvicinavo a lui facendolo arretrare.

"Brittany, per favore." Mi supplicò.

"NO!" Urlai spingendolo. "Vattene dalla mia vita. Vattene via!" Stavo singhiozzando di nuovo. Lo spinsi cercando di mandarlo fuori dalla porta, ma non si mosse. "VATTENE!" Urlai mentre sentii braccia forti avvolgersi attorno a me da dietro. Anche se la mia vista era sfuocata, sapevo che quelle braccia appartenevano a Santana. Era ora pressata sulla mia schiena e io misi le mani sulle sue braccia stringendole forte volendo sentirmi parte di lei.

"Hai tre cazzo di secondi per uscire dal mio appartamento," Santana disse con calma, ma con il fuoco dentro. "Ti ha detto di andare. Giuro su Dio che se ti vedo vicino a lei di nuovo, ti distruggo. Capito?" Era un tono che non avevo mai sentito. L'ho sentita essere insolente prima d'ora, ma questo era un livello diverso. Era un po' pauroso, ma sapevo che mi stava proteggendo. Lui non disse nulla o almeno non penso l'abbia fatto. Stavo singhiozzando così forte che riuscii sentire a malapena qualcos'altro. Stavo singhiozzando nelle mie mani e il mio torso stava cadendo in avanti, ma Santana mi sorresse forte per non farmi cadere.

Sentii la porta sbattere e Santana mi tirò su con entrambe le mani. "Britt," disse dolcemente. Rilasciò la presa su di me e piazzò entrambe le mani sulla mia vita mentre mi girava tra le sue braccia. Tolse le mani dalla mia faccia e mi riportò a lei. Seppellii la faccia nel suo collo e singhiozzai mentre lei avvolgeva le braccia attorno ai miei fianchi portandomi più vicina che potesse. Indossava una felpa che venne velocemente macchiata di lacrime e sfortunatamente dal mio moccio. Non sembrò importarle. Non volevo fare schifo quindi mi ritrassi un po' e tirai su col naso.

"Mi serve un fazzoletto," dissi con voce rotta.

Mi aspettai che si ritraesse e me ne desse uno, ma mi lasciò con una mano e la sentii dimenare il braccio. Alzò la manica della sua felpa e la portò al mio naso. "Soffia," disse dolcemente portando l'altro braccio su per spostare i capelli dalla mia faccia. Non volevo rovinarle la maglia o far si che mi stringesse col mio moccio addosso. Dovette aver percepito la mia esitazione perché allungò il collo in giù prima di sussurrare. "Va tutto bene, Britt." Mi soffiai il naso nella felpa e lei asciugò il rimanente prima di pulirlo nei pantaloni. Le sue braccia tornarono sulla mia vita e mi baciò sulla tempia. Non stavo piangendo più. Stare tra braccia di Santana era molto confortante e ci stava dondolando avanti e indietro mormorando nel mio orecchio. Non volevo più stare lì in piedi, ma non volevo lasciare le sue braccia. "Dai, andiamo a letto," disse baciandomi la fronte.

Lentamente lasciai andare, mentre lei teneva un braccio attorno alla mia vita e mi conduceva in camera. Non volevo stare lontana da lei. Anche se in nostri fianchi erano pressati assieme, non era abbastanza. Ci portò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta. Non appena si girò, scontrai le nostre labbra baciandola disperatamente.

"Britt," sussurrò lei contro le mie labbra. Non volevo parlare. Volevo solo fare l'amore con lei di nuovo. Volevo sentirmi di nuovo così in alto. Non solo perché era bello, ma perché ero vicina a lei. Volevo sentire la sua soffice pelle nuda contro la mia. La baciai appassionatamente, mentre la spingevo verso il letto immediatamente mettendomi sopra di lei e spostandoci al centro del materasso. Raggiunsi l'orlo della sua felpa e lo alzai mentre il suo seno uscì in bella vista. Velocemente slacciai la mia vestaglia e la gettai esponendo il mio corpo nudo a lei ancora una volta. "Britt, fermati," disse quando provai a distendermi su di lei. Aveva le mani sulle mie spalle per impedire che mi muovessi più vicina a lei e obbligandomi a guardarla. Sembrava genuinamente preoccupata.

"Voglio fare l'amore con te," sussurrai guardandola negli occhi.

Scosse la testa. "L'hai già fatto. E fidati, per quanto ti voglia di nuovo, ora non dovremmo perché sei scossa. Stavi piangendo istericamente appena pochi minuti fa. Parlami. Dimmi cosa succede nella tua testa." Non volevo parlare. Volevo solo stare vicina a lei ed essere inghiottita in tutta Santana.

"Non voglio parlarne ora. Ho bisogno di tempo per processare il tutto," le dissi onestamente.

Annuì con la testa. "Okay. Va bene. Ma quando vuoi parlarne promettimi che verrai da me," disse prendendomi le guance. Chiusi gli occhi perdendomi nel semplice contatto prima di annuire.

"Lo prometto."

"Okay." Sussurrò. "Vieni qui." Mi indicò col dito di avvicinarmi a lei. Mi avvicinai e pressai le nostre labbra insieme. Era un bacio lento e innocente. Intrecciò le dita nei miei capelli e gemette leggermente quando i nostri seni si toccarono. "Ti amo," sussurrò sulle mie labbra quando il bacio si interruppe.

"Ti amo anche io." Mi portò ancora più giù per farmi distendere sul suo seno e mi accarezzò i capelli. Volevo comunque sentire il suo corpo nudo contro il mio. Mi sentivo già meglio perché ero tra le sue braccia, ma sapevo cosa mi avrebbe fatto sentire ancora meglio. "San?"

"Hmm?" mormorò.

"Posso toglierla?" dissi tirando la sua tuta e sedendomi per guardarla. "Niente di sessuale, lo prometto. Voglio solo sentire il tuo corpo sul mio. È confortante,"ammisi. Mi baciò sulle labbra e si tolse la tuta. Si tirò giù i pantaloni e io glieli tolsi. Quando erano completamente tolti, mi portò su di lei e si sedette per prendere il copriletto e coprirci prima di ridistendersi indietro. Seppellii la faccia nel suo collo mentre mi accarezzava la schiena. "Grazie," dissi piano.

"Qualcos'altro che posso fare?" mi sussurrò nell'orecchio.

Scossi la testa nel suo collo. "Stringimi e basta."

"Okay," rispose baciandomi ripetutamente la fronte. "Dormi un po' amore." Mi strinse più forte e io sorrisi sul suo collo al nome che mi diede prima di addormentarmi.

* * *

Mi svegliai la mattina seguente dopo aver dormito piuttosto profondamente considerando cosa successe la sera prima. Guardai oltre me vedendo il letto vuoto. Inizialmente mi prese il panico perché le altre volte che mi ero svegliata da sola, Santana mi aveva spezzato il cuore. Mi risollevai quando la sentii parlare con Tina in salotto. Non preoccupandomi di vestirmi, mi avvolsi la coperta addosso accertandomi di aver coperto tutto e uscii dalla stanza di Santana.

Tina e Santana erano nel mezzo di una conversazione. Beh, in realtà stavamo battibeccando riguardo a qualcosa. Il grugno di Santana sparì velocemente quando mi vide entrare nel salotto.

"Ehi, amore. Come hai dormito?" Chiese poggiando una tazza di caffè sul tavolo.

"Bene. Mi sveglierò mai vicino a te?" Chiesi imbronciando le labbra.

Ridacchiò. "Scusa, amore. Non riuscivo a dormire e non volevo svegliarti." Mi sedetti sul divano vicino a lei mettendo le gambe sul suo grembo e mi strinsi a lei nascondendo la testa nel suo collo. Lei mise le sue braccia attorno a me accarezzandomi il braccio su e giù.

"Voi due siete adorabili,"disse Tina prima di guardare l'ora. "Cacchio. Devo andare. Ci vediamo tra un po' San?" Chiese alzandosi e prendendo la borsa.

"Sì, sarò lì fra un paio d'ore."

"Okay. Oh, Brittany, Mike ha detto di mandare un sms a Matt e fargli sapere se vuoi ancora il tuo lavoro allo studio. Ha detto che se vuoi puoi riprendere da dove hai lasciato con le tue classi," disse Tina prima di uscire.

"Okay, grazie."

"Prego. Ciao."

Tina uscì dall'appartamento lasciando me e Santana da sole. Portai la mia testa ancora più verso il suo collo e sospirai.

"Stai bene?" Chiese Santana baciandomi la fronte. Annui contro il suo collo. "Stavo per svegliarti e prepararti della colazione. Che cosa vuoi? Pancakes? Waffles? Gelato? " Chiese prendendo la mia mano e baciando le nocche.

"Gelato per colazione?" Chiesi tra una risata.

Scrollò le spalle. "Cibo spazzatura." Fece scorrere il pollice sulle mie nocche e improvvisamente non volevo essere altrove tranne che tra le sue braccia. Niente mi feriva tra le sue braccia.

"Voglio solo te," dissi debolmente portando le nostre mani unite al mio petto e le cullai. Mi baciò la fronte di nuovo e poi portò le sue dita sotto il mio mento così che potessimo baciarci. "Anche i pancakes suonano bene," dissi quando il bacio si interruppe.

Lei ridacchiò. "E pancakes siano." Le nostre labbra si rincontrarono e ci baciammo lentamente. La sua mano si mosse sul mio polpaccio e lo accarezzò su e giù prima di spostarla più su sotto la coperta fino alla mia coscia e poi al mio fianco dove si bloccò contro le mie labbra. "Britt... sei nuda qua sotto?" Disse corrucciando le sopracciglia.

"Mmh. Vestirmi richiedeva troppo sforzo," affermai con nonchalance riportandola alle mie labbra. Rise contro di esse prima di ribaciarmi. La portai in giù sul divano mentre i nostri baci iniziavano a scaldarsi fino a che lei non si staccò.

"Okay, lasciami prepararti i pancakes prima di approfittarmi della tua nudità." Mi fece un sorrisetto. Mi imbronciai prima di baciare le sue labbra un'ultima volta e spostando le mie gambe in modo che potesse alzarsi. "Li vuoi con le gocce di cioccolato?" Chiese alzando una piccola busta di gocce al cioccolato.

"Ooh sì!" Dissi entusiasta. Lei si girò e prese tutti gli ingredienti che le servivano mentre io mi riaccoccolai sul divano. Un paio di minuti dopo tornò con una pila di pancakes e una bottiglia di sciroppo. Li poggiò sul tavolo e io mi sedetti divorandoli e dandone anche a lei. "Sono veramente buoni," dissi con la bocca piena. Lei ridacchiò e mi baciò sulla fronte.

Quando finii, lei lavò il mio piatto e forchetta prima di sistemarsi sul divano con me. Vidi la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi e seppi che voleva parlarmi a proposito di ieri sera. Non mi sentivo ancora pronta a farlo. Volevo prima sistemare tutto con lo studio e ballare per un po' perché mi aiuta sempre a chiarirmi le idee.

"Allora... vuoi parlare di ieri sera?" chiese dolcemente.

"Il nostro sesso fantastico?" La stuzzicai avvicinandomi e baciandola sulle labbra.

Lei ridacchiò e si ritrasse. "Beh, quello, è stato fantastico, ma sul serio Britt. Parlami," disse ritornando seria e prendendo la mia mano tra le sue.

Feci un profondo respiro lasciando uscire l'aria lentamente. "Non mi va molto di parlarne. Non adesso per lo meno. Ho solo bisogno di ballare e chiarirmi le idee, ma prometto che quando sarò pronta lo farò," le dissi onestamente.

Lei annuì e mi fece un sorriso debole mentre mi dava una stretta alla mano. "Okay. Ti amo."

"Ti amo anche io. Grazie per esserti presa cura di me ieri sera. Per il sesso e per avermi stretto." Le sorrisi.

Fece una risata. "Mi prenderò sempre cura di te."

"Scusa per averti spalmato il moccio addosso. Faceva veramente schifo."

Scrollò le spalle. "Ho avuto molti tuoi liquidi addosso. È a quello che servono le fidanzate." Fece un sorrisetto. "Devo farmi la doccia e prepararmi per il lavoro, vuoi unirti a me?"

Mi allungai e la baciai prendendole le guance a coppa. "Mi piacerebbe molto," dissi quando il bacio si interruppe. Mi alzai facendo cadere la coperta esponendo il corpo nudo a lei ancora una volta. "Andiamo," dissi prendendo la sua mano mentre raggiungevamo il bagno. Velocemente si svestì e aprì la doccia per lasciarla scaldare. Mi portò in un bacio appassionato prendendomi il sedere. "Hai un sedere così carino," ridacchiò portandomi più vicina. Arrossii e risi avvolgendo le braccia attorno a lei baciandola ancora una volta. "Dai entriamo," disse prendendo la mia mano e portandomi in doccia.

* * *

"Tu e Brittany eravate tutte carine e coccolose stamattina," Tina disse versando birra in un bicchiere.

"Stai zitta,"battibeccai.

"No, era carino! Insomma non sapevo che Santana Lopez fosse così coccolosa."

"Vuoi che faccia uscire Snix?"

"No. Intendo solo dire che sembri felice," disse dando al cliente la sua birra.

"Lo sono." Scrollai le spalle. "Brittany ha avuto una brutta serata ieri così mi stavo prendendo cura di lei."

"Brutta serata con una Santana arrapata?" Chiese alzando il sopracciglio.

"Ugh, no. Beh, sì, ma suo padre si è fatto vedere ieri sera." Presi i soldi dal cliente e li registrai in cassa.

"Whoa! Che cosa? Perché lo sto sentendo solo ora?"

Diedi al cliente il suo resto e mi girai verso Tina che era dietro di me. "Perché non sapevo se avessi potuto dirtelo. Era veramente sconvolta ieri sera. L'ho vista piangere ed essere giù, ma non così. Era così arrabbiata. L'ha letteralmente spinto fuori dalla porta."

"Cristo, lei sta bene?"

Scrollai le spalle. "Sì, no, non so. Si rifiuta di parlarne."

"Beh, è una grossa bomba da gettare su qualcuno."

Presi il set di bicchieri puliti e iniziai a porli sulle mensole. "Sì lo so, ma spero solo che sappia che può parlare con me, sai? Io voglio essere lì per lei. Ha voluto solo che la stringessi ieri sera."

Tina strinse le labbra e mi aiutò a riporre i bicchieri. "Dalle tempo. Parlerà con te, sono sicura che sta cercando di venirne a capo. Voglio dire, che cosa faresti se tua nonna si presentasse dal nulla?"

Gelai al pensiero. Quello era ancora un argomento delicato. "Okay, punto centrato. Immagino di essere solo preoccupata di non essere una buona fidanzata per lei."

Tina rise. "Santana, state insieme da un giorno. Stai andando bene. Sono sicura che sa che non puoi imparare tutto in una sera."

"Lo so è solo che... Non voglio che dubiti mai quanto la amo."

"Awwwwww. La ami sul serio, vero?"

"Sì e se ti prendi gioco di me giuro che scambierò il tuo shampoo con la crema depilatoria." La minacciai puntandola col dito.

"Oh, piantala. Non ti sto prendendo in giro Santana. Sono veramente felice per te. Mi piace una Santana sdolcinata."

"Non sono sdolcinata! Sono di sangue freddo!"

"Mmmh. Okay." Tina ruotò gli occhi. "Ma seriamente, le hai raccontato della tua Abuela?" Scossi la testa. Potevo appena parlarne con Tina che era lì quando successe. "Forse dovresti iniziare da lì." Merda. Dovrò dirglielo.

* * *

 _7 pm._

Tornai a casa dal mio turno al bar e mi tolsi l'uniforme mettendomi una tuta. Brittany disse che sarebbe stata a casa, ma non riuscivo a trovarla da nessuna parte. Alla fine, dopo aver vagato per l'appartamento, la intravidi seduta sul balcone. Era seduta sul cornicione in un angolo.

"Ehi," dissi aprendo la porta del balcone e chiudendola dietro di me.

"Ehi," disse con un sorriso forzato. Sembrava come se fosse stata immersa nei suoi pensieri.

"Cosa stai facendo qua fuori?" chiesi avvicinandomi a lei.

Scrollò le spalle. "Solo pensando," sospirò.

Chiusi la distanza tra noi portando le mia mani alle sue labbra e allungandomi per baciarla. Quando il bacio si interruppe lei avvolse le braccia attorno a me portandomi al suo petto. "A cosa stai pensando?" conoscevo la risposta, ma ero curiosa di vedere se me l'avrebbe detto.

Sospirò. "A mio papà."

"Parlami." La guardai e sembrò come se cercasse di capire che cosa dire.

"Non so neanche cosa dire. Ho come sei diverse emozioni nella mia testa. Non so solo quale provare," disse tristemente.

"Che cosa ti dice il cuore?" Chiesi staccandomi così che potessi vederla mantenendo le mie mani sui suoi fianchi.

"Non so. Lo odio così tanto per essersene andato. E lo odio ancora di più per essersi presentato all'improvviso. Me la stavo cavando senza di lui. Non voglio riportare in vita il passato e il dolore che mi ha causato. Non sono ancora pronta per aver a che fare con lui. Ma mi sento anche in colpa perché mi ha contattato."

Annuii lentamente e la guardai. "Capisco."

"Senza offesa, Santana, ma i tuoi genitori sono morti. È diverso. Tu non capisci, ma so che ci stai provando quindi grazie." Il modo in cui lo disse non era freddo o cattivo. Era solo onesta, ma solo perché lei non conosceva quella parte di me. Presi le sue mani nelle mie e guardai verso di esse. Chiusi gli occhi e sospirai. Sapevo che aveva notato che mi ero tesa perché mi strinse le mani. "Stai bene?" chiese lievemente.

La guardai. "Devo dirti una cosa, ma non è esattamente facile per me parlarne."

"Okay." Il mio cuore accelerò e provai a ingoiare la sensazione di voler piangere. Avevo bisogno di essere forte adesso. Chiusi gli occhi e provai a stabilizzare il mio respiro. "Santana, non devi dirmelo ora," disse dolcemente.

"No, voglio." Lasciai uscire un lungo respiro e deglutii a fatica. La guardai negli occhi e quasi non ce la feci. Aveva così tanto amore nello sguardo che mi faceva venir voglia di sciogliermi. "Quando i miei genitori morirono, la mia Abuela diventò il mio tutore. Ero sempre stata vicina a lei così fu un gran conforto andare a vivere con lei. Feci il coming out ai miei genitori un paio di giorni prima che morissero e furono molto di supporto. Non lo dissi alla mia Abuela perché anche se le ero vicina, aveva dei principi molto rigidi e avevo paura. Nessun altro lo sapeva. Solo i miei genitori," dissi tremante. Realizzai che Brittany stava accarezzando le mie mani con i suoi pollici e mi calmò un poco. Mi diede una stretta incoraggiante per continuare. "A scuola, la mia cheerleading coach stava mirando a diventare sindaco e il suo oppositore fece un annuncio pubblicitario che mi rivelò non solo a scuola, ma al mondo intero. Sapevo che mia Abuela l'avrebbe visto così fui costretta a dirglielo. Immaginai che sarebbe stata scioccata, ma che mi avrebbe amato comunque. Diceva sempre che ero la sua preferita. Ma… non fu quello che successe. Mi cacciò di casa e mi disse di non tornare più. I genitori di Tina mi presero con loro finché non diventai diciottenne e poi rimbalzai da posto a posto." Lei inghiottì rumorosamente e sentii i suoi pollici scorrere sulle mie guance, così capii che stavo piangendo. Cazzo non volevo piangere.

"San…" bisbigliò.

Scossi la testa. "No… solo… la ragione per cui te lo sto dicendo è perché so come ci si sente ad essere abbandonati da qualcuno che dovrebbe volerti bene." Presi le sue mani e le tenni strette tra le mie. "So come ci si sente. Se mia Abuela si presentasse da un momento all'altro penso che sarebbe molto più brutto. Ma ho bisogno che tu sappia che sono qui per te. Puoi parlarmi di quello che vuoi e io farò il mio meglio per aiutarti." Tirai su col naso.

"Lo so, San. Lo so, amore," mi disse prendendo le mie guance tra le sue mani. La guardai e vidi che aveva anche lei lacrime che le scendevano dagli occhi. "È per quello che tieni le persone a distanza?" Annuii mentre un paio di lacrime scendevano. Le asciugò velocemente. "Amore, il suo abbandono non è stato colpa tua. Eri solo tu e sei stata solo onesta. Non c'è nessuna vergogna in quello."

Annuii e tolsi le mie mani dalle sue per asciugarmi le lacrime. "Dio, mi dispiace. Dovrei essere io a prendermi cura di te ed eccomi qua a piangere per i miei problemi."

"Va bene piangere, Santana. Non importa che cosa stia passando io. Puoi sempre piangere con me. Inoltre, sto bene. Insomma, ho molto che gira nella testa, ma sono okay grazie a te," disse dolcemente portando le sue mani sulle mie.

"Non ho fatto niente." Scrollai le spalle.

"San, mi hai stretto tutta la notte, mi hai preparato la colazione e poi mi hai detto qualcosa che era veramente difficile per te da dire solo per alleviarmi il dolore. Hai fatto molto per me. Grazie. E grazie per avermelo detto." Annuii e la strinsi a me.

"Cosa farai, Britt?" chiesi.

"Non lo so. Cazzo non lo so, amore," disse abbracciandomi forte. Rimanemmo nelle braccia l'una dell'altra per un paio di minuti. Avevo ancora lacrime che mi scendevano dagli occhi e la sentii tremare lievemente così seppi che stava piangendo anche lei.

"Dio, siamo un disastro, cazzo." Risi tra le lacrime. Lei ridacchiò e tirò su col naso baciandomi la testa.

"Sì, lo siamo, ma almeno abbiamo l'un l'altra." Mi abbracciò più forte e le accarezzai la schiena mentre entrambe piangevamo.

"Ehi, visto che siamo entrambe tristi, vuoi mangiare un sacco di gelato e guardare un film strappalacrime e singhiozzare tra le braccia l'una dell'altra ancora un po'?" chiesi.

Lei rise e si ritrasse dall'abbraccio. "Okay, ma quanto gelato hai perché potrei mangiare un'intera scatola da sola stasera."

"Oh, sono andata a fare la spesa l'altro giorno e fortunata te, erano in offerta," dissi portandola dentro.

"Diventeremo grassissime," ridacchiò.

"Ti amerò comunque e possiamo essere grasse insieme," risposi prendendole la mano e andando in cucina dove c'era il gelato.


	10. Bentornata a casa

**Capitolo 10: Bentornata a casa**

Sono passati un po' di giorni da quando Santana ed io facemmo la nostra festa del gelato-pianto-amore nella sua stanza. Non c'è bisogno di dirlo, ci furono molte lacrime e molto sesso quella notte. Il sesso non fu disperato come fu quella notte con Sam. Era solo confortante e ci dimostrammo l'un l'altra quanto ci amavamo. Anche se eravamo tutte e due miserabili quella notte, mi sentii più vicina che mai a lei e mi sentivo stranamente grata per il mio padre assente. Non lo vidi dalla notte che si presentò dal nulla. Rese tutto più facile. Non ero pronta a perdonarlo o riaverlo nella mia vita. Ero anche molto grata che Santana capisse e che mi supportasse. Non mi spinse mai ad avere una relazione con lui o a parlarne. Penso sapesse che quando sarei stata pronta, ne avrei parlato con lei.

Penso che dovrei anche far notare che non abbiamo mangiato niente di dolce da quella sera. Il giorno seguente ci svegliammo entrambe nauseate da così tanto gelato. Il gelato era ovunque, sulla nostra pelle, nei capelli. Ci era sembrata una buona idea mangiarlo via l'una dal corpo dell'altra. Santana la chiamò una "sbornia da gelato".

Quindi eccomi qui, nello studio di danza a provare un po' di balletti per la mia classe. Era tardi, ma ero in mezzo ad una routine, quindi non potevo fermarmi. Ieri mi sono trasferita fuori dall'appartamento di Santana e in uno nuovo. E' poco più grande dell'altro e ha una vista migliore. Non volevo andare via da casa sua, ma entrambe eravamo d'accordo che non volevamo correre. Fu difficile dormire senza lei ieri sera, ma ci riuscii. Mi chiamò subito prima che stessi per andare a dormire, quindi penso che sentire la sua voce mi aiutò.

Andai alla mia borsa e presi la bottiglia d'acqua bevendo un lungo sorso. Stavo sudando molto dal ballare così tanto e l'acqua fredda mi faceva sentire così bene quando scendeva. Stavo rimettendo la bottiglia a terra quando vidi qualcuno sull'entrata. Ancora una volta, mi aveva trovato. Il mio cosiddetto padre.

"Wow. Sei veramente brava." Stava sorridendo ampiamente appoggiandosi alla porta.

Sbuffai sarcastica. Come mi aveva trovato? "Mi stai stalkerando? Come mi hai trovato?" Chiesi acidamente.

Alzò un giornale che aveva una foto di Mike e me con una classe. "Lo stavo sfogliando in hotel e ti ho vista nella foto."

"È tardi. Come facevi a sapere che sarei stata qui?"

"Non riuscivamo a tirarti fuori dallo studio nemmeno quando eri piccola. Sapevo che saresti stata qui. O almeno lo speravo."

Presi un asciugamano dalla mia borsa per asciugarmi il sudore da fronte, petto e collo. "La mia risposta non è cambiata," dissi severamente.

Il suo sorriso sparì e guardò il suolo nervosamente. "Immaginavo. Pensavo di provarci un'ultima volta. Per favore, Brittany. Lasciami spiegare."

Scossi la testa. "No. Hai avuto la tua opportunità e l'hai gettata."

"So che è difficile per te, lo è per me anche, ma possiamo superarla," disse guardandomi.

"No… tu non ci arrivi. Non capisci," gli dissi prima di frugare nella mia borsa ancora una volta e tirando fuori un pezzo di carta.

"Che cos'è?" Chiese annuendo al pezzo di carta tra le mie mani.

Guardai verso il foglio e di nuovo lui. "Una lettera. Te la scrissi quando avevo otto anni." Deglutii e feci un respiro. "Caro papà, mi manchi. Spero che torni. Mamma è sempre triste e io non so come farla star meglio. Ha bisogno che tu torni e la abbracci. Mi dispiace se sono stata cattiva e ti ho costretto ad andartene, ma prometto di fare la brava da adesso in poi. Ti voglio così tanto bene. Per favore torna a casa. Con amore, Brittany." Una lacrima scivolò sulla mia guancia e realizzai che stavo piangendo. Velocemente la asciugai. Non avrei pianto.

Lui guardò per terra come se si stesse vergognando. Provò a dire qualcosa, ma rimase in silenzio per un po'. Mi avvicinai a lui e gli misi la lettera in mano. Lui la fissò, ma non si mosse.

"Mi dispiace, Brittany." Sussurrò.

"No. Vattene e basta," dissi rimandando indietro le lacrime.

"Diversamente da quanto pensi, ti voglio ancora molto bene e ti ho pensato sempre. Ma capisco. Sei cresciuta diventando una bellissima donna e so che farai cose fantastiche." Non dissi niente. Lo fissai senza speranza. "Immagino sia un addio," disse infine guardandomi. "Addio, Brittany." Si girò e uscì senza più voltarsi.

Feci un respiro tremante mandando via le lacrime. "Addio, papà," sussurrai prima di prendere le mie cose, spegnere le luci e chiudere.

Era quasi mezzanotte quando arrivai a casa. Feci una doccia calda e mi misi in pigiama prima di infilarmi a letto. Non riuscii ad addormentarmi. Mi sentivo così sola in questo appartamento e non volevo stare da sola. Pensai di chiamare Santana, ma era tardi e immaginai che stesse probabilmente dormendo dato che stasera non lavorava. Il pensiero di non parlarle o vederla fece addolorare il mio cuore. Avevo bisogno di lei. Onestamente mi sentii sollevata che questa cosa con mio padre fosse finita e mi sentii stranamente bene, ma ero preoccupata di aver fatto la cosa giusta oppure no. Santana mi faceva sempre sentire meglio e sapeva sempre le cose giuste da dire.

Avevo ancora la chiave del suo appartamento. Forse avrei solo potuto andare là e infilarmi nel letto con lei. Avevo bisogno di coccole. Non pensavo di riuscire a dormire senza. Non volevo svegliare Mike o Tina, ma sicuramente avrebbero capito. Gettai via le coperte e mi misi un paio di scarpe. Presi la borsa, le chiavi e il telefono dirigendomi da Santana.

Il suo appartamento era buio e tranquillo quando entrai. Chiusi la porta più piano che potei non volendo svegliare nessuno e la chiusi a chiave. Mi tolsi le scarpe e andai in punta di piedi in camera di Santana. La sua luce era spenta, ma la TV era accesa facendo luce che mi permetteva di vedere Santana accoccolata di fianco addormentata. Provai a chiudere la sua porta più piano che potessi, ma cigolò e i suoi occhi scattarono aperti.

"Brittany?" gracchiò.

"Scusa, non intendevo svegliarti," sussurrai.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" Disse con uno sbadiglio e guardando l'orologio. "È tardi."

"Mi dispiace. Ho ancora la chiave e ho immaginato che sarebbe stato tardi per chiamare, ma avevo bisogno di vederti. Mi dispiace. Posso tornare a casa. Avrei dovuto chiamare." Mi girai per andarmene, ma balzò fuori dal letto.

"Brittany, aspetta." Mi prese il polso e mi rigirò. "Che cosa succede?"

Una lacrima mi scivolò fuori dagli occhi, ma la asciugai velocemente. Non volevo piangere. Ero stanca di piangere. "Mio padre è tornato a trovarmi."

"Gli avevo detto di star lontano da te. Non sa accettare il suggerimento?" Disse arrabbiata.

Scossi la testa. "Va tutto bene. Gli ho detto che la mia risposta non è cambiata e di non tornare a cercarmi più. Mi ha detto addio e se n'è andato."

Strinse le labbra. "Stai bene?" Chiese accarezzandomi il braccio su e giù.

Scrollai le spalle. "Sì, no, entrambi. Sto bene, insomma, mi sento meglio adesso che se n'è andato, ma mi sento un po' in colpa di averlo mandato via. Spero solo di aver preso la decisione giusta."

"Hai fatto quello che il tuo cuore stava dicendo?" Chiese asciugandomi la lacrima che scendeva dai miei occhi.

"Sì. Non voglio vederlo. Non adesso almeno." Avevo lacrime che scendevano dagli occhi, ma non stavo singhiozzando. Stavo piangendo perché ero sopraffatta dalle emozioni. Lei annuì e mi guardò negli occhi. "Mi dispiace di non aver chiamato."

"Non devi chiamare, Britt. Puoi vedermi ogni volta che hai bisogno." Mi rassicurò. "Sei stanca?"

Annuii. "Sì."

Mi prese la mano e mi portò nel suo letto. Gattonò fino al suo lato e io la seguii quando alzò le coperte così che potessimo entrarvi. Mi distesi e non dovetti neanche chiederle di stringermi. Mi portò a lei così che potessi appoggiare la testa sul suo petto. Avvolse le braccia attorno ai miei fianchi portandomi più vicina a lei. Stavo ancora piangendo e provai a fermare le lacrime, ma più ci provavo, più piangevo.

"Mi dispiace, non riesco a smettere di piangere. Non so neanche perché sto piangendo. Sto bene." Tirai su col naso.

"Amore, è tutto okay. Puoi piangere per quanto tempo hai bisogno. Non devi fingere con me, Britt," disse dolcemente e baciò la mia testa.

"Grazie per esserti presa cura di me. Mi dispiace. Mi sento sempre come se tu ti prenda sempre cura di me."

"Non mi dispiace, Britt. Ti amo e voglio solo che tu stia bene." Passò le sue dita tra i miei capelli.

"Normalmente sono capace di prendermi cura di me stessa. Avevo solo bisogno di te stasera."

"Avevi bisogno di me?" Chiese spostandosi un po' da me e sorridendomi.

Annuii timidamente. "Avevo solo bisogno di stare vicina a te. Non riuscivo a dormire senza essere vicina a te stasera." Si abbassò e mi baciò le labbra dolcemente. Iniziai a diventare veramente stanca. Santana mi rilassava sempre ed era tardi, quindi iniziai ad addormentarmi.

Continuò ad accarezzarmi i capelli e a stringermi. Non stavo più piangendo. Mi sentivo felice tra le sue braccia, come se fossi al sicuro e come se lei mi avrebbe protetto. Mi baciò la fronte dolcemente ed espirò. "Sono qui adesso, scricciolo, puoi dormire," sussurrò nel mio orecchio.

* * *

Santana rimase attaccata a me il giorno dopo facendo in modo che io stessi bene. Dopo averle assicurato più volte che stavo bene, finalmente smise di scrivermi ogni 20 minuti. Non mi importava onestamente. Sapevo che era solo preoccupata, ma stavo bene davvero. C'era, tuttavia, qualcosa che volevo provare, ma ero insicura di quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione. Le mandai un SMS chiedendole di incontrarmi allo studio alle otto. Stavo facendo stretching sul pavimento quando arrivò.

"Ehi, amore," disse appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.

"Ehi." Mi alzai e andai da lei baciandola dolcemente sulle labbra.

"Che c'è? Perché volevi che ci incontrassimo qui?" Chiese con un sorriso.

Guardai il pavimento nervosamente prima di rivolgere lo sguardo a lei. "C'è qualcosa che voglio che tu faccia. Beh, qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarti."

"Okaayyy," disse confusa. Presi la sua mano e la portai al centro della stanza dove c'erano due sedie una di fronte all'altra vicine.

Mi morsi il labbro nervosamente. "Quando mio padre se ne andò, mi persi in me stessa per un po'. Avevo problemi a scuola a farmi amici. Mia mamma pensò che sarei cresciuta e ne sarei uscita, ma non successe così mi mando in un ritiro di sette giorni nel bosco con un gruppo di altri bambini che stavano passando simili problemi familiari," le dissi, mentre Santana mi stringeva le mani. "Mi insegnarono tecniche di sopravvivenza. All'inizio della settimana facemmo questo esercizio e poi ancora alla fine. Finì per essere il più difficile, ma il più terapeutico dell'intera settimana." Portai Santana a sedere su una delle due sedie. "Funziona che tu ti immagini qualcuno che ti ha causato molto dolore e fai finta che stia seduto davanti a te," le dissi indicano la sedia vuota. "L'idea è di dire all'altra persona come ti senti o quello che vuoi senza la pressione della reale presenza di essa. Puoi arrabbiarti o essere triste o quello che vuoi."

Santana mi guardò confusa corrucciando le sopracciglia. Riguardò verso la sedia e poi a me. "Okay… allora perché lo stiamo facendo?" Chiese.

"Ho pensato che ti potrebbe aiutare con tua nonna," dissi cautamente.

Deglutì faticosamente. "Britt, io, non so. Insomma, io…" Balbettò.

"Provaci e basta. Per favore?" Sussurrai. "Puoi tenermi la mano tutto il tempo o posso andarmene. Quello di cui ha bisogno."

Santana guardò la sedia davanti a lei e la fissò per un minuto. Sembrò immersa in pensieri profondi e poi si alzò di scatto. "Britt, non posso," disse girandosi verso di me. "Mi dispiace. Non posso e basta." Aggiunse guardando il pavimento.

Annuii. "Immaginavo. Mi ci volle tutta la settimana per essere in grado di farlo. Onestamente pensai che tutti fossero pazzi per volere che io parlassi ad una sedia." Risi. I suoi occhi erano ancora rivolti al pavimento e io presi le sue mani. "Ehi, guardami." Lei lentamente portò i suoi occhi a me. Potevo vedere la paura nei suoi così le accarezzai col pollice le nocche per calmarla. "Non ti farei mai fare una cosa che non vuoi fare, ma nel futuro se lo farai, sarò lì con te. Non devi aver paura con me, Santana. Non ti giudicherei mai o ti lascerei. Per quanto tu voglia che io stia bene oggi, io voglio lo stesso per te."

Lei deglutì e mi fece un sorriso. "Lo so e grazie." Annuì. "Non sono ancora pronta per farlo, ma se mai lo fossi, sarai la prima a saperlo."

"Okay. Ti amo," le dissi stringendole le mani.

"Ti amo anche io."

"Vieni qui." La portai in un abbraccio mettendo le mie braccia attorno al suo collo. Sentii le sue braccia stringermi attorno ai fianchi e portarmi più vicina e rimanemmo così per un po' godendoci la sicurezza di essere tra le braccia l'una dell'altra. "Allora, stavo pensando che forse potresti dormire da me stasera. In modo che tu possa aiutarmi a preparare il party di domani sera. Hai la serata libera, vero?" Le chiesi rompendo l'abbraccio.

"Sì. In realtà stavo pensando a stessa cosa, ho portato dei vestiti e altro con me giusto in caso."

Domani sera ci sarà una festa al mio appartamento per inaugurarlo. Ho invitato un paio di persone per celebrare. La solita gang, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Tina e anche Rachel che porta Mercedes che non ho ancora incontrato. È la proprietaria del Jones Night Club quindi dovrebbe essere divertente. Ovviamente ci sarà anche Santana.

Santana ed io camminammo fino al mio appartamento. Ci sistemammo e ci accoccolammo sul divano nel salotto.

"Dovremmo fare i pop corn," suggerii alzandomi e andando in cucina. Stavo cercando tra gli armadi quando sentii un paio di braccia avvolgersi attorno ai miei fianchi. Ovvio che era Santana. Spostò i miei capelli da un lato e baciò il mio collo. "Cosa pensi di fare?" Chiesi scherzosamente.

"Hmmm. Beh, dato che hai un nuovo appartamento, dovremmo, sai, battezzarlo. Non facciamo sesso da un paio di giorni e tu sei molto sexy ora," disse al mio orecchio. Mi rigirai verso di lei e la baciai lentamente. Approfondii il bacio e le presi le guance con le mani inserendo la lingua nella sua bocca, massaggiando la sua con la mia. Gemette nel bacio e spostò le sue mani sulla mia schiena accarezzandola. Era così brava a baciare che solo baciandola così fece gocciolare le mie parti basse.

"Camera?" Chiesi a bassa voce quando il bacio si interruppe.

Scosse la testa. "Non ancora. Prima, il pavimento della cucina." Bacio. "Poi il salotto sul divano." Bacio. "Poi il bagno." Bacio. "Poi il corridoio."Bacio. "Poi la camera da letto." Scontrò le nostre labbra insieme di nuovo e portò le sue mani al mio sedere e lo strinse fermamente. Ora ero definitivamente arrapata. Mi aggrappai al bordo della sua maglia e la tolsi insieme al suo reggiseno. Lei spostò le mani al bottone dei miei jeans e li spinse giù, mentre io la aiutavo uscendovi. Fece lo stesso con le mie mutande, le nostre labbra non si staccarono mai. Si sedette sul pavimento e mi portò giù con lei. Velocemente tolse la mia maglia e reggiseno e io le tolsi i pantaloni da yoga e mutande lanciandoli oltre le mie spalle. Mi stesi sopra di lei nel freddo pavimento della cucina, mentre lei apriva le gambe così che potessi sistemarmi tra esse.

Mi spostai al suo collo e lei gemette lievemente, mentre io baciavo e succhiavo lì. Prendendo un seno, misi la bocca sull'altro e succhiai gentilmente e poi feci dei cerchi attorno con la lingua. "OH!" gemette quando vi soffiai sopra. Feci la stessa cosa sull'altro seno facendo in modo di mostrare uguali attenzioni. Baciai giù sulla valle dei seni e sui suoi addominali sorridendo quando li sentii fremere. Baciai sempre più giù prima di porre un bacio leggero sul suo centro. Potevo percepire quanto bagnata fosse di già. "Britt." Ansimò. Sapevo che non voleva più essere stuzzicata, quindi mi immersi in lei leccando dovunque riuscissi a raggiungere. Lei fece scattare le anche verso l'alto in risposta e io le mantenni ferme, leccando ogni punto del suo intimo. Lei gemette forte in approvazione quando attaccai le mie labbra al suo clitoride. "Non fermarti! Sono vicina, oh mio dio!" Urlò, mentre io sentii del liquido caldo coprire le mie labbra. Le sue gambe stavano tremando incontrollabilmente e lei stava ansimando pesantemente. Leccai per pulirla prima di baciare su lungo il suo corpo e finalmente le sue labbra permettendole di assaggiarsi.

Riprese fiato un po' di minuti dopo e ci rigirò così che stesse sopra. "Tuo turno." Sorrise astutamente baciandomi profondamente. Si sollevò portandomi con lei, prima di baciarmi nuovamente mettendo le mani sui miei fianchi. La sentii farmi camminare all'indietro finché cademmo in qualcosa di soffice. Eravamo sul divano e mi stava a cavalcioni baciandomi avidamente. Sentii le sue dita passare sulla mia apertura e poi penetrarmi con due dita.

"Santana!" Gemetti, mentre mi portò all'estasi e ritorno.

* * *

 _Il giorno dopo, 18.00_

"Vado io!" Urlai quando il campanello suonò. Corsi alla porta e la aprii rivelando Mike e Tina. "CIAO!" Dissi eccitata gettando le braccia attorno a Tina seguita da Mike. "Entrate. Tutti sono in cucina." Li condussi in cucina dove Santana stava preparando i drink. Era così sexy con quei capelli un po' disordinati, col suo stretto vestito nero e tacchi. Presentai Mike e Tina a Puck, siccome avevano già conosciuto Quinn.

"Tesoro, vuoi un drink?" Chiese Santana alzando un bicchiere di plastica.

"Certo. Sorprendimi," dissi percorrendo l'appartamento per essere sicura che avessimo tutto prima di ritornare in cucina. Santana mi passò il mio drink e mi baciò sulle labbra. "Grazie," le sussurrai quando mi fece l'occhiolino.

Sentii il campanello di nuovo e presi un grosso sorso del drink. Buonissimo. Sapeva di ananas. Mi ricordava Santana perché era dolce, ma anche aspro. Corsi alla porta e aprendola vidi Rachel con un'altra ragazza che presunsi fosse Mercedes.

"Ehi!" Disse Rachel dandomi un abbraccio. "Lei è Mercedes," disse dopo essersi staccata dall'abbraccio.

"Ciao. Piacere di conoscerti," dissi stringendole la mano. "Adoro il tuo club!"

"Grazie! Piacere di conoscerti. Abbiamo portato sale e tequila," disse Mercedes alzando la busta tra le sue mani.

"Allora, entrate e unitevi alla festa. 'è anche Tina," dissi. "Ehi, ragazzi. Queste sono Rachel e Mercedes," dissi dopo essere entrate in cucina. Ognuno salutò tranne Santana.

"Oh col cavolo, no!" Battibeccò avvicinandosi a me facendo svanire il mio sorriso. Uh oh. "Perché c'è la tua ex qui?" Chiese fissando Rachel. Oh mio dio. Santana non sapeva che avevo solo finto con Rachel. Merda. "Ciao Mercedes. Come va? La famiglia?" Chiese abbracciando Mercedes. Aspetta… Santana conosceva Mercedes?

"Aspetta, tu conosci Mercedes?" Chiesi corrucciando la fronte.

Lei annuì e sorrise. "Sì. La aiutavo al bar quando ha aperto. È una delle mie più care amiche." Mercedes sorrise a Santana che sorrise a sua volta, prima di ritornare a guardarmi male. "Seriamente, perché lei è qui?"

"Aspetta… Non lo sa?" Rachel sussurrò verso di me.

Feci uscire un lungo sospiro e mi girai verso Santana. "Rachel ed io non ci siamo mai frequentate. Le ho chiesto di fingere di uscire con me per farti ingelosire."

La mascella di Santana si spalancò. "Cosa?" Chiese gettando a Rachel uno sguardo cattivo. "Quindi mi hai mentito?" Chiese incrociando le braccia.

Piegai la testa e la guardai. "Sì, ma solo perché continuavi a rifiutarmi e avevo bisogno di sapere se ti importasse. Ero innamorata di te e volevo sapere se provavi qualcosa per me," dissi difendendomi.

Alzò in sopracciglio mantenendo lo sguardo torvo. Il mio cuore iniziò a battere forte perché pensavo stesse per arrabbiarsi e avremmo iniziato a litigare. "Quindi l'hai ingaggiata per farmi sentire una merda?" Chiese freddamente.

"Oh, merda," disse Mercedes a bassa voce.

"Sì. Mi dispiace," dissi guardando per terra.

"Mi hai lasciato pensare che stavi uscendo con qualcuno e che ti fossi dimenticata di me?"

"Sì! Okay, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace che non te l'ho detto, ma non pensavo di piacerti," dissi gettando le mani all'aria e scuotendo la testa.

Mi prese le mani e mi portò verso di lei così che le nostre facce erano a pochi centimetri di distanza. Il suo cipiglio sparì e comparve un sorriso. "Allora sei stata molto coraggiosa tesoro. Ti amo ancora di più." Mi baciò sulle labbra prendendomi le guance dissipando la mia ansia.

"Allora non sei arrabbiata?" Chiesi quando il bacio si interruppe.

Scosse la testa e mi baciò di nuovo. "No, stavo solo scherzando. Posso dirti un segreto?" Annuii guardandola negli occhi. "Ti amavo anche io allora." Arrossii e mi baciò velocemente sulle labbra.

"Aspetta un momento," dissi e la spostai da me. "Mi hai fatto assumere qualcuno per farti ingelosire quando già sapevi che mi amavi?" Mi guardò scioccata e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la chiuse. Non riuscii a tenere una faccia seria così scoppiai a ridere. "Sto solo scherzando, amore. Vieni qui," dissi prendendola per i polsi e la riportai a me per baciarla in un bacio appassionato.

"Pensi che si ricorderanno che siamo ancora qui?" Chiese Quinn.

Io ridacchiai contro le labbra di Santana e mi spostai. "Scusate," dissi.

"Siete così carine. È nauseante," disse Tina roteando gli occhi e buttandosi sul divano.

"Fanculo Tina. Starei attenta a sedermi dove sei ora," Santana battibeccò indicando il divano.

Tina corrucciò la fronte per un secondo prima di spalancare la bocca. "Oh mio dio! Oh mio dio! Ewwww!" Urlò saltando giù dal divano. Santana ed io stavamo ridendo istericamente e gli altri si unirono a noi. "Dio, adesso tutto quello a cui penso è il culo bianco di Brittany sopra Santana," disse facendo una faccia schifata.

"In realtà Santana era sopra quando eravamo sul divano," dissi come se nulla fosse.

Tutti risero ancora di più. "Non è divertente! Lì è dove avrei dovuto dormire stanotte!" Si lamentò bevendo un sorso del suo drink.

"Sei crudele!" Dissi colpendo Santana sul braccio.

"Cosa? Ha bisogno di imparare a non prendermi in giro." Scrollò le spalle.

"Okay, cosa dite se facciamo partire la festa?" Puck chiese versando shottini. "Chi vuole uno shottino?"

"Io!" Santana ed io dicemmo allo stesso momento.

* * *

Dopo numerosi shottini con Puck, tutti erano molto ubriachi. La musica era alta, la gente ballava e l'alcol continuava ad arrivare. Mercedes e Santana erano sedute alla finestra ad aggiornarsi. Tina, Rachel e Quinn erano in cucina a fare gossip su qualcosa.

Io stavo ballando in salotto con Mike su 'Like a G6' di Far East Movement. Ero decisamente ubriaca perché la cosa che mi ricordai fu me stessa che agitavo la maglia in giro e ballando con solo i pantaloncini e reggiseno addosso.

"Vai bambola! Toglila!" Puck urlò guadagnandosi una sberla sul braccio da Quinn. La guardò sorpreso. "Che c'è?" Lei scosse la testa e roteò gli occhi.

L'ultima cosa che mi ricordo è Santana che mi portava via e mi rimetteva la maglietta. Inciampavo e ridacchiavo e potevo dire che anche lei stava cercando di rimanere in piedi. Mi baciò velocemente sulle labbra e mi sorrise.

"Dovremmo fare un gioco," suggerì Mercedes.

"Okay, io non ho mai fatto sesso con una ragazza," affermò Tina. Io, Santana, Puck e Mike bevemmo dai nostri drink.

"Non ho mai fatto la nudista," Mercedes disse. Brittany e Puck bevvero.

"Brittany!" Santana strillò.

"Che c'è? Tendo a perdere i vestiti quando bevo," dissi impassibile.

"Questo è vero. Vorrei dire di non aver mai visto Brittany nuda," rise Quinn.

La bocca di Santana cadde e tutti risero. "Ehi, sei solo gelosa perché ho un corpo fantastico," la stuzzicai.

Santana scosse la testa e mise le sue mani sui miei fianchi girandomi verso di lei. "Basta nudismo perché tutto questo," indicò il mio corpo "è mio." Sorrisi e la baciai.

"Sì, lo è," dissi ribaciandola. "So a cosa dovremmo giocare! Sette minuti in paradiso!" Dissi eccitata.

"Cosa dici?" Chiese Santana alzando un sopracciglio.

"Sette minuti in paradiso." Chiarii. Mi guardò confusa. "Non hai mai giocato a sette minuti in paradiso?" Scosse la testa. "Okay, beh, le regole sono che due persone vanno in un armadio per sette minuti e possono farsi quello che vogliono a vicenda, ma quando i sette minuti finiscono, devono uscire." Feci un sorrisetto guardando gli altri. "Santana ed io per prime!" Urlai prendendo la mano di Santana e correndo verso l'armadio. Lasciai socchiuso così che entrasse un po' di luce e potessimo vedere.

"E tu dici che io sono cattiva," Santana ridacchiò.

"Shhhh. Abbiamo solo sette minuti." Le presi la faccia e scontrai le nostre labbra. Sentii le sue braccia avvolgere i miei fianchi e portarci più vicine.

Sentii qualcuno bussare alla porta. "È meglio che teniate addosso i vestiti là dentro!" Tina urlò attraverso la porta. Santana ed io ridemmo sulle labbra l'una dell'altra.

"Miglior. Gioco. Di sempre." Santana disse tra i baci. Ridacchiai e la baciai di nuovo inserendo la lingua nella sua bocca sentendola emettere un verso di approvazione.

Un po' di minuti dopo ci fu un altro botto alla porta. "Okay, i sette minuti sono finiti!" Tina urlò. Santana mise il broncio. Le baciai le labbra un'ultima volta e uscimmo mano nella mano. "Oh bene. Siete entrambe vestite."

"Se avessimo fatto altro ci sarebbe servito più tempo. Santana ha una fantastica resistenza," dissi impassibile ancora una volta.

"Okay, TROPPE INFORMAZIONI," Tina disse portandosi le mani alle orecchie e andandosene.

* * *

Dopo che tutti finirono il loro turno nell'armadio, ballai con Puck. Non era un bravo ballerino come Mike, ma sapeva stare al passo. Venni portata via quando sentii Mercedes e qualcuno piangere.

"Vedo che non sei diventata piagnucolona," disse Mercedes ridendo. Girai la testa e vidi Santana in cucina con lacrime che le scendevano dalla faccia. Istantaneamente corsi da lei abbracciandola.

"Ehi, cosa c'è che non va?" Chiesi accarezzandole la schiena e guardando Mercedes che stava ridendo. "Cosa è successo?" Chiesi a Mercedes.

Scosse la testa. "È solo Santana che è la solita piagnucolona quando beve."

"Stai zitta Mercedes." Santana pianse stringendosi a me. Stavo disperatamente cercando di capire cosa non andasse. Cosa intendeva dire con piagnucolona? Santana non piange così spesso. Guardai Santana tra le mie braccia e poi di nuovo Mercedes.

"Oh, non avevi ancora visto la Santana piagnucolona?" Mercedes mi chiese. Scossi la testa. "Ogni volta che Santana si ubriaca tende a piangere per ogni cosa," Sussurrò nel mio orecchio. Annuii e abbracciai più forte Santana. Ora tutto aveva un senso. Santana era una ubriaca emotiva.

Portai Santana nella mia camera e la feci sedere sul letto inginocchiandomi davanti a lei. "Cosa c'è che non va tesoro?" Le accarezzai le ginocchia. Scosse la testa e guardò via. "Santana… dimmi cosa c'è."

"Ti manca stare con i ragazzi?" Mi disse senza mezzi termini.

"Cosa?" Le chiesi.

"Hai ballato con ragazzi tutta la sera, beh, anche con me, ma mi domandavo se ti mancava stare con i ragazzi. Ti amo, Brittany e so che non ho quello che loro hanno, ma potrei indossare uno strap-on qualche volta se vuoi. Ne ho uno. Non mi piace che sia usato su di me, ma se quello che facciamo non è abbastanza per te potrei usarlo con te perché so che ti piace il pene. Insomma, hai dormito con Sam dopo che ti ho rifiutato e se tornasse indietro non so se potrei sopportare di perderti con qualcuno che ha un pene. Voglio solo soddisfarti e-"

"Shh," dissi bloccando il suo discorso. "Amore, basta. Ti amo. Te e solo te. Non voglio quei ragazzi. Significa che sei arrabbiata perché ho fatto sesso con Sam?" Chiesi cautamente. Annuì leggermente. "Amore, non devi preoccuparti di soddisfarmi perché lo fai. Fidati, lo fai. Vorrei usare uno strap-on solo se tu volessi, ma non dobbiamo perché tutto quello che fai è abbastanza." Le dissi asciugandole le lacrime. "Nessuno mi ha mai fatto avere orgasmi come te." Sussurrai la parola orgasmi.

"Sul serio?" Tirò su col naso.

Scossi la testa e le sorrisi. "Mmmhmm. Ho avuto undici orgasmi ieri sera Santana. Nessuno era riuscito a farmelo fare prima. Per non parlare della volta in cui ho squirtato," le dissi dopo aver guardato che nessuno stesse ascoltando. Si asciugò le lacrime e mi sorrise.

"Sono piuttosto brava a letto." Fece un sorriso furbo.

Ridacchiai. "Mmhmm." Le diedi un dolce bacio sulle labbra prima di staccarmi e incrociare le dita sopra il suo grembo. "Sul serio, sei fantastica Santana e ti prometto che non ti lascerò mai e non romperò le mie promesse. Ti amo."

"Ti amo anche io." Tirò su col naso e mandò via le ultime lacrime.

"Stai bene ora?" Chiuse gli occhi e annuì. "Bene. Ora lasciami sistemare il tuo trucco così possiamo tornare alla festa, okay?" Annuì, ma questa volta mi sorrise.

Dopo aver sistemato il trucco a Santana, tornammo in salotto con tutti gli altri. La festa si era calmata molto e tutti si stavano preparando per andare a dormire. Il salotto era pieno di coperte e materassi ad aria siccome tutti si rifiutarono di dormire sul divano. Feci sedere Santana sul divano e le andai a prendere una bottiglietta d'acqua in cucina. Avevo appena chiuso la porta del frigo quando Quinn mi raggiunse.

"Ehi, straniera," disse con un sorriso.

"Ehi. Ti diverti?" Chiesi.

"Molto. Che succede? Sento che non abbiamo parlato a lungo," disse prendendo un po' di patatine dalla busta che era sopra il bancone.

"Niente di che. Stesse cose di sempre. Tu?" Le dissi aprendo la mia bottiglia d'acqua e prendendone un sorso.

"Lo stesso." Scosse le spalle. "Allora… hai qualche audizione prossimamente?" Si appoggiò al bancone e giocò con le sue mani.

"Una, ma non ci andrò." Scrollai le spalle.

"Perché no? Per chi?" Chiese raddrizzandosi.

"Beyoncè di nuovo. Il mio agente ha detto che sta aggiungendo un tour anche negli Stati Uniti e che vogliono rivedermi, ma l'ultima volta è andata a finire così bene," dissi sarcasticamente. "E sai, ho Santana adesso quindo non posso andare in tour per tutti gli USA."

"Brittany, tu sei fantastica. So che otterrai il posto se ci andrai e Santana capirebbe."

Scrollai le spalle di nuovo. "Sì, ma siamo ancora una cosa nuova e finalmente è mia, quindi non voglio far casino."

"Ma se ti ama sarebbe contenta per te e ti lascerebbe andare."

"Quinn," dissi sulla difensiva. "Non posso e basta."

Alzò le mani arrendendosi. "Okay, okay. Sto solo dicendo che sei troppo brava per non aver un lavoro fantastico come quello. L'hai mollato per lei, ma ora che lei sta con te dovresti riavere indietro i tuoi sogni. Lo sa lei di questo?"

"Umm, no. Io uh non gliel'ho detto," dissi vergognandomi e scuotendo la testa guardando il pavimento.

"Perché no?"

"Io non-"

"State parlando di me?" Santana disse fermandomi e abbracciandomi da dietro. Risi nervosamente e mi raddrizzai mettendo un braccio sui suoi.

"Okay. Vado a vedere il film. Notte," Quinn disse improvvisamente.

"Notte," sussurrai.

"Di cosa stavate parlando?" Chiese Santana girandomi tra le sue braccia.

"Oh, um, niente." Sorrisi debolmente e passai le dita tra i miei capelli. Qualcosa che facevo quando ero nervosa o se stavo mentendo. "Sei stanca?" Chiesi cambiando argomento. Sapevo che Santana sapeva che non dicevo la verità.

"Britt." Corrucciò le sopracciglia. "Tutto okay?"

"Sto bene," dissi velocemente baciandole le guance. Le sorrisi con più convinzione. "Pronta per andare a letto?"

Dovette aver deciso di non insistere perché mi sorrise e annuì. "Sì."

* * *

Britt era molto strana ieri sera quando siamo andate a letto. Sapevo che c'era sotto qualcosa, ma pensavo di poter lasciar perdere. Forse aveva solo bisogno di tempo prima di dirmelo. Lo capivo. Si era presa così tanta cura di me ieri sera così mi alzai prima e decisi di lasciarla dormire e prepararle la colazione.

Quasi tutti se ne erano andati. Dovevano essere andati via presto. Preparai una caffettiera e quando estrassi gli ingredienti per fare i pancake vidi Quinn uscire dal bagno.

"Dimmi che Brittany ha caffè qui," disse sussultando un po' addolorata. Doveva essere ubriaca. "Ugh. Non lasciatemi più bere shottini con Mercedes," disse sedendosi su uno sgabello e seppellendo la faccia tra le mani.

Ridacchiai. Ho imparato, dopo essere diventata amica di Mercedes, come stare al passo con lei. Lei ti forzerebbe gli shottini giù per la gola, ma ho imparato il trucchetto di versare da qualche parte il liquido quando non guardava, così che sembrasse che l'avessi bevuto. Tirai fuori una tazza e ci versai del caffè, mettendola poi davanti alla bionda sbronza. "Ci sono passata. Bevi questo."

Quinn spostò le mani dalla faccia e prese un sorso del caffè. "Mmm. Grazie. Sapevo che c'era una ragione per cui mi piacevi."

Ridacchiai. "Ehi, posso chiederti una cosa?" Chiesi versando il mix per i pancake in una ciotola.

Annuì. "Sì, che c'è?"

"È tutto okay tra te e Brittany? Sembravate un po' tese ieri sera quando sono entrata e, poi, Brittany è strana per tutta la sera. Tutto okay?" Chiesi cautamente aggiungendo acqua e agitando la pastella.

"Oh, um, sì. È tutto okay," disse non convincente. Sapevo che aveva capito che non le credevo perché pensò tra se per un momento. "Brittany parla mai del suo futuro? In senso, di ballare?"

"Non proprio. Insomma, so che ballare è il suo sogno, ma non ne parla molto. Perché?"

"Non so se dovrei dirtelo. È probabile che mi spacchi il culo dopo, ma è quello di cui parlavamo ieri sera. Le hanno chiesto di fare un'audizione per Beyoncè di nuovo, ma lei non vuole farla."

"Ti ha detto perché?" Chiesi esitante.

Scrollò le spalle. "Penso sia spaventata."

Spostai la testa di lato e poi di nuovo dritta. "È comprensibile. Insomma, l'hanno rifiutata la prima volta. Probabilmente pensa che succederà di nuovo, anche se sarebbero pazzi a non prenderla."

"Allora saresti d'accordo se andasse in tour?"

"Sì, perché non dovrei? Questo è il suo sogno ed è mio compito supportarla. Non è per dire che non sarebbe difficile o che non mi mancherebbe, ma voglio solo che sia felice," l,e dissi.

Annuì. "È quello che le ho detto."

"Non so perché non me l'ha detto," dissi guardandomi le mani.

Guardò il suo caffè e sospirò. "Penso sia spaventata che se andrà ti perderà o qualcosa di simile," aggiunse guardandomi. "Guarda, mi piaci Santana, ma Brittany è mia amica e penso che stia facendo un errore a trattenersi dal seguire i suoi sogni per te. Dovresti parlarle. Ha già sacrificato un'opportunità per te. Non lasciarglielo fare di nuovo." Mi sorrise prima di saltare giù dallo sgabello. "Devo andare. Ci vediamo. Grazie per il caffè."

Si girò sui tacchi e prese le sue cose prima di uscire dalla porta.

Sospirai stringendo le labbra. "Merda," dissi tra me e me prima di riportare la mia attenzione ai pancake che stavo facendo.


	11. Sogni

**Capitolo 11: Sogni**

"Ehi, sei sveglia," dissi lievemente entrando di nuovo nella camera di Brittany dopo averle preparato la colazione. Era sdraiata di schiena con una mano sulla faccia in modo da bloccare la luce del sole che stava passando dalla finestra. Appoggiai il vassoio sul suo comodino, prima di andare alla finestra e chiudere le tende sapendo che, probabilmente, era ancora sbronza da ieri sera e la luce non la stava aiutando.

"Oh mio dio, non lasciarmi mai più bere così tanto," si lamentò strofinandosi la faccia. Ridacchiai e mi sedetti sul letto accanto a lei. "Dico sul serio. Mercedes non stava scherzando quando diceva che poteva bere più di tutti. Mi sembra di avere un elefante seduto sulla testa." Tolse una mano dalla faccia e mi guardò con il broncio.

"Ti avevo avvertito riguardo al bere shottini con Mercedes." Sorrisi scuotendo la testa. "Ti ho preparato la colazione." Sorrisi prendendo il piatto e mostrandoglielo.

Mi sorrise e cercò di sedersi. "Oh dio, gira tutto," disse portandosi le mani in testa di nuovo. "Non so se posso mangiare. Potrei star male," mormorò attraverso le mani. La coperta le cadde di dosso mettendo in mostra il suo seno nudo. "E sono nuda." Tolse le mani dalla faccia per guardare il suo seno esposto.

"I pancake assorbiranno il resto dell'alcol e ti ho fatto una bevanda speciale per aiutarti con la nausea." Mi allungai e presi il bicchiere dal comodino e glielo passai. "Bevilo e basta. Non chiedere cosa c'è dentro. Ti aiuterà, fidati."

Prese il bicchiere dalle mie mani e lo annusò facendo una faccia schifata. Cautamente, prese un sorso e iniziò a tossire. "Oh mio dio, che cacchio è? Mi viene da vomitare." Iniziò a muoversi per scendere dal letto, ma si bloccò per un paio di secondi prima di risedersi. "No… no, sto bene." Si sistemò vicino a me e prese un altro sorso del drink facendo facce schifate. "Continua a peggiorare, ma penso che stia aiutando. Grazie." Mi guardò e mi sorrise graziosa.

Le sorrisi e mi avvicinai per baciarle la guancia. "Prego. Vuoi provare a mangiare un po'?" Chiesi alzando il piatto di pancake.

"Okay. Li hai preparati tu?" Chiese ottenendo un sì da me. "Sono veramente buoni. Vuoi un morso?" Mi allungò una forchettata che accettai. "Okay, allora, che cosa è successo ieri sera? Mi ricordo di aver limonato nell'armadio e di aver ballato, ma oltre a quello è tutto caotico. E come mai tu non sei così ubriaca? Hai bevuto quanto me." Fece il broncio.

Ridacchiai. "Ho molta esperienza con Mercedes. Penso di doverti insegnare. Io, um, non bevo la maggior parte degli shottini e drink che mi da."

Brittany girò la testa velocemente con aria confusa. "Che cosa intendi?"

"Se mi dà un drink, lo accetto e poi lo svuoto o lo dò a qualcuno. E gli shottini, appena si volta, li verso in un bicchiere vicino," risposi rubandole la forchetta e mangiandole pancake dal piatto.

"Ti ha insegnato Mercedes a fare questa bevanda?" Chiese annuendo alla bevanda che le avevo preparato per farle passare la nausea.

"No, sono una barista. Oltre che a gestire ubriachi, gestisco anche molti con i sintomi della sbronza. L'ho letta in un libro di ricette di drink che abbiamo al bar. Funziona da dio quindi, non solo aiuto la gente a far sparire l'alcol in corpo, ma anche a non farli vomitare per tutto il giorno." Brittany finì i pancake e mi allungò il piatto vuoto e la forchetta. Li sistemai sul tavolo e presi i due analgesici e il bicchiere di acqua per lei, che prese.

"Quindi sei come una Madre Teresa della sbronza?" disse dopo aver bevuto un sorso d'acqua.

Ridacchiai. "No. So solo seguire le istruzioni."

"Quello è vero. Soprattutto a letto," disse come se nulla fosse.

Mi cadde la mascella. "Brittany!" La spinsi giocosamente. Lei scrollò le spalle e sorrise.

"Cosa? Ieri notte mi hai lasciato letteralmente fare quello che volevo su di te e tu hai fatto tutto quello che ti dicevo." Sorrise astuta.

"Quindi ti ricordi di aver fatto sesso, ma niente altro?" la stuzzicai.

"Beh, sì. Chi potrebbe dimenticarsi di aver fatto sesso con te?" Mi toccò teneramente il naso e mi sorrise sfacciata. "Dico sul serio, ancora grazie per esserti presa cura di me questa mattina." Mi avvolse il bacino con le braccia e appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla.

Girai la testa e la baciai teneramente in fronte prima di incrociare le nostre dita. "Quando vuoi. Allora che cosa farai per me?" Chiesi scherzosamente.

"Che cosa intendi dire? Sono nuda adesso. Non è abbastanza?" Strattonò le coperte giù dal suo corpo e si espose a me prima di scendere dal letto. "E ho fatto molto per te ieri notte." Mi sorrise astuta mentre lasciava la stanza, per poi tornare un paio di minuti dopo, ancora nuda, e saltò nuovamente sul letto mettendosi a cavalcioni su di me, nuda, posando un bacio sulle mie labbra.

"Mmmm." Gemetti nel bacio mentre le accarezzavo il busto. "Sai qual è la miglior cura per una sbornia?" Chiesi con voce roca quando il bacio si interruppe.

"Che c'è?" Sorrise scaltra prima che io ci rigirassi velocemente così che lei fosse sotto di me.

"Un orgasmo per me," sussurrai prima di far incontrare le nostre labbra, preparandola a vedere le stelle.

* * *

"Santana, farò tardi!" Brittany ridacchiò, mentre la bloccavo sul divano baciandola e ignorando le sue lamentele. "Santana!" Provò a spingermi via, ma la baciai più forte. Alla fine iniziò a scivolare da sotto di me, ma le presi le spalle.

"No!" Mi lamentai ridacchiando e riappiccicando le nostre labbra.

Dopo diversi round di sesso, ci alzammo e facemmo la doccia che portò al sesso in doccia, prima di vestirci e pranzare. Erano quasi le tre di pomeriggio e Brittany doveva andare allo studio per delle riunioni. Eravamo finalmente vestite, ma stavamo pomiciando da un po'.

Brittany si sedette sul divano portandomi con lei, baciandomi di rimando, con le braccia avvinghiate ai miei fianchi. Ci sollevò senza staccare le labbra dalle mie e io le misi le mani a coppa sulle guance.

"Okay, devo veramente andare ora," disse rompendo il bacio e io mi imbronciai.

"Non puoi saltare le riunioni oggi e darti malata?" le chiesi baciandola nuovamente.

"Mm, vorrei," disse sulle mie labbra baciandomi. Ruppe il bacio con uno schiocco. "Sul serio amore, vorrei baciare le tue dolci labbra tutto il giorno, ma devo andare e tu hai da svolgere delle faccende quindi andiamo." Si staccò da me e prese la mia borsa estraendo la mano perché io la prendessi, cosa che io feci contrariata e imbronciata per tutto il tempo che ci mettemmo ad uscire dal suo appartamento.

"Ti messaggio dopo?" chiese quando scendemmo in strada e mi baciò.

"Hmm, rispondo solo a messaggi erotici," sorrisi astuta.

Ridacchiò e mi diede un bacio a stampo. "Okay, va bene, ti manderò dei messaggi erotici." Mi baciò di nuovo, ma io misi la mano dietro al suo collo e approfondii il bacio. Lei gemette e indietreggiò. "Santana!" strillò ridacchiando.

"Scusa! Okay, vai." Mi allungai ancora una volta e le diedi un bacio casto sulle labbra prima di girarmi sui tacchi nella direzione opposta guadagnandomi una sculacciata da lei. "Ehi!" Ridacchiai sorridendole ampiamente, mentre lei ricambiava la smorfia. "Ciao amore. Ti amo!" Le urlai.

"Ti amo anche io, amore!" Urlò di rimando.

Mi girai e corricchiai felice nel mio appartamento.

Entrai nell'appartamento e mi lasciai cadere sul divano. Tina stava preparando qualcosa in cucina. La mia mente stava lavorando dalla conversazione con Quinn, di questa mattina. Molte volte, oggi, volevo tirare fuori il discorso, ma prima Brittany era troppo presa dal dopo sbornia e quando stavamo passando un momento carino non volevo rovinare l'atmosfera. Non avrei neanche dovuto sapere della sua audizione, quindi come potevo parlarne?

"Beh, ciao ubriacona," scherzò Tina.

"Ha ha. Che c'è?" Chiesi tra uno sbadiglio.

"Niente di che," disse mescolando qualcosa in padella. "Stanca?" Rise.

"Mmm, sì," dissi assonnata.

"Troppo sesso con Brittany ieri sera?" Chiese voltandosi, con la spatola in mano.

"Per tua informazione, sì," commentai acidamente alzandomi dai divano e incrociando le braccia.

"Beh, per qualcuno che ha appena scopato, di certo sei irascibile." Mise il broncio voltandosi di nuovo verso il cibo che stava cucinando. Dovetti essermi incantata perché rimasi in silenzio e poi non la notai chiamarmi per ottenere la mia attenzione. Velocemente tornai alla realtà scuotendo i pensieri dalla testa. "Stai bene?"

"Uh, sì," le dissi passandomi le dita tra i capelli. "Ehi, posso chiederti un consiglio?" Chiesi dopo pochi secondi di silenzio.

"Certo," rispose Tina spegnendo il gas e mettendo la padella su un fornello che non fosse caldo. "Che c'è?" Si voltò verso di me e si appoggiò al bancone al centro della cucina, mentre io mi sedetti di fronte a lei.

"Allora, Quinn mi ha detto qualcosa oggi e mi sta torturando da tutto il giorno e non so neanche come esattamente aprire il discorso con Brittany," spiegai.

"È stata crudele con te o cosa?" Chiese corrucciando le sopracciglia.

"No, no, no," dissi velocemente. "Ti ricordi il giorno in cui incontrai Brittany e come aveva appena toppato un'audizione per Beyoncè?" Chiesi appoggiando i gomiti sul bancone.

"Mi pare di sì."

"Beh, le hanno chiesto di rifare l'audizione per una parte diversa del suo tour e Brittany ha rifiutato. Non me ne ha parlato," le dissi guardandomi le mani chiuse tra loro. "Non so come affrontare il discorso e non voglio che si arrabbi con me o con Quinn per avermelo detto."

"Beh, vuoi che lei faccia l'audizione? Cioè, se ce la facesse, vorrebbe dire che dovrebbe stare via mesi." Si spostò indietro assumendo una posizione eretta.

"Lo so, ma non voglio che manchi un'altra opportunità per far avverare i suoi sogni e se questo significa metterci in pausa, immagino che dovrebbe starmi bene." Strinsi le labbra. Brittany che se ne andava sarebbe stato estremamente difficile, ma non le avrei impedito di inseguire il suo sogno per colpa mia o perché ha paura. "Voglio solo sapere perché non me l'ha detto e perché non ha accettato."

"Capisco. Onestamente non c'è un modo giusto per dirglielo. Devi solo parlarle. Non penso che si arrabbi. Devi solo dirle come ti senti."

Quello era ciò che temevo. Annuii e la guardai. "Sì."

"La vedrai dopo?"

"Sì. Farò un riposino e una doccia. Ha detto che mi avrebbe avvertito quando finiva la riunione e poi avrei ordinato del cibo e glielo avrei portato."

"Okay, beh, dovresti parlarle quando vai da lei. Dillo e basta, okay?"

"Sì. Grazie, Tina," dissi poggiandole una mano sulle sue.

"Di niente." Sorrise.

* * *

Dopo il riposino, mi feci una doccia e ordinai il cibo, andai da Brittany non appena mi avvertì che era a casa. Ero molto nervosa per la conversazione. Abbiamo un buon rapporto ora e non voglio rovinarlo, ma non voglio neanche che si rovini la carriera.

Venni scossa dai miei pensieri quando sentii la porta aprirsi. Guardai in su e vidi un disastro di capelli biondi davanti a me. Aveva un sorriso furbo stampato in faccia e mi trascinò dentro. Prese la borsa di cibo da me e la poggiò per terra prima di scontrare le nostre labbra e premendomi contro la porta. Mi stava baciando con passione lungo il collo e la faccia.

"Ciao anche a te." Ridacchiai arrotolando le mie dita tra i suoi capelli.

"Mmmm. Mi sei mancata tutto il giorno." Mi sussurrò prima di baciarmi con passione sulle labbra. "Sono eccitata da oggi pomeriggio sul divano."

Mi spinse più forte sulla porta infilando la sua coscia tra le mie gambe e muovendosi su di me. Le sue mani presero i miei seni e si attaccò al mio collo. Mi persi per un momento, prima di ricordare che avevo una missione da completare. Avevo bisogno di parlarle, anche se dovrò tirarmi un calcio da sola più tardi, dovetti fermarla dall'andare oltre.

"Britt." Presi fiato. Non diminuì il ritmo. Mi aggrappai alle sue spalle e la spinsi indietro per quanto riuscissi. Le sue labbra non lasciarono il mio collo e stavo respirando affannosamente. "Britt, per quanto questo mi stia eccitando, io, um, devo parlarti di qualcosa."

Mi baciò dal collo fino alla mascella. "Mmm, tutto okay?" Mi chiese sull'orecchio.

"S-sì. Io, um." Iniziò a baciare le mie labbra di nuovo. "Britt, per favore," chiesi disperatamente.

Brittany percepì la mia disperazione e velocemente si scansò per guardarmi. "Amore, cosa c'è che non va?" Chiese preoccupata.

Scossi la testa e la baciai sulle labbra mescolando il mio lip gloss col suo. "Possiamo sederci?" Sussurrai.

Corrucciò le sopracciglia e arretrò di qualche passo. "Um, sì." Mi staccai dalla porta e la seguii sul divano. Mi guardò nervosamente mentre mi mettevo comoda e cercavo le parole giuste da dire. "San, mi stai spaventando. Che c'è che non va?"

Chiusi gli occhi per un attimo e feci un respiro prima di riaprire gli occhi. "Brittany, io-"

"Non stai rompendo con me, vero?" Mi chiese bloccandomi.

"Cosa? No, no, no!" Dissi velocemente prendendole le mani e stringendole forte. "Devo dirti una cosa e devi promettermi che non ti arrabbierai con me. O con Quinn," dissi velocemente.

"Quinn, che? Non capisco," disse scuotendo la testa. "Che succede?"

"Britt…" Mi fermai. "So della tua audizione con Beyoncè e che l'hai rifiutata," dissi finalmente. Studiai la sua espressione per un momento cercando di leggerla. Non sembrava arrabbiata o sconvolta. Sembrava apatica.

"Oh," disse silenziosamente ritirando le mani dalle mie e guardandosi il grembo. Rimase in silenzio per quella che sembrò un'eternità, mentre entrambe cercavamo di capire cosa dire.

"Perché non me l'hai detto?" chiesi alla fine con un sussurro.

Non disse niente. Scrollò solo le spalle.

"Britt, dai." Le ripresi le mani. "Parlami. Perché l'hai rifiutata? È il tuo sogno." Non disse nulla, di nuovo. Questa volta scosse la testa e guardò di lato. " È perché hai paura?" Chiesi cautamente. Questo la fece scattare e girò la testa verso di me fissando il suo sguardo nei miei occhi. Annuì appena. "Amore, è okay avere paura, ma non devi averne. Sei una ballerina fantastica!"

"Non ho paura di essere scartata di nuovo," disse alla fine guardandomi negli occhi. "Insomma, sì, questo è il mio sogno, ma ce l'ho fatta con JT quindi sono più sicura dell'ultima volta che ho fatto l'audizione per lei. È solo che…" Si zittì rompendo il contatto visivo.

Le strinsi le mani gentilmente facendola voltare a guardarmi. "Solo cosa?" Chiesi dolcemente.

"Cosa succede se la passo? E poi? Ti lascio qui per mesi?" Chiese scrollando le spalle.

"Britt, se è quello che vuoi, non preoccuparti di quello. Ne verremo fuori. Voglio che tu faccia l'audizione e voglio che tu ottenga questo lavoro," spiegai.

"Perché?" Chiese corrucciando la fronte.

Deglutii con fatica. "Perché non voglio essere una scusa per continuare a respingere la tua carriera. Non voglio che ti guardi dietro tra dieci anni e mi biasimi per questo." Guardai le nostre mani unite.

"Santana," disse piegando la testa e addolcendosi.

"No," dissi duramente. "Se è questo quello che vuoi, fallo. Vuoi questo lavoro, Brittany?" Le chiesi fermamente. Esitò un attimo, ma alla fine annuì. "Beh, allora è fatto. Farai l'audizione e la passerai e cristo andrai in tour con Beyoncè." Scherzai facendola ridere.

"Sei perfetta, lo sai?" Si avvicinò e mi baciò le labbra. "Pensi davvero che possa farcela?" Mi chiese dolcemente.

Annuii sicura. "So che puoi. So che sei nervosa, ma farò tutto quello che posso per aiutarti a prepararti. Non so molto riguardo la danza, ma per tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno, io sono qui." Sorrisi e la abbracciai.

"Grazie," mi sussurrò all'orecchio.

"Prego, amore," dissi finendo l'abbraccio.

"Quindi… è tutto?" chiese piano. Annuii. "A proposito di danza, posso farti vedere questo balletto per il quale sto morendo dalla voglia di mostrartelo da tutto il giorno?" Sorrise astutamente.

Non ero sicura se stessa parlando di un vero balletto e se stava eroticamente parlando, ma le sorrisi di rimando. "Certo." Mi prese per mano e mi portò in camera da letto spingendomi sul letto e saltandomi addosso. Okay, stava parlando in modo erotico.

Ci baciammo prima dolcemente, poi aumentammo il ritmo usando le nostre lingue. Niente si sentiva tranne che bassi gemiti e le nostre lingue che si toccavano. "Vedi, questo balletto richiede un letto e molti meno vestiti," affermò a bassa voce quando il bacio si ruppe e iniziò a togliermi la maglietta.

Non ci volle molto prima che fossimo entrambe completamente nude e i nostri corpi attaccati l'uno all'altro. Brittany si sedette tra le mie gambe girandosi un po' di fianco e posizionò la mia gamba, mentre si abbassava e i nostri centri si scontrarono.

"Oh!" Gemetti, mentre lei scivolava su di me facendomi vedere le stelle ancora, e ancora, e ancora.


	12. Inizi e finali

**Capitolo 12: Inizi e finali**

Il lavoro andava a rilento oggi e così mi hanno lasciato andare a casa prima. Arrivata a casa, mi feci una doccia e misi dei vestiti normali prima di prendere il cellulare e chiamare Brittany. Sapevo che non aveva lezione oggi, ma stava solo preparando la sua audizione allo studio. Squillò varie volte prima che lei rispondesse.

"Pronto?" disse con voce tremante. Immaginai che stesse ballando da molto per quello suonava così tremante.

"Ciao amore. Scusa se sto interrompendo le prove. Ho appena finito di lavorare," le dissi.

"Okay. Non sono in studio. Sono a casa." La sua voce tremò. C'era qualcosa di strano. Perché era a casa?

"Stai bene? Perché sei a casa?" Chiesi corrugando le sopracciglia.

"Non mi sento bene," rispose con voce dolorante.

"Che succede amore?" Mi sedetti sul letto contro la testiera portandomi le ginocchia quasi al petto.

"Ho i crampi, la testa mi fa male e la schiena pure. Ero allo studio prima, ma non riuscivo ad alzarmi più così sono venuta a casa e mi sono addormentata," la sentii muoversi un po' prima di sistemarsi.

"Aww tesoro, hai preso qualcosa?"

"No, ho cercato di far passare il dolore dormendo perché ho finito le medicine." Si lamentò.

"Ti serve qualcosa? Posso portarti delle medicine." Sembrava così debole. Volevo toglierle il dolore di dosso e sentire la sua voce contenta di nuovo. Realizzai solo in quel momento quanto odio sentirla star male.

"No, tranquilla. Cercherò di dormirci sopra. Starò bene," mi assicurò.

"Okay, beh se ti serve qualcosa chiama, okay?"

"Okay."

"Riposati amore."

"Okay, ti amo."

"Ti amo anche io tesoro," risposi prima di chiudere la chiamata.

Guardai il mio orologio e vidi che era solo mezzogiorno. Non avrei dovuto lavorare fino alle otto e dovevo andare solo ad una riunione così saltai fuori dal letto, andai in bagno e vi frugai finché non trovai dell'antidolorifico. Andai all'armadio all'ingresso, presi una borsa per l'acqua calda e tornai in camera dove gettai tutte quelle cose nella mia borsa da cheerleader prima di andare in salotto dove poggiai la borsa per terra.

"Cosa stai cercando?" mi chiese Tina, seduta sul divano con Quinn, mentre scavavo tra gli armadietti in cucina. Quinn e Tina si sono avvicinate molto dalla festa a casa di Brittany ed escono spesso insieme.

"Crackers," risposi prima di aprire l'ultimo armadietto e trovare il pacchetto di crackers. "Ah, trovati." Presi due bottigliette d'acqua dal frigo, tornai alla borsa in salotto e le misi dentro, chiusi la borsa e la sollevai.

"Dove vai coi crackers?" chiese Tina corrucciando le sopracciglia.

"Da Brittany. Non sta bene così vado da lei per aiutarla a stare meglio," le dissi.

"Cos'ha?" chiese Quinn.

"Ha solo i tipici dolori da donna," spiegai. "Ha detto che avrebbe dormito per farli passare, ma sembrava stesse veramente male a telefono."

"Awww e giocherai a fare infermiera?" mi stuzzicò Tina.

Roteai gli occhi e iniziai a dirigermi verso la porta. "Ci vediamo dopo alla riunione."

"Aspetta, se sta dormendo e probabilmente non risponderà al campanello," disse Quinn alzandosi e scavando nella sua borsa. "Ecco, prendi le mie chiavi di riserva," disse portandomi una chiave argentata. Ero un attimo distratta dal fatto che avesse una chiave di riserva ed io no e poi: come faceva a sapere che non avevo una chiave? Mi scossi da quei pensieri. Non era importante in quel momento. Avevo solo bisogno di andare da Brittany così potevo cercare di farla stare meglio.

"Grazie," dissi a Quinn sorridendole un po'.

"Ogni tanto ha il ciclo così. Potrebbe essere anche particolarmente sensibile, ti avviso," spiegò Quinn ed io annuii.

"Okay, mi prenderò cura di lei."

"Sei così carina Santana," disse Tina sorridendomi ampiamente.

"Scusa, sono già occupata," risposi piegando la testa e uscendo dalla porta.

* * *

Mi spostai per l'appartamento di Brittany più silenziosamente possibile. Non volevo svegliarla se era riuscita ad addormentarsi. Aprii lentamente la porta della sua camera per vederla raggomitolata in posizione fetale. Appoggiai la mia borsa vicino al suo letto e presi la borsa dell'acqua calda, la attaccai alla presa di corrente e la poggiai sul letto per riscaldarla. Iniziai a tornare verso la mia borsa quando il mio piede fece rumore sul pavimento ed io sussultai sentendola stiracchiarsi. I suoi occhi si aprirono e sussultò, ma si rilassò non appena vide che ero io.

"San?" gracchiò.

"Ehi, scusa, non volevo svegliarti," sussurrai avvicinandomi al bordo del letto e sedendomi.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" Chiese affaticata.

"Sono venuta per prendermi cura di te," dissi passando le dita tra i suoi capelli. "Ho portato delle medicine e una borsa dell'acqua calda." Alzai la borsa che ormai si era completamente riscaldata.

"Non dovevi farlo, San. Sto bene," gracchiò lamentandosi per il dolore.

"Amore, stai male e volevo comunque venire," le dissi muovendo la mia mano sulla sua schiena massaggiandola dolcemente. "Ecco, allunga le gambe su di me." Brittany si stese lentamente e mi lasciò appoggiare la borsa calda sul suo ventre. Si raggomitolò stringendo le braccia su se stessa per raggiungere più calore. "Vuoi le medicine ora o vuoi solo andare a dormire?" Chiesi alzandomi dal letto e andando a prendere i crackers e l'antidolorifico che avevo buttato in borsa, prima di tornare al bordo del letto.

"Non so," gemette stringendosi l'addome.

"Cerca di alzarti tesoro così posso darti le medicine." Lei annuì e si sedette lentamente. "Devi mangiare qualcosa per prenderle. Riesci a mangiare dei crackers?" Le chiesi prendendo i crackers e aprendoli. Lei ne prese un paio e mangiò lentamente, io presi la medicina e la bottiglia d'acqua. Sorseggiò l'acqua prima di buttare giù le medicine e ridistendersi. Scesi dal letto per mettere via l'acqua e le medicine sul comodino vicino al letto. Improvvisamente la faccia di Brittany si contorse e lei si coprì la faccia con le mani. "Tesoro, che c'è?" Chiesi correndo al suo fianco.

"Mi dispiace," pianse tra le mani. "Sono solo molto stressata," singhiozzò.

"Shhh, ehi, va tutto bene," la coccolai scavalcandola e abbracciandola da dietro, avvicinando il suo corpo al mio e mettendo le mani sulla borsa calda. "Che cos'è che ti stressa?" chiesi prima di darle un lieve bacio sul collo.

"Ho il provino tra due giorni e non riesco neanche a uscire dal letto! Dovrei esercitarmi! E sono anche imbarazzata perché sto facendo la bambina e frignando," disse arrabbiata con se stessa singhiozzando tra le mani.

"Shhh," la rassicurai spostandole le mani dal viso. "Amore, respira," passai un braccio sotto di lei e la avvicinai ancora a me appoggiando la testa sulla sua. Stava solo tirando su col naso mentre faceva respiri profondi per calmarsi. "Dormi un po', tesoro. Ti farà sentire meglio," le dissi, mentre le davo bacetti sul collo.

Lei raggiunse la mia mano e incrociò le dita portandosele al petto. "Stai con me?" chiese debolmente.

"Certo che lo farò," dissi stringendola forte a me. "Dormi un po', amore. Sarò qui quando ti sveglierai," le baciai la spalla e appoggiai la testa sul cuscino. Non ci mise molto ad addormentarsi. Rimasi sveglia ascoltando il suo respiro e godendomi il calore del suo corpo contro il mio.

Un paio d'ore dopo si stiracchiò e alzò appena la testa dal cuscino prima di riappoggiarla. Le strinsi appena la mano per farle sapere che ero ancora lì. Si mosse in modo da potermi vedere e le sorrisi, guadagnandomi un sorriso in cambio. Sciolse le nostre mani e si sedette.

"Devo andare in bagno," disse piano prima di uscire dal letto. Tornò un po' di minuti dopo. Mi sedetti mentre tornava. "Ciao," disse con voce debole.

"Ciao, come ti senti?" chiesi, mentre lei rimaneva in piedi in fianco al letto.

Scrollò le spalle. "Okay. Il mal di testa e crampi sono spariti, ma mi fa ancora un po' male la schiena," si massaggiò il bacino facendo una smorfia di dolore.

"Aww, vieni qui," mi mossi un po' indietro in modo da appoggiarmi alla testiera del letto, ma ancora distesa. Lei si arrampicò sul letto e le presi il braccio stendendola completamente su di me e massaggiandole la schiena. Lei gemette al tocco e appoggiò la testa sul mio petto prima che le dessi un bacio sulla testa.

"Grazie," sussurrò. "Scusa per essere stata un disastro prima. Sono abbastanza imbarazzata," disse timidamente. "Ho avuto una crisi."

"È tutto okay," le dissi prendendo la borsa calda e appoggiandola sulla sua schiena e abbracciandola forte. "Non c'è bisogno di essere imbarazzati, amore."

"Lo so, è solo… non volevo piangere e farti prendere cura di me."

"Ehi, guardami," alzò la testa dal mio petto e appoggiò il mento. "Sai qual è il lato positivo di stare con una ragazza?" chiesi prima che dicesse di no. "Che io capisco," dissi passando le dita tra i suoi capelli. "Insomma, hai una grossa audizione alle porte e hai tutte le ragioni di essere stressata. Sono sicura di aver singhiozzato su Tina il mese scorso perché non riuscivo a togliere il coperchio del barattolo dei cetriolini," dissi alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Lei ridacchiò. "Non è vero."

"Oh, sì. Chiedi a Tina. Te lo dirà," risi facendola ridere.

"Awww," disse alzando la testa dal mio petto per guardarmi. "Mi sarei presa cura di te," disse dandomi un bacetto sulle labbra e riappoggiandosi sul mio seno.

Le sorrisi dolcemente. "Grazie," ritornai con le dita tra i suoi capelli pettinandoli dolcemente. "Devo anche ricordarti che quando bevo un po' troppo tendo a piangere per le cose più insignificanti."

Mi sorrise e scosse la testa. "Questo è vero. Me lo ricordo. Avevi paura di non soddisfarmi abbastanza a letto." Arrossii al ricordo coprendomi gli occhi con le mani e poi passandomele tra i capelli. "Lo sai, sei proprio brava con le tue dita," mi sorrise furbamente facendo in modo che io arrossissi ancora di più.

Ridacchiai nervosamente. Normalmente avevo tutta la sicurezza del mondo, ma questa ragazza mi faceva sciogliere in una pozza di poltiglia ogni volta che mi guardava negli occhi. "È quella, um…" balbettai. "È quella la cosa che preferisci?" chiesi timidamente.

Lei mi diede un altro sguardo compiaciuto e scosse la testa. "No. Mi piace quando sforbiciamo perché è fantastico e veniamo contemporaneamente. È davvero sexy," in quel momento ero così grata di essere scura di pelle altrimenti sarei stata rossa come un camion dei pompieri. _Dai, Santana. Riprenditi._ Mi dissi. "E per te? Qual è la cosa che preferisci di più che facciamo?" Chiese compiaciuta. "O che io faccio a te," la mia mascella cadde e aprii la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiusi. Stavamo veramente avendo questa conversazione?

"Io, um, io…" Balbettai distogliendo lo sguardo da lei. "Hai fame? Posso prepararti qualcosa da mangiare," dissi velocemente cambiando argomento e cercando di spostarmi da lei, ma lei mi prese i fianchi e mi bloccò.

"Dimmi," disse con un sorriso.

"Britt, io, uh," _Forza Santana_.

"Non ti lascio andare finché non me lo dici," disse scherzosamente, ma con fermezza.

Riuscivo a sentire il mio cuore fare un miglio al minuto nel mio petto. Feci un respiro profondo e tornai a guardarla negli occhi. "Mi piace molto quando tu…" feci una pausa.

"Quando io?..." disse piano aspettando che finissi. Così per dire.

"Quando vai giù… oh mio Dio. Stiamo veramente parlando di questo adesso?" ero completamente esausta e lei lo capiva perché si mise a ridacchiare.

"Ti piace quando vado giù su di te?" chiese di punto in bianco.

Passai le mie dita tra i miei capelli di nuovo e ruppi il contatto visivo con lei. "Uh huh," mormorai.

"Tesoro, non devi essere nervosa o imbarazzata. Sono io," ridacchiò sedendosi in modo da essere appoggiata sui gomiti. "Sei molto carina quando sei imbarazzata."

Roteai gli occhi. "No, non è vero!" Dissi severa. "Non so cosa mi fai, ma ogni volta che parliamo di, uh, di queste cose, divento una ragazzina codarda!"

Ridacchiò più forte. "È carino."

"Non lo è."

La risata si spense e sembrò che stesse pensando intensamente. "Posso chiederti un'altra cosa?" chiese timidamente. "Hai menzionato qualcosa a proposito di uno strap-on quando eri ubriaca e piangevi." E il nervosismo aumentava. "Hai detto qualcosa a proposito del fatto che non ti piace quando lo usano su di te, ma che potresti usarlo su di me. È giusto?" chiese mentre mi massaggiava i fianchi.

Deglutii a fatica. "Um, sì."

"Dovremmo farlo la prossima volta," mi disse "non perché è quello di cui ho bisogno o non mi soddisfi abbastanza, perché lo fai. Penso solo che sarebbe sexy e-" rantolò prima che la fermassi.

"Britt," dissi prendendole le guance. "Possiamo fare quello che vuoi," la rassicurai. Un'espressione di sollievo le passò sul viso.

"Okay," disse piano, appena feci cadere le mani dalle sue guance.

"E poi, sarebbe molto sexy," aggiunsi riacquistando sicurezza. Lei arrossì. "E ora, chi è quella nervosa?" Dissi stuzzicandola.

"Hai parlato di cibo prima?" chiese spostandosi da me.

"Oh, ora sei tu che cambi discorso. Torna qui." Le presi il braccio e la avvicinai a me, lei ridacchiò. La avvicinai per un bacio. Fu lento e le mie dita si intrecciarono coi suoi capelli.

"Okay, okay," disse chiaramente su di giri. "Questa conversazione mi sta facendo venir voglia di saltarti addosso e non posso in questo momento, quindi…"

"Hai iniziato tu il discorso," la stuzzicai.

"Lo so, mi dispiace," disse timidamente.

"Non esserlo," dissi velocemente baciandola. "Non posso fare niente neanche io…" ammisi.

"Anche tu?" Chiese alzando un sopracciglio.

"Mmh," dissi brevemente. "Su, dai. Preparo qualcosa. Che cosa vuoi mangiare?" Chiesi scendendo dal letto e allungando la mano aspettando che la prendesse.

"Hmmm. Formaggio grigliato! Puoi farlo?" Chiese entusiasta.

Ridacchiai. "Certo! Chi è che non sa come fare del formaggio grigliato? Vieni, dammi una mano," dissi trascinandola in corridoio verso la cucina.

* * *

 _Quattro giorni dopo: Giorno delle audizioni_

Dopo aver eseguito perfettamente la mia performance, stavo aspettando una chiamata dal mio agente per sapere se ero passata o no. Sono stati i due giorni più lunghi della mia vita. Grazie a Dio c'è stata Santana. Sta cercando di tenermi occupata in modo da non farmi pensare al provino dal giorno della mia crisi di qualche giorno fa.

Ero sicura quando mi sono esibita. Non ci sono state rotture o altri fattori di stress, questa volta. Sapevo la routine e l'ho eseguita senza problemi . Ho fatto la mia parte. Adesso toccava a loro decidere se ero brava abbastanza.

Santana aveva una riunione a lavoro, quindi io ero in studio a fare quello che mi viene meglio, ballare, finché non sarebbe arrivata qui.

* * *

"Allora, immagino che vi stiate domandando perché vi ho fatto chiamare qui per questa riunione. Ho delle brutte notizie. Gli affari non stanno andando molto bene negli ultimi mesi e hanno raggiunto un punto morto. Dopo aver incontrato molte persone, ho preso la difficile decisione di chiudere il bar." Si sentirono molti sussulti, il mio incluso. "Questa è una delle cose più difficili che ho dovuto fare. Tutti voi siete molto importanti per me. Non ce l'avrei mai fatta fin qui senza voi. Mi dispiace di essere arrivati a questo, ma sfortunatamente non posso più permettermi di pagarvi. Se avete bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, raccomandazioni, referenze, qualsiasi cosa, non esitate a chiedere. Sarò più che contento di darvene una. Questa sarà la nostra ultima settimana e potete finirla, ma sabato si chiude. Grazie a tutti."

Mi guardai intorno e vidi i miei colleghi piangere. Non potevo credere a quello che stava succedendo. Son stata qui per due anni e Joe è stato molto più di un capo per me. Era la mia famiglia. Ci mettemmo a turno ad abbracciare Joe e a ringraziarlo. Un paio di lacrime mi scesero e feci del mio meglio per non piangere, ma era tutto molto triste. Guardai verso Tina che si stava asciugando gli occhi. Salutammo Joe e uscimmo.

"Non posso crederci," disse scuotendo la testa.

"Neanche io, insomma, ha fatto così tanto per noi. Vorrei poterlo aiutare," risposi cercando di non far scendere le lacrime dagli occhi.

Lei annuì. "Stai bene?" chiese quando mi sentì tirare su col naso.

Annuii guardandola. "Sì, ho solo bisogno di andare da Britt. È in studio a provare per l'audizione."

"Vai là, allora?"

"Sì," annuii. "Forse non torno a casa stasera. Ti mando un messaggio."

"Okay," mi abbracciò e ci stringemmo per qualche minuto. Si allontanò e si asciugò le lacrime. "Ci vediamo dopo," si girò e iniziò a camminare allontanandosi.

"Tina!" la chiamai. "Andrà tutto bene," annuii.

Lei sorrise dolcemente. "Lo so, ti voglio bene."

"Anche io," ci salutammo e io andai nella direzione opposta, verso lo studio.

Quando arrivai, Brittany era al telefono. Continuava a dire cose come "sì", "no", "okay", "grazie" e così via. Mise giù il telefono, le mani sulla fronte e si girò. Si fermò quando mi vide.

"Britt?" chiesi quando vidi lacrime caderle sul viso. "Cosa c'è?" le chiesi avvicinandomi.

"Ce l'ho fatta," disse scioccata bloccando i suoi occhi sui miei, mentre le poggiavo le mani sulle braccia. "Ce l'ho fatta. Sono una ballerina per il tour americano di Beyoncè," disse alla fine con un sorriso.

La mia mascella cadde e la mia faccia si illuminò e le gettai le braccia al collo. "Amore! Sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta!" Festeggiai stringendola. "Sono così fiera di te!" gridai facendola ridere.

"Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di te," disse avvicinandomi e baciandomi dolcemente le labbra. "Com'è andata la tua riunione?" chiese abbracciandomi e accarezzandomi la schiena. Lasciai uscire un lungo sospiro e tornai alla realtà facendola allontanare da me. "Cosa c'è che non va?"

Guardai il pavimento e scossi la testa. "Joe chiude il bar," riportai lo sguardo sul suo.

"Cosa? Perché?" chiese velocemente.

"Va tutto bene. Non preoccuparti. Stasera è tutta per te," le dissi cercando di cambiare discorso. "Cosa vuoi fare stasera? Ovviamente dobbiamo festeggiare!"

"San…" disse piano. "Perché sta chiudendo il bar?" chiese preoccupata.

Sospirai realizzando che non avrebbe lasciato cadere il discorso. "Gli affari vanno a rilento e non può permettersi di tenere aperto." Scrollai le spalle. Mi avvicinò a lei, mi accarezzò i fianchi mentre ascoltava attentamente. "Non posso crederci. Insomma, da sabato non avrò più un lavoro. Non sono brava in nient'altro tranne che nel fare la barista. Non so cosa cavolo farò. Lui ha detto che avrebbe fatto in modo di darci la disoccupazione, ma possono passare settimane e devo pagare l'affitto e mangiare ed è difficile trovare lavoro in questa situazione economica. Ugh e mi dispiace, questa dovrebbe essere la tua serata. Mi dispia-"

"Shhh. Tesoro, stai farneticando," disse abbracciandomi. Realizzai che il mio cuore stava battendo forte per il panico. Così la avvicinai ancora di più e le strinsi le braccia attorno ai fianchi. Mi baciò la tempia mentre seppellivo la testa nel suo collo annusando il suo profumo cercando di calmarmi. Funzionò come sempre e sentii il mio corpo rilassarsi contro il suo. Brittany ha questa calma che mi infonde sempre. Può istantaneamente farmi sentire calma, non importa in che circostanze. "Stai bene?" sussurrò.

"Sì," annuii. "Immagino che son solo spaventata e molto sconvolta che si sia arrivati a questo."

"È comprensibile," disse facendo scorrere le dita tra i miei capelli. Mi rilassò ancora di più e mi sciolsi sempre più in lei. "Mi dispiace che sia tutto incerto in questo momento, ma noi ne usciremo," sorrisi alla parola 'noi'. Non sono abituata all'esistenza di essere un _noi_. È insolito per me. "Ricorda solo che tutto si sistemerà. Succede sempre. E se non sarà così, avrai sempre me su cui appoggiarti."

Mi staccai dall'abbraccio e la guardai. "Non voglio prendere soldi da te."

"Non devi, ma se ce ne sarà bisogno potrai contare su di me. Insomma, non potrei starmene lì a guardarti soffrire. Ti amo troppo."

Annuii e le sorrisi. "Sei fantastica, lo sai?"

"Beh, sì," mi stuzzicò facendomi ridere.

"Allora, quando devi partire?" chiesi cambiando discorso.

"Devo andare a Los Angeles tra due giorni per firmare il contratto e cose varie. Non devo partire per un altro mese circa," scrollò le spalle. Stavo cercando di ascoltare, ma continuavo a tornare tra i miei pensieri. Doveva averlo capito perché iniziò ad accarezzarmi la schiena di nuovo. "Amore, sembri super triste. Cosa posso fare per farti star meglio?" mise il broncio.

"Mi dispiace Britt," dissi riscuotendomi dai miei pensieri. "Portami via dai miei pensieri. Balleresti per me?" chiesi timidamente.

Lei sorrise e mi baciò lentamente sulle labbra. "Certo. Posso farti vedere il balletto che la mia classe di hip hop avanzato sta facendo?"

"Okay," annuii. Mi baciò di nuovo poi prese la mia mano e mi fece sedere sullo sgabello vicino lo stereo.

* * *

 _Più tardi quella sera_

Mercedes ha fatto un altro giro di shottini per il gruppo. Ne abbiamo bevuti già molti. Ho perso il conto.

"A Brittany!" Mercedes disse alzando il bicchiere.

"Stai cercando di uccidermi? Devo partire per incontrare il capo tra due giorni," disse Brittany prima di buttar giù lo shottino e fare una faccia disgustata.

"Ragazza, starai bene. Sei con me."

"Umm, scusami Cedes, lei è mia. Vai a trovarti la tua," dissi prendendo il braccio di Brittany.

"Uh, oh. Non starai diventando piagnucolosa?" mi sussurrò Brittany all'orecchio.

"No!" ridacchiai.

"Okay, stavo solo controllando."

In quel momento Freakum Dress di Beyoncè partì.

"Oh ragazza mia! Andiamo a ballare!" Disse Mercedes prendendo Brittany e passando tra la folla annunciando "Scusateci! Lei è una delle ballerine di Beyoncè!"

Risi e scossi la testa.

"Quindi sei pronta a stare lontana da Brittany per un po'?" chiese Quinn prendendo un sorso del suo drink.

"Non penso che sarò mai pronta per quello, ma… è il suo sogno quindi devo," dissi alzando le spalle.

Lei annuì. "Grazie per aver fatto questo per lei."

"Avevi ragione. Aveva già perso una grossa opportunità per stare con me. Non potevo lasciarglielo fare di nuovo. Sarà brutto starle lontana. Tormenterò Tina," conclusi ridendo.

"Beh, hai sempre me. So che non ci conosciamo molto, ma mi piaci Santana."

"Mi dispiace, sono già occupata," la stuzzicai facendola ridere.

"Dico sul serio. Se mai volessi uscire chiamami. Posso raccontarti storie imbarazzanti di Brittany al liceo," scherzò.

Ridacchiai e scossi la testa. "Posso solo immaginare."

"State parlando di me?" Chiese Brittany abbracciandomi da dietro.

"In realtà sì. Quinn mi stava dicendo che, mentre tu sarai in tour a scuotere il tuo culetto sexy, mi racconterà tutte le tue pazzesche storie del liceo," dissi facendo una smorfia.

La sua mascella cadde e guardò Quinn che stava ridendo. "No! Quinn!"

"Devo andare!" disse Quinn scappando.

"Torna qui!" Brittany le corse dietro.

* * *

"Okay, okay," Mercedes disse alla folla, al microfono. "Lei è la mia amica Brittany che ha appena scoperto di essere una delle ballerine per il tour americano di Beyoncè!" La folla esultò. "Questa è la tua serata Brittany. Cosa vorresti fare?"

"Sai cosa vorrei fare?" Chiesi alla folla prima di sussurrare qualcosa al dj. "Voglio ballare!"

La musica iniziò mentre presi il microfono da Mercedes e iniziai a cantare e ballare.

 _Clocks strikes upon the hour_

 _And the sun begins to fade_

 _Still enough time to figure out_

 _How to chase all my blues away_

 _I've done alright up 'til now_

 _Its the light of day that shows me how_

 _And when the night falls my lonely heart calls_

Saltai giù dal palco nella folla e iniziai a ballare con gente a caso prima di prendere Santana e portarla sul palco con me.

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _With somebody who loves me_

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 _Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_

 _With somebody who loves me_

Diedero a Santana un microfono diverso e iniziò a cantare con me.

 _Somebody who,_

 _Somebody who_

 _Somebody who loves me, yeah_

 _Somebody who,_

 _Somebody who_

 _To hold me in her arms_

 _Oh!_

Santana cantò abbracciandomi da dietro e stringendomi.

 _I need a woman who'll take a chance_

 _On a love that burns hot enough to last_

 _So when the night falls_

 _My lonely heart calls_

Cantammo una di fronte all'altra. Quando il ritornello partì cantammo danzando insieme.

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _With somebody who loves me_

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 _Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_

 _With somebody who loves me_

 _Somebody who loves me_

La musica finì e tutti acclamarono a gran voce, mentre Santana ed io facevamo gli inchini.

* * *

Santana ed io arrivammo all'aeroporto, lei mi aveva accompagnato in modo che potessi andare a Los Angeles per un paio di giorni e predisporre ogni cosa. Uscì dall'auto e prese la mia valigia per me.

"Okay, sicura di avere tutto?" chiese appoggiando la valigia sul marciapiede.

"Ho il biglietto, valigia, carta d'identità, il mio curriculum da ballerina. Tutto a posto," la rassicurai.

"Okay. Quindi ci vediamo martedì," mi allungai e la baciai dolcemente sulle labbra prima di abbracciarla forte. So che sono solo due giorni, ma sembrava per sempre. Sentii una lacrima scendere lungo la mia guancia.

"Okay," disse sciogliendo l'abbraccio e staccandosi. "Amore, stai piangendo?" chiese prendendomi le mani.

"Sto bene, mi dispiace," dissi facendo un profondo respiro. "Sono solo due giorni."

"Due giorni," ripeté asciugando le lacrime.

"Ti amo."

"Ti amo anche io," disse abbracciandomi ancora. "Chiamami quando atterri, okay?"

"Okay." Mi avvicinai per un bacio. "Ciao."

"Ci vediamo presto," disse quando mi allontanai.

Mi girai per guardarla un'ultima volta. Mi mandò un bacio facendomi arrossire. Mi girai e camminai verso l'uscita dell'aeroporto cercando di non piangere.

* * *

Erano passati tre giorni da quando ho visto Brittany e stavo impazzendo. Come avrei fatto a sopravvivere tre mesi? Brittany mi aveva mandato un messaggio un po' di tempo fa dicendo che era a casa, perciò ero fuori dalla sua porta con un cappotto e niente altro. Quello e una bottiglia di champagne. Cosa posso dire? Mi è mancata veramente. Bussai piano e venni accolta dai più bei occhi blu. Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, istantaneamente connessi le nostre labbra e la spinsi dentro il suo appartamento.

"Mi sei mancata così tanto," dissi tra i baci.

"Mi sei mancata anche tu," disse contro le mie labbra.

"Ho un regalo per te," dissi sciogliendo la cintura del mio cappotto e facendolo cadere lungo le gambe, prima di rivelare il mio corpo nudo a lei. La mascella le cadde, ma non per lo stupore.

"Santana," solo in quel momento sentii la porta del bagno aprirsi e una donna apparve.

"Non mi avevi detto di avere compagnia!" dissi prendendo il cappotto e cercando disperatamente di rimettermelo.

"Oh!" Disse la donna sorpresa mentre cercavo di nascondermi dietro a Brittany e rimettermi il cappotto: sono abbastanza sicura di essere stata di otto sfumature di rosso.

"Santana, lei è mia madre, Susan," la donna sorrise e i miei occhi si sgranarono.


	13. Bon Voyage

**Capitolo 3: Bon Voyage**

"Santana, questa è mia mamma, Susan," la donna sorrise e i miei occhi si spalancarono.

Impacciata, mi spostai da Brittany per salutare la signora. Brittany era la sua fotocopia. "Salve," dissi porgendole la mano.

La più anziana delle Pierce mi sorrise e mi tirò verso di lei in un gran abbraccio da mamma orsa che mi spiazzò. "A noi Pierce piacciono gli abbracci," mi disse quando sciolse l'abbraccio. "Beh, Brittany aveva ragione. Sei bellissima."

Arrossii. "Grazie," guardai Brittany che stava sorridendo allegramente. "Beh, uh, me ne vado. Sono sicura che avete cose di cui parlare..."

"Oh, sciocchezze. Rimani. Ho portato una montagna di cibo," disse Susan.

"Sì, rimani," aggiunse Brittany. "Per favore," disse con il broncio. No, non il broncio. Chi poteva resisterle?

"Uh, okay," dissi facendo diventare il broncio di Brittany un sorriso e vedendola saltare su e giù battendo le mani. "Mi vado a cambiare però," mi avvicinai a Brittany. "I miei vestiti sono ancora qui dall'altro giorno?" le chiesi.

Annuì. "Nel mio cassetto."

"Okay. Torno subito," dissi andando in camera di Brittany. Chiusi la porta e mi ci accasciai contro, chiudendo gli occhi ed espirando profondamente.

Non mi ero aspettata questo quando avevo pianificato il mio attacco sexy per Brittany. Che favolosa prima impressione. Sua madre probabilmente già mi odiava o mi riteneva una volgare. Questo è il motivo per cui non mi fidanzo. I genitori mi spaventano. Non ho mai portato nessuno a casa dai miei e nessuno mi ha portato a casa dei propri genitori quindi era la prima volta. A dire la verità, avrei voluto nascondermi nel letto di Brittany e mai più uscire. Non avrei potuto farlo. Lo stavo facendo per Brittany. Quindi presi i miei vestiti nel cassetto e me li infilai prima di andare in cucina dove la coppia stava riempiendo i piatti di cibo.

"Ti ho fatto un piatto," disse Brittany baciandomi sulla guancia. Sbaciucchiarsi davanti ai genitori mi rendeva ancora più nervosa.

"Grazie," dissi sottovoce. Brittany prese la bottiglia di vino che era sul bancone e ci sedemmo tutte al tavolo.

Rimasi in silenzio per la maggior parte del tempo. Brittany e Susan si raccontarono quello che si erano perse l'una dell'altra, inclusa l'apparizione a sorpresa del padre di Brittany dopo la quale Susan rimase scioccata e minacciò di chiamare la polizia. Brittany la rassicurò dicendole che era tutto a posto e che non l'aveva più sentito da quella volta.

"Allora, Santana." Cacchio. "Da dove vieni?" chiese Susan.

"Dallo Stato di Washington," le dissi. "Giusto appena fuori da Seattle."

"Oh, wow. Lontano da casa," disse e io annuii. "Piovoso," aggiunse.

Scrollai le spalle. "Non è così piovoso come tutti pensano."

"Ti manca?" chiese lei.

"A volte," ammisi. " A Seattle ci si diverte ed è un fantastico luogo per l'arte," dissi guardando Brittany che rimase in silenzio lasciandomi parlare di cose di cui non mi ha mai realmente sentita parlare.

Non ho mai parlato molto di casa mia perché, sì, a volte mi manca, ma è anche pieno di ricordi dolorosi che spero di dimenticare o almeno di non pensarci. Brittany lo capisce infatti non chiede niente a meno che non sia io a raccontarle, anche se, se volesse, le direi qualsiasi cosa lei desideri sapere.

"Che lavoro fanno i tuoi genitori?" chiese con curiosità.

"Mamma." Brittany la squadrò.

"Cosa? Sto solo chiedendo," si difese la Signora Pierce.

"Britt, va tutto bene," dissi sorridendole dolcemente e dandole un buffetto sul ginocchio. "I miei genitori, um, se ne sono andati," dissi cercando di tenere le emozioni a bada.

"Oh mio Dio, mi dispiace moltissimo!" disse Susan velocemente portandosi la mano al cuore.

"Va tutto bene," dissi scuotendo la testa. "Non lo sapeva," le dissi dando uno sguardo a Brittany che aveva preso le mie mani e messe tra le sue da sotto il tavolo stringendole gentilmente. "Mio papà era un chirurgo e mia mamma un'agente immobiliare," dissi stupendomi dal modo in cui le parole erano uscite dalla mia bocca.

"Oh, wow!" disse sua madre.

"Come in Grey's Anatomy!" disse impassibile Brittany facendoci ridacchiare.

"Lui ha anche lavorato all'ospedale," ridacchiai.

"Oh mio Dio! Ha lavorato con Meredith? O Callie? La amo!" chiese Brittany eccitata.

"Britt, non sono persone vere," dissi ridendo. "Ma noi lo chiamiamo Dr. Shephard a volte."

"Bello," rispose felicemente.

"Molto bello," aggiunse Susan. "E tu cosa fai?"

"Sono una barista."

"Interessante. In che bar?"

"Al Joe," le dissi. "Ma sfortunatamente sta chiudendo. Domani è il mio ultimo giorno," risposi triste.

"Che sfortuna."

"Sì, lo è," le dissi. "Quel luogo ha molti ricordi. È dove io e Britt ci siamo conosciute," dissi sorridendo a Brittany che ricambiò.

"Davvero? Hai già trovato un altro lavoro?" chiese.

Bevetti un sorso di vino e riposai il bicchiere scuotendo la testa. "Non ancora. Sono alla ricerca, ma o non assumono oppure dicono che non ho esperienza."

"Non sei andata al college?"

"No. Non posso permettermelo e non so ancora cosa voglio fare. Insomma, stare al bar è fantastico, ma non è quello che voglio fare per sempre."

"Lo capisco. Brittany non voleva andare al college. Mi disse 'Mamma, vado a New York per diventare una ballerina. Non voglio sprecare tempo a scuola.' Così le dissi che se era quello che la rendeva felice allora doveva farlo," disse fiera. "E ce l'ha fatta, quindi penso sia stata la scelta giusta."

Sorrisi a Brittany, "Assolutamente. Ce l'hai fatta."

"Progetti per le feste? Torni a casa?"

Scossi la testa cercando di nascondere la tristezza. "No, non festeggio più il Natale," sua madre mi lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo. "La mia famiglia non è stata molto tollerante quando ho fatto coming out, quindi non ho rapporti con nessuno tranne che con mia zia, che però viaggia intorno al mondo."

"Beh, sei la benvenuta tra noi."

"Andiamo tutti fuori," aggiunse Brittany. Sorrisi e annuii "Ho un po' di freddo, vado a prendere una felpa. Torno subito," Brittany si alzò dal tavolo lasciandomi sola con sua madre.

"Allora," Oh Dio, ecco che arriva. "Volevo ringraziarti per aver spinto Brittany a fare questo tour. Mi ha detto che sei stata tu a farlo."

Annuii. "Se lo merita."

"Ti ama veramente, lo sai. La sua faccia si illumina quando parla di te e arrossisce quando le mandi messaggi," sorrisi e arrossii. "Spero solo che ti prenda cura del suo cuore perché Brittany ci mette tutta se stessa in tutto."

"Lo so," annuii. "La amo anche io e non farei mai niente intenzionalmente per ferirla."

"Bene," affermò. "Allora dimmi di quando vi siete incontrate," chiese, il suo atteggiamento trasformato in quello di una ragazzina che chiede della vita amorosa della sua migliore amica.

Risi bevendo un sorso di vino. "Beh…" iniziai mentre Brittany tornava nella stanza.

"Sono tornata," disse gettandosi sulla sedia. "Cosa mi sono persa?"

"Shh. Santana stava per raccontarmi di come vi siete incontrate."

Brittany rise. "Oddio."

"Un giorno al lavoro ho alzato lo sguardo e ho visto una bionda seduta al bar che aveva l'aria di un cucciolo bastonato, quindi sono andata a chiederle cosa voleva ordinare. Era molto triste e l'istante in cui i nostri sguardi si sono incrociati, sapevo che era speciale."

"Lei è speciale," sua madre aggiunse.

"Le ho chiesto che cosa voleva bere e mi disse 'Vodka tonic, per favore. Più vodka che tonic'," ridacchiai al ricordo.

"Dio, Britt," la stuzzicò la madre.

"Che c'è? Avevo avuto una brutta giornata!" si difese Brittany. "Il mio ragazzo mi aveva mollato e avevo cannato la più grande audizione della mia vita."

"Aw, mi dispiace amore," sua madre disse mettendo la sua mano sopra quella della bionda più giovane. "Continua."

"Allora, era molto triste e volevo sapere cosa aveva reso triste questa bellissima bionda. Mi disse che cosa le era appena successo e parlammo per un po'. E poi Quinn ci interruppe."

Risero entrambe. "Oh, Quinn. Come sta?" chiese sua madre.

"Sta bene," aggiunse Brittany. "Dopo quel giorno, dovevo assolutamente conoscerla. Non so che cosa successe, ma quel giorno mi innamorai di lei," aggiunse Brittany prendendo in mano le redini del racconto. "Comunque, questa qui," puntò verso di me. "Lo ha reso molto difficile. Ho provato molte volte a chiederle di uscire, ma mi rifiutava ogni volta."

"Avevo parecchi problemi all'epoca. Non mi fidavo molto delle persone," aggiunsi. Sua madre annuì.

"Giusto. Quindi alla fine iniziai ad essere frustrata e a quel punto ottenni il lavoro per Justin Timberlake. Quando andai all'aeroporto pronta per partire e lasciarmela alle spalle, alzai lo sguardo ed eccola lì," mi fece un sorrisetto. "Mi pregò di rimanere e lo feci. La decisione migliore della vita. E adesso eccoci qua."

"Wow," disse sua madre. "Che storia meravigliosa," ci sorridemmo tutte. "Allora, sono distrutta dal viaggio quindi perché non sistemiamo e andiamo a letto così domani possiamo fare qualcosa di divertente insieme?"

Fummo tutte d'accordo e pulimmo i piatti. Brittany fece sistemare sua madre sul divano.

"Okay, prendi il telecomando, mangia quello che vuoi, ci sono bottiglie d'acqua in frigo," disse Brittany a sua mamma.

"Buonanotte, amore," disse sua madre con uno sbadiglio e abbracciandola forte.

"Notte, mamma."

"Buonanotte, Santana."

"Buonanotte," risposi.

Iniziammo ad andare in camera di Brittany quando sua madre ci fermò.

"Oh, ragazze, fate piano. Non ho portato i tappi per le orecchie."

"MAMMA!" disse Brittany mortificata.

"Cosa? Non sono nata ieri. So cosa avevate in mente di fare se non fossi stata qui. Almeno non potete mettervi incinta a vicenda."

"Oh mio Dio," disse Brittany prendendomi la mano. "Andiamo a letto. Buonanotte!" sua madre si mise a ridere.

Britt ed io ci mettemmo il pigiama e andammo a letto. Una volta sistemate, Brittany si accoccolò vicina a me ed espirò.

"Scusa per non averti avvertito. Mi ha chiamato quando era già atterrata e anche io ero all'aeroporto," disse assonnata.

"Va tutto bene. Mi piace tua mamma. È molto simile a te," dissi avvicinandola. "Mi sarebbe piaciuto di più se ci fossimo incontrate in altre circostanze."

Brittany ridacchiò. "Mmm," si avvicinò e pressò le labbra contro le mie dolcemente. "E che cosa pensavi di ottenere vestita così," mi fece un sorrisetto.

"Te," ridacchiai.

"È molto sexy. Dovresti farlo di nuovo, ma quando non c'è nessuno." Pressò ancora più forte le nostre labbra. Il bacio era lento, ma passionale. La sentii infilare la lingua tra le mie labbra così aprii la bocca per lasciarla entrare. Ci capovolse in modo che io fossi stesa sulla schiena mentre gemeva nel bacio. La sua mano si mosse tra di noi e scese lentamente sul mio seno dove strinse fermamente ottenendo un gemito da me. Dio la volevo così tanto, ma non potevo togliere l'immagine di sua madre sul divano dalla mia testa.

"Britt," dissi contro le sue labbra. "Tua mamma," si mosse a cavalcioni su di me e spinse in giù il bacino sul mio facendomi ansimare. "Amore…" continuò a muoversi su di me e sentii la mia intimità scaldarsi e diventare sempre più umida. Cavalcò la mia gamba e spinse giù sulla mia coscia facendo sì che l'altra sua gamba spingesse contro di me . "Ugh," gemetti. "Amore, non possiamo."

"Shh," mi zittì. "Ho bisogno di te, San," disse guardandomi con degli occhi pieni di desiderio. Non le ho mai negato il sesso da quando siamo state insieme. Se aveva bisogno di me, le avrei dato quello che voleva.

"Riesci a stare in silenzio?" Annuì velocemente. "Okay, premi la bocca sulla mia spalla se non ci riesci. La porta è chiusa? Non voglio che tua mamma si-"

"Shh," mi zittì di nuovo premendo le labbra sulle mie. Mi prese la mano e la passò dentro l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni e slip dove incontrai calore e umidità. "Toccami e basta."

"Okay," sussurrai iniziando a passare le mie dita tra le sue pieghe. Era bagnata fradicia. Era quasi completamente distesa su di me. Il suo sedere era in aria così che potessi toccarla meglio, ma la sua testa era sepolta nel mio collo, la bocca vicino al mio orecchio dove potevo sentire i lievi gemiti e respiri pesanti. Le sue braccia erano attorno a me e stava infilando sempre più le unghie nelle mie spalle. Trovai il suo clitoride col dito medio e lo strofinai facendola infilare ancora più le unghie nella mia pelle.

"Oddio San," sussurrò al mio orecchio. "Più veloce. Sono vicina," spinse i suoi fianchi contro la mia mano mentre muovevo il mio dito più velocemente. Stava ansimando pesantemente nel mio orecchio facendo inumidire sempre più la mia intimità. Infilai le mie dita ancora più in basso e le stuzzicai l'entrata con due dita facendole mordere la mia spalla. Trovammo un ritmo costante di spinte dentro e fuori con lei che spingeva i fianchi contro la mia mano. Non ci mise molto prima di venire su di me, desiderando di essere stretta mentre attraversava l'orgasmo. Una volta ripreso fiato, ricongiunse le labbra con le mie e si distese completamente su di me.

"Amore, va bene così. Non devi," sussurrai al suo orecchio.

"Non ti lascio qui così, San," disse prendendomi le guance con le mani.

"Va bene. Possiamo finire domani, preferibilmente quando tua mamma non c'è," risi. "Dai, mettiamoci a dormire," rotolò giù da me piano e la feci appoggiare al mio petto. "Ti amo, Britt," sussurrai.

"Ti amo anch'io, amore," disse lasciando uscire un sospiro soddisfatto e chiudendo gli occhi. Dopo un paio di minuti sentii il suo respiro affievolirsi e capii che si era addormentata, così mi lasciai cullare nel sonno.

* * *

Il giorno successivo andammo a pranzo con la mamma di Britt e poi a fare shopping per acquistare un po' di cose che le servivano per il tour. Sua madre ripartì poco dopo essere tornate all'appartamento, lasciandoci così da sole. Ovviamente, le conseguenze sono scontate.

"Ugh, San. Di più," gemette mentre spingevo dentro di lei con lo strap-on.

"Oh!" Gemetti io quando il pezzo di silicone premette al punto giusto sul mio clitoride. Ero sopra di lei e lei aveva le gambe avvolte strette intorno a me. Avevo le mani accanto alle sue spalle e pompavo dentro di lei. La situazione era così bollente che ero certa se fossi andata più veloce il letto sarebbe andato in giro per la stanza. Era bella come sempre, col suo corpo perfetto sotto al mio. Iniziò ad ansimare con più fatica e seppi che era vicina, così spinsi più velocemente e pochi istanti dopo raggiunse il culmine con un urlo e gambe tremanti. Uscii da lei e le accarezzai il clitoride per aiutarla a scendere.

"Tu non hai…" ansimò.

"Quasi," risposi. "Ma non fa niente, mi piace prendermi cura di te." La rassicurai.

Dopo che riprese fiato si mise sopra di me. Mi tolse lo strap-on gettandolo sul pavimento e iniziò a baciarmi prima sulla bocca per poi scendere lungo il mio corpo. Inarcai la schiena quando sentii la sua lingua fra le mie pieghe. Non perse tempo e strinse le labbra intorno al clitoride succhiando intensamente. "Britt!" Gemetti, e lei mormorò in risposta procurandomi ancor più piacere. Qualche istante dopo raggiunsi l'orgasmo e lei mi aiutò a scendere continuando a leccarmi e baciarmi prima riportare le labbra sulle mie e permettermi di sentire il mio sapore su di lei. "Dio, Britt," ansimai mentre mi baciava sul collo. Dopo esserci riposate per qualche istante, invertii di nuovo le posizioni. "E ora la tua preferita." Feci un sorrisetto e mi abbassai su di lei permettendo ai nostri centri di toccarsi.

"Ugh, sì!" Gemette mentre premevo su di lei.

* * *

Dopo aver passato la maggior parte del giorno facendo sesso dolce e sexy, era tempo per Brittany di andare al party di addio al Jones Club. C'erano tutti: Quinn,Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Mike e Tina. Era sabato e lunedì mattina Brittany sarebbe andata all'aeroporto e partita per Los Angeles per le prove e poi dritta in tour per tre mesi. C'erano momenti in cui mi veniva da piangere, ma sapevo che dovevo rimanere forte piuttosto che rischiare che lei decidesse di non andare perché non riuscivo a starle lontano così a lungo. La mia missione era di rimanere occupata cercando lavoro e, se dovevo, fare volontariato da qualche parte per tenermi occupata. In più avevo Tina e ora anche Quinn, la quale mi piaceva molto.

Avevo cercato di evitare di ubriacarmi quella sera perché, se bevo, piango. Quindi avevo casualmente sorseggiato il mio drink e ballato con Brittany. Siamo rimaste sveglie fino a tardi e poi accompagnai una Brittany molto ubriaca al suo appartamento, mentre lei cercava di svestirmi e io le chiavi della porta. Una volta arrivate nella sua camera, le dissi, con suo enorme dispiacere, che era troppo ubriaca per il sesso, ma le promisi di farle i pancake per assorbire l'alcol. La vestii e andai in cucina a preparare i pancake. Quando tornai, era seduta sul bordo del letto a fissarsi le mani e con le spalle rivolte a me.

"Ehi, amore, sono tornata." Non rispose. "Britt? Ti sei addormentata? Ti senti male?" Scosse la testa. Appoggiai il piatto a terra e mi avvicinai fin dove era lei. Sentii che tirava su col naso e le presi il mento con la mano facendola voltare verso di me, rivelando così alcune lacrime che scendevano sulle sue guance. "Ehi, tesoro, cosa c'è?" sussurrai asciugandole le lacrime col pollice.

"Mi mancherai così tanto!" disse poco prima che il suo viso si contorcesse e si accasciasse sul mio petto.

"Shh. Lo so," dissi cercando di mantenere la voce salda e le lacrime al loro posto. "Ma abbiamo i telefoni e Skype e posso venire a vederti ad alcuni show se riesci a farmi avere i biglietti del backstage," dissi massaggiandole la schiena per calmarla.

"Voglio solo starti più vicino possibile per le prossime 28 ore," disse piano contro il mio collo.

Le baciai gentilmente la fronte e annuii. "Anche io," sussurrai tra i suoi capelli. "Cosa ne dici se domani stiamo a letto a coccolarci? Non lasciamo l'appartamento e restiamo nella nostra bolla finché non devi partire, okay?"

Annuì lentamente stringendo le braccia attorno ai miei fianchi. "Okay," sussurrò.

La strinsi per qualche minuto e sentivo che si stava addormentando. "Britt?" sussurrai al suo orecchio.

"Mmm," mormorò.

"Ecco, mangia alcuni pancake così domani non starai male domani, okay?" annuì e si sedette lentamente. Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po' mentre mangiavamo e, quando finì, silenziosamente poggiai il piatto sul comodino e le permisi di accoccolarsi su di me, prima di addormentarci.

* * *

Il giorno dopo non successe niente di particolare. Ci coccolammo, guardammo film, facemmo sesso e mangiammo tutto il giorno. Fu fantastico. Non c'era niente di meglio al mondo che passare tutta la giornata nudi a letto con la persona che si ama. Mettevamo un film, dopo dieci minuti una di noi si girava e diceva "sesso?" E così ad oltranza. Penso che provammo tutte le posizioni che ci potevano venire in mente.

Ci promettemmo che non avremmo pensato al giorno dopo e che ci saremmo godute il tempo che avevamo. Stavo cercando il più possibile di essere forti, ma alcuni momenti erano veramente difficili. Penso che Brittany lo percepisse perché se iniziavo ad essere sentimentale, faceva qualcosa di sciocco come insistere per fare una festa di ballo nude in salotto. Ovviamente finimmo per fare sesso sul divano e sul pavimento e contro il muro.

Andare a letto fu la parte più difficile. Nessuna di noi voleva affrontare il domani. Sarebbe stato un giorno emotivamente difficile, a dir poco. Brittany iniziava ad essere emozionata e ciò lo rendeva un po' meno difficile. Sapevo che sarebbe stata fantastica ed ero fiera di poter dire che fosse la mia ragazza.

* * *

 _6 a.m._

Sembrava come se avessimo appena chiuso gli occhi quando sentii la sveglia suonare attraverso la camera. Entrambe grugnimmo e ci alzammo lentamente. Facemmo la doccia insieme dove ci stringemmo a vicenda lasciando la cascata d'acqua cadere sui nostri corpi. Le preparai la colazione, mentre lei correva per la casa per essere sicura di aver tutto.

Quando fu ora di andare, un macigno si sistemò sul mio petto. Penso che lei si sentisse allo stesso modo. Non parlammo lungo la strada, entrambe temevamo che avremmo iniziato a singhiozzare se avessimo parlato, ma intrecciammo le nostre mani a vicenda mentre guidavo verso l'aeroporto.

Alla fine ci salutammo. Piangemmo tutte e due. Cercai di trattenermi il più possibile non volendo avere un crollo emotivo in aeroporto. Ci baciammo e abbracciammo più a lungo possibile, finché non dovette andare davvero e mi guardò con le lacrime che cadevano sul viso mentre si incamminava, non prima di dire un 'ti amo' che prontamente ricambiai.

Cercai di respirare regolarmente per tutto il viaggio verso casa cercando di concentrarmi sulla guida. Erano tre mesi. Potevo farcela. Novanta giorni. Nessun problema.

Non appena chiusi la porta dell'appartamento, scoppiai, accasciandomi su pavimento mentre la mia vista si offuscava per le lacrime. Tina si sedette vicino a me e mi accarezzò la schiena mentre continuavo a singhiozzare finché non riuscii più a piangere. Non disse nulla, mi lasciò piangere. Più tardi, mi portò fuori a prendere un gelato per distrarmi, mentre aspettavo la chiamata di Brittany per dirmi che era atterrata.

Col progredire della giornata, tutto diventò più facile. Brittany mi chiamò e riuscimmo a non piangere. Fu una chiamata corta perché doveva andare alle prove, ma sentire la sua voce mi fece mantenere calma. Tina mi tenne occupata con le faccende domestiche. Grazie a Dio c'era Tina. Sapeva sempre cosa fare.


End file.
